


Aschenbagasch

by Gedankentaenzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankentaenzer/pseuds/Gedankentaenzer
Summary: Yuuri Leben besteht aus Arbeit, bösen Kommentaren seiner Stiefmutter und Stiefschwestern und viel Asche und Dreck. Trotzdem beschwert er sich nicht und tut was man ihm sagt. Als Prinz Viktor allerdings einen dreitägigen Ball veranstaltet, soll sich das ändern.-(English summary just for fun:)Yuuri's life consists of work, mean remarks from his stepmother and his stepsisters and a lot of ash and dirt. Still, he doesn't complain and does what he is told. That is about to change, when Prince Victor sends out invites for a three days long ball
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolog

„Viktor, wir müssen reden“, sagte der König nach dem Essen. Die Königin hatte den Speisesaal bereits verlassen und Viktor war gerade im Begriff gewesen das Gleiche zu tun.  
Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu seinem kleinem Bruder, als er wieder stehen blieb, aber Yuri zuckte nur herzlos die Schultern. Verräter.  
„Du kannst ruhig auch hier bleiben, Yuri. Mit dir habe ich auch noch zu reden.“  
Viktor gab sich keine Mühe sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu verbergen.  
„Ugh“, machte Yuri genervt und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, von dem er gerade erst aufgestanden waren.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest mit Viktor reden“, meinte er seufzend.  
„Ja, aber du kannst direkt hier bleiben, dann muss ich dich gleich nicht wieder suchen. Und etwas mehr Manieren könntest du auch an den Tag legen“, meinte Yakov und betrachtete kritisch Yuris krumme Haltung auf dem Stuhl.  
„Wozu denn? Wir sind doch allein“, maulte Yuri, setzte sich aber immerhin ein bisschen gerader.  
„Ihr beide seid unmöglich“, sagte Yakov kopfschüttelnd, während er zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her sah.  
„Wie soll nur eines Tages einer von euch dieses Königreich übernehmen?“  
„Am besten gar nicht“, gab Yuri zurück und spielte abwesend mit einem Messer, das auf dem Tisch zurückgeblieben war.  
„Das ist keine Option. Einer von euch wird dieses Königreich führen. Und ich hoffe noch, dass ihr zu einer Einsicht gelangt und es nicht in den Abgrund führt.“  
„Wolltest du darüber sprechen, Yakov?“, fragte Viktor. Denn darüber hatten sie bereits oft genug gesprochen.  
„Nein, nicht direkt.“  
Yakov betrachtete sie abermals kopfschüttelnd.  
„Da hat man die Wahl bei seinen Kindern und trifft trotzdem die Falsche.“  
Viktor wusste, Yakov meinte es nicht böse. Er und Yuri konnten mitunter sehr... anstrengend sein, das gab er zu. Sie waren zwar nicht Yakovs und Lilias biologische Kindern, dieser Segen war den beiden nicht vergönnt gewesen, aber trotzdem die Prinzen. Sie waren adoptiert worden, weil das Königreich Erben brauchte.  
Das Königreich hatte damals erstaunlich gut darauf reagiert. Niemand hatte versucht den Thron zu stürzen oder dergleichen. Es sprach sehr für die Bürger und das Reich. Natürlich war es auch nicht ohne Getuschel und Tratsch verlaufen, aber dennoch gut.  
Es war auch nicht so, dass Viktor nicht dankbar war adoptiert worden zu sein, er war nur kein Anhänger der Pflichten, die mit dem Prinzen Dasein einher kamen. Genauso wenig wie Yuri. Ein Umstand, der hier oft zu Diskussionen führte.  
Aber auch wenn die beiden keine Idealtypen des Prinzen waren, machte Yakov dennoch deutlich, dass er sie trotz allem liebte.  
Er hatte außerdem aufgeben, beziehungsweise nie versucht, sie dazu zu kriegen ihn Vater zu nennen. In gewisserweise und rechtlich gesehen war er das, aber ganz richtig fühlte es sich nicht an. Viktor nannte Lilia auch nie Mutter, zu mal er zu ihr noch eine viel seichtere Beziehung hatte. Sie hatten einfach nie sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, seit sie und Yakov sich getrennt hatten. Sie waren zwar noch als König und Königin zusammen, aber das Schloss war groß genug, um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn man wollte. Oder sogar ewig lange Ausflüge auf Güter auf dem Land zu machen. Momentan war sie nur ihm Schloss, um Yuri die feineren Raffinessen des Tanz beizubringen. Ein Gedanke, der gut zu den folgenden Worten des Königs passte.  
„Ihr denkt beide nur ans Tanzen. Das ist die einzige höfische Etikette, die euch wirklich interessiert. Und selbst da seid ihr so eigenwillig.“  
Yuri grinste zufrieden. Viktors Bruder, war wie er selbst ein Naturtalent, was das Tanzen betraf. Ihm wurde sogar nachgesagt, er könnte Viktor eines Tages übertreffen. Er war auch sonst sehr talentiert, aber wie bei Viktor war das verschwendete Liebesmüh, weil sie beide kein besonderes Interesse daran hatten den Thron zu übernehmen.  
„Jedenfalls wird es ein Ball geben. Über drei Tage“  
Mit funkelnden Augen richtete sich Yuri auf.   
„Großartig!“, verkündete er.  
Auch Viktor wand sich aufmerksam dem König zu.  
„Der Ball wird Viktor zu Ehren ausgerichtet.“  
Yuri verzog kurz das Gesicht und zuckte dann die Schultern.  
„Warum auch immer, aber immerhin ein Ball.“  
Viktor allerdings blieb misstrauischer. Yakov wollte wohl kaum seinen Unwillen die Krone zu übernehmen mit einem Ball zelebrieren, dessen Mittelpunkt Viktors Lieblingszeitverschwendung des Nicht-Königs-Seins war.  
„Mir zu Ehren?“  
„Du bist jetzt 27, Viktor. Du wirst nicht jünger.“  
Entrüstet verzog Viktor das Gesicht. Ja, vielen Dank auch. Er hatte selbst schon den langsamen, aber beständigen Rückzug seiner schönen Haare bemerkt, aber eigentlich versucht möglichst wenig darüber nachzudenken. Bevor Viktor seiner Empörung Ausdruck verleihen konnte, sprach Yakov aber bereits weiter.  
„Auch wenn du dem widerspricht. Solltest du irgendwann einmal dieses Königreich übernehmen, würde ich es bevorzugen dich vermählt zu sehen. Ein Erbe würde auch nicht schaden.“  
Viktor ahnte worauf das hinauslief und er spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen.  
Warum um den heißen Brei herumreden, wenn man gleich auf den Punkt kommen konnte.  
„Dieser Ball wird veranstaltet egal, was ich sage, nicht wahr?“, fragte Viktor.  
„Ja“, erwiderte der König hart, „Viktor, ich habe dir viele Freiheiten gelassen, aber irgendwann ist es genug. Du wirst an diesem Ball teilnehmen.“  
Die Qual der Wahl blieb ihm also wie angenommen erspart. Aber wenn er schon mitspielte, dann zu seinen Bedingungen.  
„Schön“, antwortete Viktor kurz und kühl.  
„Gut. Er wird in einer Woche stattfinden. Ich werde Einladungen an alle heiratsfähigen Prinzessinnen und höheren Damen schicken lassen.“  
Viktor hob einen Augenbraue.  
„Und was ist mit den Männern?“  
Yakov seufzte. Ein biologisches Erbe als Gegenargument zu bringen wäre an seiner Stelle wohl unpassend gewesen.  
„Schön. Dann schicke ich auch Einladungen an die Prinzen und Fürsten.“  
„Ich darf tragen, was ich will“, verlangte Viktor.  
„Solange es anständig ist“, erwiderte Yakov. Viktor nickte.  
„Und Makkachin bekommt eine Schleife.“  
Links von ihm kniff Yuri die Augen zusammen.  
„Du willst deinen Hund mit auf den Ball nehmen?“  
„Natürlich“, gab Viktor selbstverständlich zurück.  
„Gut, gut“, meinte Yakov nur und winkte resigniert mit der Hand.  
„Hauptsache, du nimmst teil. Und jetzt zu dir Yuri.“  
„Kann ich dann gehen?“, hakte Viktor nach.  
„Von mir aus“, sagte Yakov und sah ihn schon gar nicht mehr an.  
„Hey!“, beschwerte sich Yuri, „Warum musste ich mir sein Gespräch mit anhören, aber er darf gehen?“  
Viktor hörte Yakovs Antwort nicht mehr, denn die Tür fiel bereits hinter ihm zu.  
Er wanderte durch die Flure des Palastes auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemach.  
Er war viel zu leicht auf diesen ganzen Ball eingegangen. Aber was brachten Diskussionen? Außerdem hatte Yakov recht, er konnte sich wohl nicht ewig seiner Verantwortung entziehen. Und wenn ein Ball den König glücklich machte. Sollte Yakov doch glauben, dass ein bisschen Umgang mit dem Hof und sozialer Druck ihn zur Vernunft kommen lassen würden.  
Viktor wusste, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war, warum er so wenig protestiert hatte.  
Er war einsam. Nicht weil er keine Freunde hatte oder nichts zu tun, einfach weil er nachts alleine lag und zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Es war eine dumme Hoffnung zu glauben, er könnte auf einem Ball voller Fremden in drei Tagen jemanden finden, den er sein ganzes Leben halten konnte.  
Von dem er wusste, dass er ihn sein ganzes Leben lieben würde.  
Viktor wusste das Heirat zu ihren Zeiten nicht unbedingt oft aus Liebe geschah. Sie war viel mehr ein Werkzeug politischer und sozialer Interessen geworden.  
Aber auch Yakov und Lilia hatten einst aus Liebe geheiratet, auch wenn es nicht gehalten hatte.  
Und Viktor war ein ganz furchtbarer Romantik, der absolut aus Liebe heiraten wollte.  
Es war also vielleicht eine dumme Hoffnung, aber er konnte es nicht ändern, denn Hoffen war eines der Dinge, die der Mensch am besten konnte.

Yuuri sagte sich immer, dass sein Leben eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht war.   
Besonders in Momenten wie diesen, in welchen er in die Brotstube kam und ihn Phichit mit dem strahlendsten Lächeln begrüßte. Er zauberte jedes Mal automatisch ein Lächeln auf seine eigenen Lippen.  
Er bestellte, was er brauchte und bezahlte, als Phichit sich bereits die Schürze abband.  
Er lief um die Theke herum und hakte sich bei Yuuri unter.  
„Ich mache Pause, Celestino! Ich begleite Yuuri beim Einkaufen“, rief er zurück und winkte seinem Vorgesetzten, ehe er Yuuri mit durch die Türe zog.  
Yuuri versucht zurück zu sehen, aber Phichits dunkle Haare versperrten ihm den Weg.  
„Phichit, das ist sehr nett, aber nicht, dass du wegen mir irgendwann noch gefeuert wirst“, murmelte er unsicher.  
Phichit winkte ab.  
„Ach was. Du kennst doch Celestino. Er versteht das. Außerdem mag er dich. Er hat nicht vergessen, dass du damals immer ausgeholfen hast. Es ist sowieso nie viel los, wenn du kommst.“  
„In Ordnung“, nickte Yuuri, etwas beruhigter.  
„Also dann, Yuuri“, meinte Phichit fröhlich, „Womit haben die Geschwister Grauenhaft und ihre reizende Mutter dich denn heute beauftragt?“  
Er nahm den Einkaufszettel aus Yuuris Hand und überflog ihn.  
„Dann gehen wir am besten als zum Markt und erst am Ende zum Schneider, damit nichts dreckig wird.“  
Yuuri nickte.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du da bleibst, Yuuri“, meinte Phichit seufzend.  
„Mein Zimmer ist klein, aber du würdest bestimmt noch reinpassen. Und Celestino würde dir bestimmt eine Arbeit geben. Oder irgendjemand Anderes hier. Jeder liebt dich.“  
Das war wohl eine Übertreibung, aber Yuuri konnte ein Lächeln nicht aufhalten. Es hatte einen wehmütigen Unterton als er antwortete: „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Das ist sehr nett, aber es geht nicht. Es ist das Gasthaus meiner Eltern. Ich kann dort nicht weg. Und es wäre ungerecht gegenüber Robert.“  
Phichit seufzte.  
„Nein, wie du behandelt wirst, das ist ungerecht.“  
Yuuri schwieg. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon oft genug gehabt. Und er wusste, dass Phichit irgendwo recht hatte. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, dass Gasthaus seiner Eltern zu verlassen.  
Sie waren viel zu früh gestorben, wobei Eltern für ihre Kinder vermutlich immer zu früh starben.   
Er hatte ein paar schöne Jahre mit ihnen gehabt, aber in einem Jahr war eine schlimme Krankheit umgegangen und die beiden waren nicht verschont worden. All die Medizin, die sie hatten kaufen können, hatten sie Yuuri gegeben. Es war nicht gerecht gewesen. Aber auch nicht zu ändern.  
Alles was ihm damals von ihnen geblieben war, war der Hund, den sie ihm als Kind geschenkt hatten.   
Er hatte ihn nach dem Kronprinz des Landes benannt, den er als Kind einmal in der Stadt gesehen hatte. Es war der schönste Mann gewesen, den er je gesehen hatte.   
Sein Hund Vicchan war sein letztes Familienmitglied gewesen.  
Er war noch nicht alt genug gewesen, als seine Eltern gestorben waren, um alleine zu leben.  
Robert, ein Kaufmann, der das Gasthaus seiner Eltern gekauft hatte, hatte ihn aufgenommen und bei sich leben lassen. Er war ein netter Mann, aber oft auf Reisen. Und von von einer seiner Reisen war er nie zurückgekehrt. Der erneute Verlust hatte ihn hart getroffen, aber er war immer dankbar gewesen. Egal, wie kurz die Zeit mit seinen Liebsten auch gewesen sein mochte.  
Heutztage viel das schwerer. Robert hatte zuvor eine ganz furchtbare Frau geheiratet, die ihre Töchter aus früherer Ehe nach ihrem Ebenbild erzogen hatte.  
Yuuri war zur Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit erzogen worden und all seine Verluste und Rückschläge hatten seine Einstellung und Wesen nicht verändert. Vielleicht hatte es ihn nur noch freundlicher gemacht, um anderen den selben Schmerz zu ersparen.  
Yuuri hatte versucht sich mit seiner sozusagen Stiefmutter und seinen Stiefschwestern zu verstehen. Aber sie legten keinen Wert darauf. Für sie war er nur ein besseres Hausmädchen und irgendwie hatte Yuuri sich fast damit abgefunden.  
„Oh, beeindruckend. Anastasia hat es wohl wirklich darauf angelegt dich durch die halbe Stadt zu jagen“, kommentierte Phichit als er feststellte, dass Yuuris Einkaufsliste auch eine Rückseite hatte. Yuuri zuckte die Schultern.  
„Wie kann jemand mit einem so hübschen Namen nur ein so hässlichen Inneres haben?“, seufzte Phichit, „Und Drizella erst.“  
Verwirrt zog Yuuri die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Du findest Drizella ist ein schöner Name? Seit wann das denn?“  
Phichit lachte laut.  
„Gott nein! Und ich meinte nur Drizella ist noch schlimmer.“  
Yuuri stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein und sie plauderten über alles Mögliche, während er Lebensmittel und Alltagsgegenstände von seiner Liste abarbeitete.  
Ja, seine Familienumstände waren wirklich furchtbar, aber er konnte nicht gehen. Er sollte es. Aber einst war dieses Haus wirklich sein Zuhause gewesen und dann hatte ein guter Mann ihm einmal mehr die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben. Und Yuuri war dankbar. Und im Gedenken, derer die er verloren hatte blieb er.  
Außerdem wusste er nicht, was aus dem Gasthaus werden würden, wenn er nicht alles am Laufen hielt. Und das machte ihm Angst.  
Phichit schien zu wissen was er dachte, als Yuuri gerade ein paar Nägel kaufte.  
„Wie ich sehe, darfst du schon wieder Dielen austauschen? Das Gasthaus würde zu Grunde gehen ohne dich. Kein Wunder, wo deine Stiefschwestern keinen Finger rühren.“  
Dem konnte er nicht widersprechen. Als sie den Laden verließen, zog Phichit ihn zu einem Stand mit Süßgebäck und kaufte ihnen Teilchen.  
„Zeit für eine Pause“, verkündete er.  
Yuuri hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Du hast doch schon Pause.“  
Phichit machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
„Ich meinte eine Pause für dich. Und ich mach einfach eine Pause von der Pause.“  
Yuuri schmunzelte.  
„Aber hieße das nicht, dass du arbeiten müsstet?“  
„Nein, nein“, meinte Phichit und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie sich auf einem Brunnenrand niederließen, „Das heißt ich mach in der Pause noch eine angenehmere Pause.“  
„Verstehe“, meinte Yuuri grinsend und biss von seinem Teilchen ab.  
Er hatte kurz überlegt gegen eine Pause zu protestieren, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es nicht sonderlich eilig zurückzukommen. Er würde so oder so wegen irgendetwas angemeckert werden.  
„Oh!“, rief Phichit plötzlich aus und krümelte auf seine Hose und ein wenig auf den Boden. Sofort kamen ein paar Tauben angeflogen, um die Krümel aufzupicken. Yuuri brach ein Stück seines Gebäcks ab und krümelte es ebenfalls auf den Boden. Die Tauben freuten sich.  
„Jetzt werden wir die doch nie wieder los“, murmelte Phichit in einer halbherzigen Beschwerde und mit einem kurzen Blick zu der Horde Tauben, „Aber egal, das wollte ich gar nicht sagen. Hast du schon von den Einladungen gehört?“  
„Welche Einladungen?“, fragte Yuuri mit vollem Mund.  
„Es wird einen Ball geben!“, verkündete Phichit mit einer dramatischen Geste seiner Hände, „Und er wird drei Tage andauern. Er ist zu Ehren des Prinzen-“  
„Prinz Viktors?“, fragte Yuuri schnell nach.  
Phichit sah ihn mit einem wissendem Grinsen an. Yuuris Besessenheit von diesem Mann, denn er eigentlich gar nicht wirklich kannte, war ihm wohl bekannt.  
„Ja. Wenn du mich jetzt ausreden lässt. Also, er geht drei Tage und der König hat verkündet, dass sein Sohn sich auf diesem Ball eine Frau suchen soll. Oder einen Mann, denn die Einladungen gingen an sämtliche Prinzessinnen und Prinzen. Ebenso wie zig Adelsfamilien.“  
Yuuri fühlte einen irrationalen Stich in seiner Brust, als er die Information verarbeitete, dass der Prinz jemanden heiraten sollte. Es war dämlich, schließlich hatte er damit gar nichts zu tun.  
Er hatte nur diese Schwärmerei, die immer weiter ausgeufert war, seit er ein Kind gewesen war. Er hatte Prinz Viktor nie wieder persönlich gesehen, aber immer wieder gab es Portraits und Plakate mit seinem Gesicht und Yuuri konnte sich nicht von ihm lösen.   
Es war zu einem Fest gewesen als er den Prinzen als Kind gesehen hatte. Er hatte mit einem der Männer aus dem Dorf getanzt und danach mit einer der Damen. Yuuri wusste nicht mehr wie seine Tanzpartner ausgesehen hatte, aber er erinnerte sich mit beeindruckender Genauigkeit an die flüssigen Bewegungen des Prinzen und wie sein Haar durch die Luft gewirbelt war bei jeder raffinierten Drehung. Als Kind war er sich sicher gewesen, das irgendeine Magie am Werk gewesen sein musste. Die führenden als auch die nicht führenden Schritte hatten ausgesehen wie eine komplizierte Zauberformel und waren doch von bewundernswerter Klarheit gewesen. Der Tanz war seitdem seine einzige Verbindung zu dem wunderschönen Mann auch wenn er sehr oft alleine tanzte. Manchmal tanzte er mit Phichit, aber das war immer seltener geworden, denn die Arbeit im Gasthaus nahm nur zu.  
„-uuri. Yuuri! Hallo?“  
Phichit wedelte vor seinem Gesicht herum und Yuuri blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Entschuldigung, was?“  
Ein Schmunzeln fand den Weg auf Phichits Lippen.  
„Warst du wieder abgelenkt? Kaum erwähne ich den Prinz verfällst du in Tagträume. Hast ihn auf dem Ball verführt und dann habt ihr stürmisch geheiratet?“  
„P-Phichit...“, murmelte Yuuri verlegen, „Was redest du da? Nein...“  
Wobei das zugeben nach einem sehr schönen Tagtraum klang.  
„Warum denn nicht? Das wäre die Gelegenheit diesen Tagtraum wahr werden zu lassen!“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ihr habt bestimmt auch eine Einladung erhalten. Und du bist doch auch adelig, Yuuri! Das ist die Gelegenheit! Du kannst den Prinzen sehen. Du kannst tanzen!“  
Yuuri blinzelte. Und dann blinzelte er erneut.  
„Was?“, fragte er stumpf.  
Phichit verdrehte seufzend die Augen.  
„Also wirklich, Yuuri. Theoretisch gehörst du doch zur Familie. Also bist du auch eingeladen, wenn der Rest eine Einladung erhalten hat.“  
„Das stimmt“, stellte er stupide fest. Er stand noch unter Roberts Vormundschaft und der soziale Rang ihrer Familie war nicht gering, wenn auch nicht für das alltägliche Leben wirklich relevant. Für einen Moment wallte Freude in seinen Innerem auf. Sie erstarb allerdings sogleich als ihm alle anderen Umstände wieder einfielen.  
„Sie werden mich niemals mitnehmen. Und ich habe sowieso nichts zum anziehen für einen Ball.“  
Phichit verzog grübelnd das Gesicht.  
„Dann musst du dich raus schleichen. Und es ist egal wie du aussiehst, der Prinz wird so oder so von dir verzaubert sein.“  
Yuuri lächelte. So wie er einst von ihm bezaubert worden war.  
Aber das war nicht realitätsnah.  
„Selbst wenn ich etwas finde und mich raus schleichen könnte, ich käme niemals rechtzeitig zum Schloss und wieder zurück ohne das jemand etwas bemerkt.“  
Darauf fiel auch Phichit nichts mehr ein.  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss langsam zurück. Mittags ist viel los“, meinte Phichit wehmütig, als er sich umsah. Yuuri erhob sich und gab den Rest seines Gebäcks den Tauben. Er lächelte, auch wenn es ein wenig erzwungen war.  
„Kein Problem. Den Rest schaff ich auch allein.“  
„Tut mir Leid, Yuuri“, sagte Phichit ohne bestimmte Referenz, was er meinte. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Vielleicht hast du ja doch irgendwie Glück.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Yuuri machte sich auf den Weg zum Schneider.  
Glück war in seinem Leben eher rar gesät. Aber das machte nichts. Dafür schätzte er, was er hatte umso mehr. Es war manchmal schwer und er verzweifelte, aber am Ende half es wieder aufzustehen und weiterzumachen.  
Da war diese kleine Hoffnung, dass es besser werden würde. Er wollte sich nicht darauf verlassen, aber er hielt daran fest. Schritt für Schritt in eine Richtung, die sich hoffentlich als die Richtige erwies. Diese Einstellung half jedenfalls weiterzumachen.

Als er nach Hause kam, bemüht möglichst nichts von all den Sachen, die er tragen musste, fallen zu lassen, wusste er sofort, dass die Einladung bereits angekommen war.  
Seine Stiefmutter und seine Stiefschwestern saßen um den Tisch im Speisezimmer, ein Brief zwischen ihnen. Seine Stiefmutter warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und wand sich dann wieder dem Papier zu.  
Drizella sah ihn und die Sachen auch flüchtig an und sagte: „Du bist spät.“  
Es war keinesfalls freundlich, aber es war keine direkte Beleidigung. Und das war alles, was er zu hören bekam. Yuuri war überrascht, aber er wollte sich keinesfalls beschweren. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Vielleicht, wenn er sich geschickt anstellte und sich ruhig und fleißig verhielt, würden sie ihn mitnehmen?  
Er legte die Anziehsachen über das Treppengelände, um sie später nach oben zu bringen und brachte die Lebensmittel in die Küche. Er musste kochen und das Abendessen vorbereiten, aber die Mittagszeit war gerade erst vorbei, also konnte er noch einen kleinen Augenblick warten. Das Gasthaus war schon lange kein richtiges Gasthaus mehr, aber Yuuri blieb gewissenhaft. Seine Stiefmutter hatte es zu einer Art Prestigeunterkunft gemacht und ließ hier nur noch die edeleren Gäste unterkommen, wenn sie der Meinung war, der Kontakt mit diesen würde ihr einen Vorteil bringen. Momentan beherbergten sie einen Kaufmann, aber er war oft außer Haus.   
Möglichst leise ging er zurück ins Speisezimmer.  
„Und ihr braucht beide ein neues Kleid. Und du musst davor unbedingt zum Friseur, Drizella.“  
Sie hielt inne.   
„Was willst du, Aschenbagasch?“, fragte sie unfreundlich. Den unliebsamen Spitznamen hatte ihm Drizella einst verpasst und er war ihn nie wieder losgeworden. Es war eine ständige Verhöhnung. Seine Kleider waren dreckig und alt, deswegen nannten sie ihn Gesindel. Und weil er neben dem Ofen schlief und öfter Asche im Gesicht hatte, war es eine für sie nette Erweiterung gewesen.  
Aber er hatte sich traurigerweise bereits daran gewöhnt. Er ignorierte es.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte er möglichst unaufdringlich, auch wenn er es eigentlich schon wusste.  
„Ein Brief vom König“, sagte Anastasia wichtigtuerisch.  
„Er lädt zu einem Ball ein, damit Prinz Viktor endlich heiratet. Wird so langsam ja auch Zeit.“  
Yuuri kniff die Lippen zusammen, um keine bösen Kommentar abzugeben.  
„Darf ich den Brief sehen?“, fragte er.  
„Uh. Du machst ihn nur schmutzig“, meinte Anastasia, aber ihre Mutter hob stolz das Kinn.  
„Du kannst ja einen Blick darauf werfen. Man sieht ja nicht jeden Tag einen Brief vom König persönlich.“  
Sie schob den Brief über den Tisch in seine Richtung und einmal war er fast dankbar für den Hochmut seiner Stiefmutter. Er überflog die Anrede und die Zeile, die er schon von Phichtit kannte.  
'Alle heiratsfähigen Damen und Herren“, las er und ein sein Herz klopfte verräterisch.  
„Wirklich beeindruckend“, sagte er und natürlich bemerkte er den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aller Anwesenden.  
„Es gibt also viel zu tun. Anastasia und Drizella sind zwar bezaubernde Geschöpfe“, eine Aussage, der er so nicht zustimmen konnte, „aber sie müssen perfekt aussehen, wenn sie den Prinzen bezaubern wollen.“  
„Was ist mit Tanzen?“  
Seine Stiefmutter hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Tanzen? Was soll damit sein?“  
„Prinz Viktor tanzt gerne“, murmelte Yuuri, „Vielleicht sollten sie ihre Tanzschritte ausbessern.“  
Anastasia und Drizella kicherten überheblich, während seine Stiefmutter ihn kopfschüttelnd ansah.  
„Na und? Am Ende geht es doch sowieso um das Aussehen. Der Prinz wird da wohl kaum anders sein.“  
Sie lachte abfällig.  
Yuuri hoffte sehr, sie hatte Unrecht. Prinz Viktor war nicht so oberflächlich, da war er sich sicher.  
Es stimmte, dass er durchaus für seinen ausgefallenen Kleidungsstil und Vorlieben außergewöhnlicher Äußerlichkeiten bekannt war, aber das hieß nicht zwingend, dass Prinz Viktor oberflächlich war.  
Seine Stiefmutter nahm den Brief wieder an sich und nickte zufrieden.  
Es war Yuuris Chance. Ihre Konversation war nicht annähernd so harsch gewesen wie sonst, sie schienen alle in guter Stimmung zu sein. Er schluckte und ballte die Faust zusammen.  
Eine Antwort konnte ihm nicht mehr wehtun als der Rest, wenn er jetzt fragte.  
„Darf ich mitkommen?“  
Überrascht sahen ihn alle an.  
„Was?“  
„Naja, die Einladung gilt doch der ganzen Familie und es sind Damen und Herren eingeladen“, meinte er, seine Stimme immer leiser.  
Drizella schnaubte.  
„Du willst mit? Der Prinz heiratet doch ohnehin keinen Mann.“  
Er wollte ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten. Er wollte ihn kennenlernen. Außerdem hätte er keine Männer eingeladen, wenn er nicht interessiert wäre. Aber das war sowieso nicht der einzige Grund, warum er mit wollte.  
„Ich möchte tanzen.“  
„Gott, er ist so lustig“, kicherte Anastasia. Seine Stiefmutter lächelte belustigt.  
„Du hast doch gar nichts zum Anziehen. Du kannst doch nicht in diesen Lumpen gehen.“  
„Der Schneider leiht mir vielleicht einen alten Anzug.“  
Immer noch spöttisch sahen sie zu ihm.  
„Bitte“, sagte er flehentlich.  
„Na schön“, sagte seine Stiefmutter und die Schwestern schnappten überrascht nach Luft, „Du kannst mitkommen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Du musst eine Liste mit Aufgaben abarbeiten, bevor der Ball nächste Woche beginnt.“  
Yuuri nickte eifrig.  
„Natürlich“, bekräftigte er. Egal, was sie ihm aufbürden würden, er würde alles tun, um mit zu diesem Ball zu können.


	2. Erster Abend

*

„Das ist unmöglich!“, meinte Phichit entrüstet, erneut eine von Yuuris Listen in der Hand. Nur diesmal war es die Liste der Dinge, die er bis zum nächsten Freitagabend erledigt haben musste.  
Sie beinhaltete viel Putzen, Reparieren und er sollte das komplette Speisezimmer neu streichen.  
„Es muss möglich sein, Phichit. Sonst kann ich nicht zum Ball.“  
„Yuuri, das ist Wahnsinn. Ich weiß, der Prinz und das Tanzen haben es dir wirklich angetan, aber ist es das echt wert? Sie tun so als wärst du ihr Sklave.“  
Ja, da erzählte er ihm nichts Neues. Aber er war fest entschlossen diese Liste zu bewältigen. Er würde zu diesem Ball gehen.  
„Ich krieg das hin“, meinte er und Phichit warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, während er ihm die Liste zurückgab. Dann setzte er ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.  
„Na schön! Dann darfst du keine Zeit verlieren“, er riss die untere Hälfte von Yuuris Einkaufszettel ab, „Ich besorge alles, was hier drauf steht und du kümmerst dich um die andere Hälfte und besuchst den Schneider.“  
„Du bist der Beste, Phichit!“, rief Yuuri ihm glücklich hinter her. Er hätte keinen besseren Freund haben können.  
„Erwähn das vor dem Prinz“, lachte Phichit zurück und Yuuri schmunzelte. Dann ging er entschlossen Richtung Schneider.  
Der Schneider, ein Mann namens Michele, dessen Schwester einen Blumenstand auf dem Markt hatte, kannte ihn schon länger. Yuuri kam öfter her und auch wenn sie mehr Bekannte waren als Freunde, war er doch so nett nachzusehen, ob er in Yuuris Größe noch einen passablen Anzug hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er dazu sogar noch eine verzierte Weste. Man konnte allen Kleidungsstücken ansehen, dass sie schon etwas älter waren und bereits getragen, aber es war besser als alles, was Yuuri im Moment besaß.  
„Danke, vielen, vielen Dank“, sagte er abermals und Michele winkte ab.  
„Keine Ursache. Du kannst die Sachen behalten, ich kann ohnehin nichts mehr damit anfangen.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Yuuri ungläubig.  
„Ja, nimm sie ruhig“, er steckte abwesend ein paar Nadeln zurück in das Kissen um seinen Arm, „Ich denke sie sind bei dir gut aufgehoben. Nachdem was Sara erzählt, kannst du sie gut gebrauchen.“  
Yuuri zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch. Er unterhielt sich manchmal mit Sara, aber wusste nicht genau, was Michele meinte.  
„Gute Kleidung wird von dir sicherlich mehr geschätzt als von deinen Schwestern“, meinte er und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
Yuuri nickte einfach.  
Mit den Kleidungsstücken über dem Arm verließ er den Laden wieder. Zeit den Rest zu erledigen.   
Phichit brachte ihm alles Andere und dann begab er sich nach Hause und begann augenblicklich mit der Arbeit.  
Eine Woche lang war er durchgängig beschäftigt, reparierte, renovierte und strich, während er gleichzeitig für ein paar eingekehrte Gäste kochte und alles putzte. Es war nervenaufreibend und anstrengend und sein Schlaf auf der alten Matratze vor dem Kamin war kurz.  
Und auch wenn Yuuri mehr als einmal dachte, er würde es zeitlich nicht schaffen und ihm alles zu viel wurde, er rappelte sich wieder auf und machte weiter. Er konnte zusammenbrechen, wenn die Zeit um war.  
Aber tatsächlich wurde er eine Stunde vor der Abfahrt zum Ball mit allem fertig. Er konnte es selbst fast nicht glauben, als er das Tuch sinken ließ und die klaren Scheiben betrachtete. Seine Liste war abgearbeitet. Rechtzeitig. Er war fertig. Yuuri konnte mit auf den Ball.  
„Was stehst du da so rum, Aschenbagasch?“, fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich um.  
„Ich bin fertig“, sagte er und sah seiner Stiefmutter entgegen.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte sie überrascht.  
Yuuri hielt ihr die abgehakte Liste hin.  
„Ich habe alles erledigt, was ihr mir aufgetragen habt. Jetzt darf ich mit zu dem Ball.“  
Seine Stiefmutter überflog das Stück Papier und sah sich dann im Raum um. Dann ging sie in die Küche und durch den Flur und prüfte alles, was Yuuri hatte erledigen müssen.  
Die Schwestern kamen die Treppe hinunter.  
„Yuuri, du musst mein Kleid ordentlich schnüren.“  
„Und wo hast du meine Halskette hin getan?“  
Sie sahen ihre Mutter neben ihm stehen.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich habe alle meine Aufgaben erfüllt“, erklärte Yuuri.  
„Hat er wirklich, Mutter?“ fragte Drizella.  
Yuuri wusste, sie gönnten es ihm alle nicht. Aber er kniff die Lippen zusammen und hoffte, dass es gut gehen würde. Er wollte unbedingt auf diesen Ball.  
„Hast du überhaupt etwas zum Anziehen?“, fragte Anastasia und betrachtete ihn abschätzig von oben bis unten.  
„Der Schneider hat mir einen Anzug gegeben. Bitte nehmt mich mit.“  
Die Schwestern und ihre Mutter tauschten ein paar Blicke aus.  
„Ihr habt versprochen, ich darf mit, wenn ich alle meine Aufgaben erledige.“  
„Das ist wahr“, meinte seine Stiefmutter langsam.  
„Geh und hilf den Mädchen bei der Vorbereitung. In einer halben Stunde fahren wir.“  
Yuuri flog praktisch die Treppe hinauf, um zu helfen. Er würde mitgehen.   
Zwanzig Minuten später eilte er wieder hinunter. Er hatte ein Geräusch gehört als wäre etwas umgefallen und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Die Schwestern folgten ihm kichernd und geschwätzig.  
„Ich sollte mich umziehen“, meinte er und wollte an seiner Stiefmutter vorbei in die Küche.  
„Das wird wohl nicht nötig sein“, sagte sie. Yuuri schluckte.  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte er leise.  
Anastasia und Drizella tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand miteinander.  
„Du bist noch nicht fertig hier ihm Haus.“  
Er trat an ihr vorbei in die Küche. Auf dem Boden lag eine heruntergefallen Schüssel und hunderte von Erbsen.  
„Die Schüssel muss mir runter gefallen sein. Entschuldigung“, ihre Stimme klang kein bisschen nach Bedauern, „Du musst sie wohl wieder aufsammeln. Und sortiere die Schlechten am besten direkt aus. Am besten bist du fertig bis wir nachher wiederkommen.“  
Spöttisch sahen die drei Frauen ihn an.  
„Schade. Vielleicht kannst du ja morgen mit“, meinte Drizella und dann verschwanden sie lachend durch die Tür.   
Yuuri sank auf die Knie, sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war und ihm floßen stumm Tränen über seine Wangen.  
Er würde morgen und auch am danach folgendem Tag nicht mitgehen. Er hätte es wissen müssen.  
Mit einem verdreckten Ärmel strich er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und begann die Erbsen wieder aufzusammeln.

Er hatte sich zwei Schüsseln genommen und begonnen die Erbsen dort hinein zu sortieren als er ein Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Überrascht sah er auf, das Gesicht verschmiert von Asche und Tränen. Es gab absolut niemand, den er erwarten würde. Auf dem Fenstersims saß eine Taube. Verwirrt erhob sich Yuuri und ging zum Fenster.  
Die Taube klopfte erneut mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Glas. Wollte sie herein?  
Er öffnete das Fenster und sie flog an ihm vorbei. Die schwarze Musterung auf ihrem Flügel kam ihm bekannt vor. Sie war eine der Tauben vom Markt. Manchmal hatte er sie gefüttert, auch wenn Phichit ihm immer sagte, dass er sie dann nie mehr los werden würde. Dass sie ihm allerdings nach Hause folgen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Sie landete auf dem Boden und gurrte und plötzlich hörte er dutzende Flügel schlagen und durch das Fenster flogen noch mehr Tauben ins Innere. Überrumpelt stolperte er zurück, während sie auf dem Boden landeten.  
„Wa-was?“  
Bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte die erste Taube eine Erbse vom Boden aufgesammelt. Yuuri eilte auf sie zu, um die Tauben davon abzuhalten alles zu essen. Aber die Taube landete auf dem Tisch und ließ die Erbse in die richtige Schüssel fallen. Verblüfft blieb Yuuri stehen. Ungläubig verfolgte er wie der Rest der Tauben ihrem Beispiel folgte und damit began die Erbsen einzusammeln und zu sortieren.  
Yuuri hätte das alles vielleicht mehr hinterfragen sollen, aber er hatte schon von wunderlicheren Geschichten gehört. Von Magie und sprechenden Tieren und alle dem. Er hatte sie nur nie geglaubt. Mit einem Mal schienen sie ihm alle wesentlich glaubwürdiger.  
„Danke, vielen Dank“, sagte er ernsthaft zu den Tauben, als er bestätigt hatte, dass sie wirklich die Erbsen für ihn aufsammelten. Anstatt zu viel darüber nachzudenken, sollt er diese Chance lieber nutzen.  
Vielleicht konnte er doch noch zu dem Ball. Aber er würde es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen. Der Weg zu Fuß war weit. Die Taube mit der schwarzen Musterung ließ sich neben ihm nieder und gurrte.  
Fragend sah Yuuri sieh an. Sie spannte ihre Flügel aus und flog wieder hinaus. Yuuri sah ihr hinterher. Sie landete auf einem Busch und sah ihn an. Wollte sie, dass er ihr folgte?  
Yuuri zuckte die Schultern. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren?  
Er eilte hinaus.  
Die Taube saß immer noch auf dem Busch. Als er sie erreichte flog sie weiter, über das Gartentor hinweg zu dem angrenzenden Wald.  
Er folgte ihr. Was wollte sie im Wald? Im Wald gab es nichts. Nichts außer Vicchans Grab.  
Er hatte seine geliebten Hund zwischen den Wurzeln einer Trauerweide begraben. Yuuri hatte bitterlich geweint als er auch das letzte Stück seiner Familie verloren hatte. Damals hatte er noch gedacht, es würde wieder alles gut werden. Vicchan war ein halbes Jahr, bevor seine Stiefmutter gekommen war, gestorben. Manchmal dachte Yuuri, dass es besser war. So hatte Vicchan diese furchtbaren Umständen nicht mehr mitbekommen müssen. Sein Haushalt wäre zu dem freundlichen Tier ohne Zweifel furchtbar gewesen.  
Als er die Taube dieses Mal erreichte, flog sie nicht wieder davon. Sie sah nur in Richtung Wald.  
Vielleicht wollte sie wirklich, dass er Vicchans Grab besuchte. Bedächtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen und folgte dem bekannten Weg.  
Mondlicht fiel vereinzelt durch Lücken zwischen den Baumkronen als er bei der Weide ankam. Er hatte einen kleinen Stein mit Vicchans Namen auf sein Grab gelegt und ließ sich nun kniend davor nieder.  
„Ah... Hallo, Vicchan...“, er lachte verlegen, „Es ist vermutlich etwas seltsam aufgrund einer Taube herzukommen, aber irgendwie wirkte es als wäre es das Richtige.“  
Natürlich war Vicchan tot und hatte auch zu Lebzeiten nicht reden könnte, aber Yuuri fühlte sich immer besser, wenn er mit ihm sprach. Er war so ein loyales Tier gewesen.  
„Prinz Viktor gibt einen Ball“, begann Yuuri und erzählte, was passiert war. Er war so beschäftigt gewesen, die Liste abzuarbeiten, dass er Vicchans Grab nicht hatte besuchen können. Er wurde immer geknickter je mehr er sprach, denn letztendlich löste sich die Geschichte in Wohlgefallen auf. Er hatte doch nichts erreicht.  
Ein Windhauch wirbelte seine Haare durcheinander und verfing sich in den Ästen der Trauerweide. Überrascht sah Yuuri auf als er meinte ein Bellen zu hören. Vicchan?  
Blätter wirbelten auf und Yuuri sah den Windhauch direkt auf sich zu kommen. Aber anstatt ihn zu treffen, legte er sich um ihn. Ein sanftes Leuchten erschien und dann hatte der Wind sich wieder gelegt.   
Verblüfft sah Yuuri sich um. Es war nicht passiert. Allerdings....  
Er hob seine Hände und gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich. Schwarze, edele Handschuhe wärmten seine Finger und als er seinen Blick nach unten wandern ließ, trug er eine schwarze Hose und ein passendes Oberteil. Er war für einen Moment verwirrt, denn sein Oberteil schien auf der einen Seite wie ein Frack weiter nach unten zu gehen und auf der anderen endete es wie ein normales Hemd. Aber dann erkannte er es, als die schimmernden Kristalle, die den weichen Stoff zierten, sich im Mondlicht brachen. Prinz Viktor hatte ein ganz ähnliches Gewand getragen als er damals auf dem Stadtfest getanzt hatte.  
Ehrfürchtig drehte Yuuri sich im Kreis, tief beeindruckend von der Kleidung, die er trug.   
„Danke, Vicchan“, sagte er und ein erneuter Windstoß kam auf und jagte Richtung Waldrand davon. Yuuri lächelte und folgte. Er hatte wirklich schon von wunderlicheren Geschichten gehört. Und die Chance selber eine zu erleben, sollte er nicht vertun.  
Yuuri kam wieder in ihrem Garten an. Der Wind war verschwunden. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken und er eilte um das Haus herum. Es war tatsächlich ein Wiehern gewesen, das er gehört hatte.   
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Yuuri die Kutsche aus Ebenholz an, vor dessen Wagen vier Pferde gespannt waren.  
Er entdeckte die Taube mit der Musterung oben auf dem Dach und sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf Richtung Kutsche. Bedächtig trat Yuuri auf die Kutsche zu. Wind fuhr von hinten in seinen Rücken und drängte ihn nach vorn. Eilig stolperte Yuuri in das Innere der Kutsche und ließ sich auf der Sitzbank nieder.   
Es war unfassbar. Die Kutsche rollte an und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er würde zum Ball fahren! Er würde Prinz Viktor sehen!  
Yuuri hoffte innigst, dass das Ganze kein Traum war. Und selbst dann wäre er vermutlich schon glücklich gewesen. Er konnte gar nicht genug Blumen auf Vicchans Grab legen, um das hier wieder gut zu machen.  
Yuuri steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster und der Fahrtwind zerzauste seine Haare. Das Schloss rückte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näher und kribbelnde Vorfreude machte sich in seinem Magen breit.  
Als er wieder nach innen sah, entdeckte er eine Taschenuhr auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank. Neugierig beugte er sich vor und hob sie auf. Es musst etwas acht Uhr sein, aber als er das Ziffernblatt betrachtete, zeigte der Stundenzeiger auf die 12. Auch die anderen Zeiger verharrten genau auf der 12. Keine Sekunde verging. Dann drehten sich die Zeiger mit einem Mal rückwärts und wanderten vier Stunden zurück. Jetzt zeigt die Uhr 8:10 an und der Sekundenzeiger lief.  
Yuuri verstand. Er hatte nur bis Mitternacht Zeit. Er wusste nicht, was dann passieren würde, aber er wollte sein Glück auch nicht testen. Er verstaute die Taschenuhr in seiner Hosentasche und sah wieder hinaus. Die Kutsche rollte die beleuchtete Einfahrt zum Eingang des Palastes hinauf.  
Das Kribbeln in seinem Magen verwandelte sich in unangenehme Nervosität. Er wusste nicht, wie man sich verhielt. Er kannte die Etikette nicht, er konnte keinen Adelsstand vorweisen und er wusste nicht, wo er hin musste. Für einen Moment war er versucht wieder umzukehren.   
Yuuri hätte ohnehin nicht gewusste wie, aber er riss sich zusammen, als die Kutsche vor der großen Treppe, die zu den Schlosstoren hinaufführte, zum Stehen kam.  
Ein Diener öffnete die Tür und Yuuri trat hinaus.  
Er versuchte so aus zu sehen als wüsste er, was er tat.  
„Entschuldigung“, fragte der Diener irritiert und Yuuri sank das Herz in die Hose, „Geht es ihrem Kutscher gut?“  
„Was?“, murmelte Yuuri und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Als er losgefahren war, hatte er nicht mal einen Kutscher gehabt, aber jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das vermutlich seltsam ausgesehen hätte.   
Dort wo der Kutscher saß, hockte eine schemenhafte Gestalt. In der Dunkelheit war sie schwer zu erkennen. Yuuri kniff die Augen zusammen und verkniff sich ein Lachen. Sein Kutscher war ein schwebender Umhang mit Hut.  
Er räusperte sich.  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung“, sagte er möglichst selbstbewusst und der Diener nickte immer noch verwirrt.  
„Zum Ball müssen Sie nur die Treppe hinauf und den Flur immer gerade aus. Die Flügeltür am Ende führt in den Ballsaal.“  
Yuuri nickte.  
Er begann die Treppe hinauf zu steigen und verkniff sich der Kutsche hinter her zu sehen.   
Dieser Ball war sein größter Traum und er würde hier tanzen. Vielleicht sogar mit dem Prinzen. Keine Zeit zurückzublicken.  
Der Flur war lang und hell und zig Fackeln erleuchteten den Weg. Er war der Einzige hier, bis auf die zwei Posten, neben der Flügeltür am anderen Ende. Der Ball hatte bereits vor über einer Stunde begonnen, es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass sonst niemand hier war. Yuuri war zu spät und er konnte den ängstlichen Gedanken nicht aufhalten, ob das irgendwelche Konsequenzen hatte. Die Flügeltür rückte mit jedem Schritt näher.   
Und er hatte überhaupt nicht mehr an seine Stiefmutter gedacht! Wenn sie ihn sahen... Aber eigentlich durfte er hier sein, die Erbsen waren sortiert. Aber er konnte seine Kleidung nicht erklären und wie er hergekommen war. Aber es war zu spät. Er stand bereits vor der Tür und die beiden Posten öffneten ihm.  
Behutsam trat er vor. Eine Treppe führte geradeaus hinunter zu der großen Tanzfläche, wo sich Damen und Herren in den ausgefallensten Gewändern tummelten. Dutzende Kronleuchter erhellten die Halle und Yuuri blieb in ehrfürchtiger Bewunderung stehen.  
Weite Kleider wirbelten in allen Farben über den glänzenden Boden, während die Herren mit eleganten Schritten zwischen ihnen hindurch schritten.  
Seine Augen suchten den Raum nach Prinz Viktor ab. Ganz am Ende des Saals befand sich der Thron, auf dem König Yakov saß, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Neben einem der Wachmänner entdeckte er Prinz Yuri, der sich angeregt unterhielt. Er strahlte praktisch über das ganze Gesicht. Yuuri kannte ihn nicht wirklich, aber er hatte gehört der junge Mann war meist schlechter Laune. Er freute sich für ihn. Aber wo war Prinz Viktor? Als er sich weiter umsah, trat auf einmal jemand neben ihn.  
„Wenn Ihr tanzen wollt, werdet ihr wohl die Treppe hinunter gehen müsste“, sagte eine amüsierte Stimme und Yuuri sah zu dem Mann, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Sein Haar war hell und strubblig, aber seine Augenbrauen waren dunkel und sein Blick hatte etwas Schelmisches.  
„Ähm...“, meinte Yuuri einfallsreich und der Mann lachte.  
„Sind wir etwas schüchtern? Keine Sorge, du siehst fantastisch aus.“  
Der Mann zwinkerte und Yuuri lächelte verwirrt.  
„Wen darf ich den ankünden?“, fragte der Mann schließlich und erst jetzt fiel Yuuri der Stab in seiner Hand auf, genau wie das Sprechrohr.   
„Ähm, ja...“, er brach ab. Er konnte seinen Namen nicht sagen. Seine Stiefmutter und Schwestern waren hier, es würde ihn sofort verraten. Yuuri kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Der Mann vor ihm zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Kein Name?“  
Dann zuckte er die Schultern und grinste.  
„Also gut. Vermutlich nicht ganz konventionell namenlose Gäste einzuladen, aber er wäre eine Verschwendung einen so ansehnlichen jungen Mann den Massen vorzuenthalten. Die Treppe musst du trotzdem runtergehen.“  
Yuuri nickte und trat auf die erste Stufe. Er hatte sich noch nie für außergewöhnlich hübsch gehalten, aber er nahm an, er sah auch nicht furchtbar aus. Sein Kostüm trug sicherlich Einiges zu seinem Auftritt bei.  
Donnernd hallte das Echo des Stabs von den Wänden wieder, als dieser den Boden traf.  
„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren“, hallte Stimme des blonden Mannes durch den Raum und Yuuri hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu ducken als sich vereinzelt ein paar Leute nach ihm umdrehten. Er hatte erst die Hälfte der Treppe erreicht. Schluckend ging er weiter.  
„Herzog Gutaussehend nicht von schlechten Eltern ist eingetroffen.“  
Rot entflammte auf Yuuris Wangen und er stolperte fast die nächsten zwei Stufen hinunter. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass auf den Lippen des Ankünders ein breites Grinsen lag. Die Anwesenden sahen sich verwirrt zu ihm um und Getuschel brach aus.  
Alle Augen lagen auf ihm als er das Ende der Treppe erreichte. Er blieb stehen und dann fiel sein Blick genau gerade aus. Einige Meter entfernt stand Prinz Viktor und ihre Augen trafen sich.  
Schimmerndes Blau sah ihn direkt an und Yuuri war sicher allein dafür hatte es sich gelohnt herzukommen.  
Er lächelte schüchtern und der Prinz warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.  
Es fühlte sich wie Schicksal an.

Es mochte sich wie Schicksal angefühlt haben, aber der Moment war schnell vorbei gewesen. Für einen Augenblick hatte Yuuri gedacht, der Prinz würde auf ihn zukommen, aber dann hatte ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren ihn angesprochen und ihre Blicke hatten sich wieder getrennt.  
Yuuri hatte das große Bedürfnis sich einfach abseits zu stellen und mit niemandem mehr zu interagieren, aber er hatte die skeptischen Blicke seiner Stiefmutter bereits gesehen.   
Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er es war und er wollte ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu geben das zu prüfen.  
Er hielt sich mit Tanzen auf Trab, denn tatsächlich mangelte es nicht an Interessenten. Yuuri versuchte allerdings nur den Prinzen im Auge zu behalten, aber dieser war andauernd in Gespräche vertieft oder tanzte mit jemand anderem. Prinz Viktor tanzte großartig. Nur leider nicht mit Yuuri.  
Vom Tanzen erschöpft auch wenn er großen Spaß daran hatte, der leider ein wenig durch seine Enttäuschung gedämpft wurde, hatte er sich möglichst weit weg von seiner Stiefmutter platziert.  
Er wusste nicht wie viele Gläser Champagner er bereits getrunken hatte, aber jedes Mal, wenn ein Diener mit einem Tablett vorbei kam, nahm er eines aus Frustration.  
Yuuri hatte gedacht überhaupt auf den Ball zu kommen wäre die größte Hürde, aber eigentlich stellte es sich als noch viel schwieriger heraus mit Prinz Viktor zu reden.  
„So begierig darauf sich zu betrinken?“, fragte eine Stimme neben ihm und Yuuri erkannte den Mann, der ihn angekündigt hatte.  
Er entschied sich die Frage zu ignorieren. Es war keine Rechtfertigung nötig.  
„Müsst Ihr nicht die Gäste ankündigen?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
Der Mann zuckte die Schultern.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe nur den eigentlich Beamten abgelöst, weil ich es lustig fand ein paar der Adligen zu blamieren.“  
Yuuri blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Siehst du die Dame in dem hässlichen gelben Kleid und dem komischen runden Hut?“, der Mann deutete Richtung Tanzfläche, „Sie heißt ab jetzt Fürstin Weichkäse mit Weintraube.“  
Yuuri schmunzelte. Tatsächlich war der Gelbton sehr käseartig und der Hut konnte, wenn man wollte durchaus als Weintraube gesehen werden.  
Der Mann wand sich wieder ihm zu.   
„Also Herzog Gutaussehend“, Yuuri verdrehte verlegen die Augen, „Ihr mögt ein Geheimnis um euren Namen mach, aber ich nicht. Du kannst mich Chris nennen.“  
„Freut mich, Chris“, meinte Yuuri ehrlich und überlegte welchen Namen er nennen könnte.  
Chris schien es ihm anzusehen.  
„Wenn du mir nicht deinen echten Namen nennst, bevorzuge ich Herzog Gutaussehend.“  
Er zwinkerte.  
„Lust auf einen Tanz?“  
Yuuri nickte. Er war froh über jede angenehme Gesellschaft.  
Chris übernahm die Führung, was in Ordnung war, denn Yuuri konnte alle Schritte.   
„Wirst du verfolgt?“, meinte Chris mit hochgezogener Augenbraue als Yuuri nach einer Pirouette versuchte sich umzusehen.  
„Nicht ganz. Nah dran“, gab Yuuri flüchtig zurück.  
„Lass mich raten, es hat etwas mit deinem geheimnisvollen Namen zu tun?“  
„Mein Name ist nicht wirklich besonders. Ich will nur keinen Ärger“, murmelte Yuuri.  
Chris schnaubte belustigt.  
„Das klingt nach einer langweiligen Einstellung.“  
Yuuri musste schmunzeln. Er hatte das Gefühl, Phichit würde sich großartig mit Chris verstehen.  
Chris drehte ihn von sich weg und Yuuri sah aus dem Augenwinkel das rosane Gewand des Prinzen. Dann wirbelte er zurück. So nah und doch so fern.  
Yuuri war frustriert.  
Sie drehten sich weiter in eleganten Kreisen, aber das Gespräch zwischen ihnen flammte nicht wieder auf, trotz Chris' Bemühungen ihn irgendwie bei Laune zu halten.  
Schließlich.wurde von einem braunhaarigen Mann abgelöst, der Chris als Tanzpartner übernahm, wobei sein neuer Tanzpartner ihm sehr zu gefallen schien. Er winkte Yuuri zu als sie ein bisschen weiter weg tanzten und Yuuri sah sich auf der Tanzfläche um. Wo war Prinz Viktor?   
Aber anstatt dem Prinzen sah er Anastasia, die sich zielstrebig auf ihn zu bewegte. Versucht nicht so panisch auszusehen, wie er sich fühlte, sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.  
Kurzerhand und vermutlich etwas selbstbewusster von dem ganzen Champagner trat er einfach an das nächste tanzende Paar heran und löste den Mann ab. Die Dame sah geschmeichelt aus und Yuuri führte sie in eine raffinierte Drehung, während er nach Anastasia sah. Sie war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Erleichtert atmete er aus und sah zu der Dame mit der er tanzte. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber dann tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.  
„Darf ich ablösen?“, fragte eine charmante Stimme und dann sah er direkt in Prinz Viktors Gesicht.  
Seine Tanzpartnerin lächelte erfreut und ging dann enttäuscht als sie merkte, dass sie nicht gemeint war. Aber das bekam Yuuri nur am Rande mit. Er starrte immer noch Prinz Viktor an. Dieser lächelte strahlend und nahm seine Hand und ließ seine andere auf Yuuris Schulter sinken. Automatisch glitt Yuuris Hand auf seinen Rücken unterhalb von Prinz Viktors Schulterblatt.  
Er würde führen, realisierte er. Bevor er zu viel darüber nachdenken konnte, setzte bereits das nächste Lied ein und er hörte auf den den Takt. Eins, zwei, drei und dann ging er einen Schritt nach vorne. Prinz Viktor schwebte praktisch nach hinten.  
Yuuri wollte etwas sagen, aber mit einem Mal waren ihm alle Worte entfallen.  
„Wie heißt Ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?“, sagte der Prinz.  
Yuuri wollte augenblicklich antworten, doch er biss sich auf die Lippe. Selbst es nur dem Prinzen zu sagen, wäre zu riskant.  
„Äh... Tja....“, er ließ den Kopf hängen, „Ich kann es Euch nicht sagen.“  
„Es bleibt als bei Herzog Gutaussehend?“, fragte der Prinz grinsend und Yuuri grinste verlegen zurück.  
„Das ist Chris' Schuld. Ich habe meinen Namen nicht so angeben...“, murmelte er.  
„Ihr kennt Chris bereits? Dann wisst Ihr auch, dass ich wohl weiß, dass er gerne seine Späße treibt.“  
Yuuri realisierte, dass sie bisher nur den Grundschritt getanzt waren und führte den Prinzen in eine komplizierte Figur, welche dieser meisterlich ausführte. Yuuri musste aufpassen weiter zu tanzen und nicht bewundernd stehen zu bleiben.  
Als sie wieder einander zugewandt tanzten, sagte Prinz Viktor: „Außerdem hat Chris ja recht.“  
Yuuri blinzelte verwirrt, ehe er den Zusammenhang herstellte. Der Prinz hatte ihm ein Kompliment über sein Aussehen gemacht.  
„Ihr seht auch sehr gut aus“, gab Yuuri zurück ohne darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt blinzelte der Prinz verwirrt, ehe er herzlich lachte.  
„Vielen Dank“, gab er zurück und drehte sich unter Yuuris Armen hindurch. Er war etwas größer als Yuuri und Yuuri versuchte nicht aus dem Takt zu kommen, während er sich streckte. Aber der Prinz folgte seiner Führung so mühelos und Yuuri merkte zunehmend wieder, warum er das tanzen so liebte. Es machte Spaß.  
Wagemutig wechselte er seine Schritte und ging zur Seite. Der Prinz folgte ihm und sie führten eine weitere Figur aus.  
„Ich mag Eure Garderobe. Sie kommt mir sehr bekannt vor.“  
Der Prinz zwinkerte.  
Yuuri wollte etwas erwidern, ihm sagen wie atemberaubend der Prinz darin ausgesehen hatte, aber dann verkniff er es sich. Würde es verraten, wo er herkam? Er hatte ihn nur auf dem Dorffest damit gesehen.  
Stattdessen nickte er nur, dass er den Hinweis verstanden hatte.  
Prinz Viktors rosanes Frack schwebte hinter ihm durch die Luft.  
„Ich liebe euer Kostüm“, sagte er ohne darüber nachzudenken, „Ihr seht aus wie ein Prinz.“  
Yuuri geriet ins Stammeln.   
„Also ihr seid ein Prinz, aber... ähm... also. Irgendwie wirkt Ihr darin noch eleganter.“  
Resigniert über sein Gestammel ließ er den Kopf hängen.  
„Es sieht bezaubernd aus“, meinte er schließlich.   
Und dann schmunzelte er in sich hinein, weil seine eigene Kleidung im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bezaubernd war. Er verpasste Prinz Viktors Reaktion, aber als er aufsah, strahlte ihm ein breites Lächeln entgegen. Für ein paar Augenblicke schwiegen sie, vertieft in die Kunst ihrer Schritte.  
„Ihr tanzt sehr gut“, meinte Prinz Viktor und Yuuri nickte abwesend. Es verwirrte ihn gesiezt zu werden.  
„Wäre es möglich mich zu duzen?“, meinte er und der Prinz guckte einmal mehr erst verwirrt und dann amüsiert.  
„Natürlich. Wenn du mich dann Viktor nennst.“  
Yuuri zögerte einen Moment. Es kam ihm unangemessen vor, aber er war jetzt schon viel mutiger als sonst. Das hier war das einzige Mal. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren?   
Andererseits sprach vielleicht auch ein wenig der Champagner aus ihm, dessen Mengen, die Yuuri getrunken hatte, sich so langsam bemerkbar machten.  
Er lächelte warm. Er tanzte mit dem Prinzen.  
„Also gut, Viktor“, sagte er kurz entschlossen und dann führte er eine neue Figur. Minako hatte sie ihm beigebracht bevor sie sich aufgemacht hatte die Welt zu bereisen. Ob Viktor sie nun kannte oder nicht, er tanzte sie perfekt.  
Angeregt von Adrealin und Alkohol leitete Yuuri eine Figur nach der anderen ein und wirbelte Viktor durch den Saal. Manchmal drehte er sich selbst oder sie drehten sich umeinander.   
„Du bist wirklich gut“, meinte Viktor ein wenig atemlos und Yuuri lachte zufrieden. Die Figuren und Drehungen wurden komplizierter und er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich die Menge um sie geteilt hatte. Alle sahen ihnen zu wie sie tanzten. Es war ihm egal.  
Die Musik spielte weiter und seine Füße flogen unablässig über den Boden.  
Viktor lachte herzlich und Yuuri konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern.  
„Du hast eine unglaubliche Ausdauer“; meinte Viktor, fast schon keuchend, als sie nach einem Lied schließlich eine Pause einlegten. Die restlichen Anwesenden waren immer noch um sie herum versammelten und starrten sie an.  
„Das ist ein Ball! Ihr solltet tanzen!“, rief Viktor der Menge zu.  
„Ja, hört auf rumzustehen wie Statuen“, hörte man von einer motzigen Stimme und Prinz Yuri trat aus der Menge hervor. Yuuri hatte ihn bereits öfter in der Stadt gesehen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Junge nur so oft das Schloss verließ, um die streunenden Katzen zu füttern und zu streicheln.  
„Komm mit“, sagte Viktor und nahm seine Hand. Überrascht sah Yuuri auf die Stelle an der ihre Finger sich umschlossen und ließ sich von Viktor durch die Menge ziehen.  
In einem möglichst unauffälligem Moment führte Viktor sie hinaus auf den Balkon. Eigentlich waren Wachen dort positioniert, aber sie ließen den Prinzen natürlich vorbei.  
Die Musik aus dem Saal drang immer noch sanft zu ihnen hinaus.  
„Du bist ein wirklich mysteriöser Mann. Ohne Namen aber dafür mit beeindruckendem Talent“, sagte Viktor und sah grübelnd über das Gelände der Terrasse. Yuuri wollte etwas erwidern als Viktor weiterredete.  
„Also natürlich könntest du etwas direkter und energischer sein. Deine Führung ist nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht überragend. Deine Technik ist perfekt. Nein, eigentlich besser als perfekt. Sie hat nichts Lehrbuchhaftes, sondern etwas Eigenes. Die Bewegungen sind eine Musik für sich selbst, nicht wahr?“  
Auf einmal sah Viktor wieder ihn an. Yuuri brauchte ein bisschen, um hinterher zu kommen. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er sich beleidigt oder geschmeichelt fühlen sollte. Letztendlich sah er vermutlich alles was von diesen wundervollen Lippen kam als Geschenk an.  
Viktor atmete tief ein als würde er die Nachtluft genießen. Yuuri konnte es nachvollziehen. Der Saal voller Menschen hatte etwas Beengendes gehabt. Es war schön hier draußen und man konnte die Sterne sehen. Sein Blick verharrte einen Moment am Himmel, bevor Viktor erneut sprach.  
„Darf ich bitten?“, fragte er und Yuuri sah auf die ihm dargebotene Hand.  
Nickend legte er seine hinein und ließ sich von Viktor näher ziehen.  
Im Takt der gedämpften Musik begann Viktor zu tanzen und Yuuri fügte sich seiner Führung. Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um zu erkennen, dass Viktor fantastisch führte. Seine Haltung war tadellos und der Druck seiner Hände gab ein eindeutiges Zeichen in welche Richtung er wollte.  
Yuuri hätte mühelos mit ihm tanzen können ohne auch nur einen Schritt zu können. Vermutlich, ein paar Grundlagen waren trotzdem immer hilfreich.  
„Wie geht es deinem Hund? Makkachin“, fragte Yuuri schließlich irgendwie bemüht ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
Viktor lächelte zufrieden.  
„Makkachin geht es gut. Sie ist schon etwas älter mittlerweile, aber immer noch sehr lebensfroh.“  
Yuuri machte eine Pirouette und Viktor tanzte an ihm vorbei.  
„Niemand heute Abend hat mich nach meinem Hund gefragt. Alle wollten nur wissen, ob ich wüsste wen ich heirate. Wann ich endlich den Thron besteigen werde. Meine Meinung zu dem Handelsskandal an der Südküste.“  
Yuuri war versucht die Schultern zu zucken. Das interessierte ihn nicht. Ihn interessierte vielleicht schon wen Viktor heiraten würde, aber eigentlich ging es ihn nichts an und nach einer Stunde oder so hatte er wohl nicht das Recht danach zu fragen. Er konnte auch nichts mit der Information anfangen, wann Viktor den Thron besteigen würde. Er nahm Viktor würde ein großartiger König sein, wenn er wollte, aber König Yakov war ein guter Mann und Prinz Yuri im Notfall nichts so abweisend wie er sich gab. Von dem Handesskandal an der Südküste hatte er gehört, aber ein wirklich differenzierte Meinung dazu hatte er selber nicht. Hunde mochte er und sie waren ein gutes Thema. Zu mal Viktors Hund wirklich süß war.  
„Ich habe ihr eine schicke Schleife für das Fest umgebunden, aber sie hatte keine Lust und ist in ihr Körbchen zurückgelaufen. Aber sie sieht wirklich süß aus!“, schwärmte Viktor und Yuuri lächelte.  
„Ganz bestimmt.“  
„Wir sollten sie besuchen gehen nachher“, Viktor ließ sie seitwärts aneinander vorbeigehen, ehe sie durch eine Drehung wieder zueinander fanden, „Hast du auch einen Hund, Herzog Gutaussehend?“  
Yuuri schmunzelte, dann fiel seine fröhliche Miene für einen Augenblick in sich zusammen.  
„Ich hatte einen...“, murmelte er und kam aus dem Takt.  
Er blieb stehen und Viktor tat es ihm gleich.  
„Er ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben.“  
„Das tut mir Leid“, erwiderte Viktor und drückte seine Hand.  
Yuuri lächelte gezwungen.  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung.“  
„Ich wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn Makkachin irgendetwas zu stoßen würde. Das muss hart gewesen sein.“  
Yuuri nickte.  
„Entschuldige, ich habe die Stimmung zerstört.“  
„Oh nein, kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen“, meinte Viktor und brachte sie wieder in Tanzposition. Aus dem Saal drang ein neues, schnelleres Lied zu ihnen.  
Viktor machte einen ersten Schritt und Yuuri folgte. Aber er erkannte den Tanzstil nicht.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte er, während er Schritt hielt.  
„Gar nichts. Was auch immer du möchtest. Wir improvisieren!“  
Yuuri lachte unwillkürlich. Viktor wirbelte ihn herum, ließ sie über die ganze Fläche der Terrasse tanzen und manchmal fiel Yuuri etwas gewagtes ein, das er in Viktors vager Improvisation unterbringen konnte.  
Sie tanzten einfach und Yuuri lachte glücklich, genauso wie Viktor. Manchmal wirbelten sie auseinander, manchmal tanzten sie ganz nah. Yuuri vergaß die Welt um sich herum und hatte einfach nur Spaß.  
Für einen Moment lag Viktor in seinen Armen und grinste glücklich zu ihm hoch und Yuuri empfand sein aufkommendes Glücksgefühl fast schon als Schwindel.  
Ihre Füße hatten den Boden kaum berührt, da hatten sie ihn bereits wieder verlassen.  
Mit einem Paukenschlag lag er plötzlich in Viktors Armen, die Musik im Saal für einen Moment verstummt, während sie sich außer Atem angrinsten.  
Er hatte das Gefühl als wäre Viktors Gesicht plötzlich wesentlich näher als vorher, als er plötzlich ein Rasseln und dann einen dumpfen Knall hörte. Schlagartig hatte die Welt ihn wieder.  
Viktor bückte sich nach der Taschenuhr am Boden.  
„Wie niedlich“, sagte er und betrachtete die kleine Gravierung, die sehr nach Vicchan aussah.  
Der Prinz reichte Yuuri die Uhr und er nahm sie panisch entgegen. Er hatte die Zeit vergessen.  
Der Deckel klappte auf. Es war zehn vor zwölf.  
In zehn Minuten musste er wieder zuhause sein.  
„Ich muss gehen“, sagte er eilig und sah sich um. Die Terrasse führte in den Garten und von dort kam er zum Vorhof.  
„Was?“, fragte Viktor, „Warum?“  
„Ich habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Yuuri flehentlich und wand sich ab.  
„Warte“, rief Viktor hinter ihm her, aber Yuuri rannte bereits Treppe hinunter.  
„Werden wir uns wieder sehen?“  
Yuuri hoffte es inständig, aber jetzt hatte er keine Zeit dafür. Die Zeiger der Taschenuhr tickten unaufhörlich weiter. Er rannte über den Rasen um das Schloss herum und erblickte die Kutsche.  
Sie stand bereit zu Abfahrt, seinen windiger Kutscher bereits aufgesetzt.  
Ein starker Windstoß öffnete die Tür und blies ihm dann ins Gesicht, als wollte er ihn tadeln.  
Yuuri sprang durch die geöffnete Tür und stieß sich fast den Kopf an der Wand, als die Kutsche augenblicklich losfuhr. Sie donnerte die Auffahrt hinunter und jagte über die Straßen Richtung Stadt.  
Yuuri lehnte sich nach hinten und atmete tief aus. Er konnte wohl immer noch nicht ganz verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war. Es war als wäre er vier Stunden in einer anderen Welt gewesen. Als wäre er ein Anderer gewesen. Und viel wichtiger: Er hatte mit dem Prinzen getanzt.  
Für ein paar Minuten saß er einfach nur da und ließ den Abend Revue passieren. Dann kam die Kutsche plötzlich zum Stehen. Er öffnete die Tür und fand sich wieder vor dem Haus vor.  
Wehmut machte sich in ihm breit. Es war schön gewesen, aber das hier war sein eigentliches Leben. Aber er würde den Abend in lebhafter Erinnerung behalten.  
Er hörte die Kirchenglocken und sah auf die Taschenuhr. Es war Punkt Zwölf.  
Ein Windhauch fuhr durch die Luft und dann war die Kutsche verschwunden. Die Taschenuhr in seiner Hand löste sich auf, genauso wie sein Kostüm. Es war vorüber.  
Wenig motiviertet trotte er über den Weg zum Haus und öffnete die Tür. Yuuri ging in die Küche und sah die beiden Schalen sortierter Erbsen auf dem Küchentisch stehen. Lächelnd ging er daran vorbei und warf einen Blick in den fast dumpfen Spiegel neben dem Fenster.  
Seine Kleidung war wieder dunkel und dreckig, aber selbst im fahlen Mondlicht wirkte er lebendiger. Seine Haare waren nach hinten gerichtet. Der Wind auf der Hinfahrt musste sie so durcheinandergewirbelt haben, dass sie so geblieben waren. Er ließ etwas Wasser über seine Hände laufen und entwirrte seine Haare bis sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht fielen. Die Frisur hätte ihn verraten können. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf der schmutzigen Matratze vor der Kamin sinken und legte sich schlafen. Allerdings bekam er keine Chance wirklich in das Traumland abzudriften, denn keine halbe Stunde später donnerten die Räder einer Kutsche vor dem Haus und ihm nur allzu bekannten Stimmen weckten ihn endgültig aus seinem Halbschlaf.  
Mit einem lauten Knall schlug die Haustür gegen die Wand und dann stapfte jemand Richtung Küche. Auch hier wurde die Tür unsanft geöffnet. Müde richtete Yuuri sich auf.  
„Aschenbagasch!“, rief Drizella gefolgt von ihrer Schwester und ihrer Mutter. Der Blick seiner Stiefmutter fiel auf die sortierten Linsen.  
„Wie war der Ball?“, fragte Yuuri mit einer insgeheimen Befriedigung. Seiner Abend dort war sicherlich besser gewesen als ihrer. Aber das durfte er sich nicht anmerken lassen.  
Anastasia beäugte ihn misstrauisch.  
„Niemals, Drizella. Der Herzog sah viel besser aus.“  
Yuuri bemühte sich verwirrt zu schauen.  
Drizella grummelte.  
„Die Erbsen sind sortiert. Ich gehe zu Bett, Mädchen“, meinte seine Stiefmutter und ließ ihn mit den beiden Schwestern zurück.  
„Zeig mir den Anzug, den der Schneider dir gegeben hat“, befahl Drizella und zögernd stand Yuuri auf. Er ging zu dem Regal in dem er die Kleidungsstücke verstaut hatte und holte sie heraus.  
Drizella riss sie ihm aus den Händen und hielt sie in die Höhe.  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Viel zu schäbig.“  
Sie sah ihn abfällig an.  
„Damit wolltest du auf den Ball gehen?“, sie griff nach einer Schere auf dem Küchentisch, „Glaub mir, ich tue dir einen Gefallen, wenn ich dieses grässliche Ding zerstöre.“  
Und da hing es bereits in Fetzen von ihrer Hand. Sie warf Yuuri die Überreste zu.  
„Gute Nacht“, meinte sie gehässig und Anastasia folgte ihr.  
Yuuri betrachtete den zerstörten Stoff. Der Schneider war so nett zu ihm gewesen und jetzt hatten sie den Anzug einfach kaputt gemacht.  
Frustriert und traurig legte er sich wieder hin, die Stoffreste gegen die Brust gedrückt.  
Hatte er gedacht irgendetwas würde anders sein? Denn das war es nicht. Aber er war selber Schuld, wenn er blieb. Jetzt wusste er wie viel schöner ein Abend sein konnte.  
Er träumte von durch die Luft schwebenden tanzenden, blauen Augen und silbernem Haar.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So viel zu Kapitel 2, ich möchte hier einmal kurz zwei Zusammenfassungen aus meiner Szenenübersicht zu dieser Geschichte teilen:  
> Einmal 'Yuuri kriegt ein magisches Make-Over von Vicchan' und 'Es sprühen definitiv Funken zwischen dem Prinzen und Yuuri, aber die Zeit für ein Feuerwerk reicht nicht'.  
> Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich meine Beschreibungen so irrational lustig finde, aber ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel hatte Unterhaltungswert. Ich persönlich finde ja, der wird zu mindestens 30 Prozent schon durch Chris getragen.   
> Ansonsten liest man beim nächsten Kapitel wieder von mir, bis dahin
> 
> Schöne Grüße  
> Gedankentaenzer


	3. Zweiter Abend

„Kaum einer von denen konnte vernünftig tanzen. Über die Grundschritte sind nur die wenigsten hinausgekommen“, sagte Yuri als sie sich vom Esstisch erhoben. Der König hatte irgendetwas politisches zu klären, also hatten sie heute nur zweit gegessen. Der Ball war das Gesprächsthema des Tages.  
„Du kannst nicht deine Fähigkeiten von jedem erwarten, Yuri“, gab Viktor zurück.  
„Ja, aber doch wohl, dass man sich nicht bei der erstbesten Drehung auf den Boden legt.“  
Viktor schüttelte den Kopf. Yuris Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden war schon schwierig.  
„Weißt du, wer ein guter Tänzer ist?“, fragte Viktor und Yuri murmelte ein resigniertes 'Nicht schon wieder' und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Hm, wohlmöglich der Unbekannte, den du ja nicht schon ungefähr fünfzig Mal erwähnt hast.“  
„Aber er konnte wirklich gut tanzen“, argumentierte Viktor.  
„Ich weiß“, gab Yuri zurück, „Jeder weiß das. Alle haben euch tanzen sehen.“  
„Und ja seine Schritte waren nicht schlecht“, fügte er etwas leiser an. Viktor lächelte zufrieden.  
Man hätte auch blind sein müssen, um diese Fähigkeiten seines Tanzpartners nicht zu erkennen.  
Viktor war immer noch ganz hin und weg.  
„Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn“, schwärmte er, während sie durch die Flure liefen.  
„Was?“, meinte Yuri ungläubig, „Du kennst ihn seit gestern, Viktor. Du hast zwei Stunden mit ihm getanzt. Höchstens.“  
„Und es waren die besten zwei Stunden meines Lebens“, versicherte Viktor. Yuri seufzte entnervt.  
„Und warum nervst du mich jetzt seit Stunden damit? Kannst du ihn nicht heute Abend wiedersehen?“  
Viktor ließ die Schultern sinken.  
„Er ist vor mir weggelaufen...“, murmelte er frustriert und Yuri schnaubte belustigt.  
„Ja, würde ich auch, wenn ich könnte.“  
Viktor warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und sie betraten sein Gemach.  
„Er ist der Eine, ich bin mir sicher“, meinte Viktor und warf sich rücklings auf sein Bett. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt hatte.  
„Ich wiederhole“, sagte Yuri betont langsam, „Du kennst ihn seit gestern.“  
Viktor richtete sich wieder auf und grinste verschmitzt.  
„Achja? Wie war das denn mit Otabek? Hat er dich nicht an seinem ersten Tag vor den Mädchen in der Stadt retten müsst und danach bist du ihm nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen?“  
„Das ist überhaupt nicht das Gleiche..“, murmelte Yuri verlegen und sah zu Boden.  
„Otabek ist doch nur ein Freund.“  
„Ob das Otabek nicht verletzt?“, sinnierte Viktor, „Aber er ist ein sehr reifer junger Mann, also..“  
„Was?“  
„Hm?“, machte Viktor ahnungslos und Yuri sah ihn wütend an.  
„Argh. Das machst du immer so. Idiot.“  
Yuri stampfte aus seinem Zimmer und Viktor ließ sich zufrieden in sein Bett zurück fallen.  
Er hoffte wirklich er würde den geheimnisvollen Fremden heute Abend wiedersehen.  
Viktor hatte schon ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, als er den Raum betreten hatte. Aber genau in dem Moment hatte JJ ihn ja ansprechen müssen. Und der Mann hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden. Viktor hatte den fremden Schönen aus den Augen verloren und dann war er von Person zu Person gewandert. Zwischendurch hatte er ihn in der Menge wieder erkannt und er hatte wirklich fabelhaft getanzt. Er war etwas neidisch auf Chris, dass er zuerst Herzog Gutaussehends angenehme Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Dabei fiel ihm auf das er Chris seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er war mit einem braunhaarigen Mann irgendwo hin verschwunden und seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht.  
Viktor rollte sich zur Seite und starrte die Wand an. Er hatte diesem Ball nur zugestimmt, weil er sich Yakov gegenüber schuldig gefühlt hatte, aber tatsächlich war es gar nicht so schlecht.  
Vielleicht war es übereilt und irrsinnig, aber er hatte wirklich das Gefühl er und der Herzog würden fabelhaft zueinander passen. Wenn er auf diesem Ball jemanden fand, den er heiraten wollte, dann ihn.  
Er hörte wie die Tür sich weiter öffnete und dann senkte sich seine Matratze und sein Hund krabbelte über ihn. Lachend nahm Viktor Makkachin in die Arme.  
„Er ist großartig“, sagte Viktor und streichelte durch ihr Fell. Makkachin wedelte mit dem Schwanz.  
„Du wirst ihn lieben.“  
Liebe war etwas, was er die Jahre über nicht großartig gepflegt hatte. Er liebte seine Familie und seinen Hund, aber romantische Liebe war eher in den Hintergrund gerückt.  
Er hatte sich in dieser Angelegenheit eher zurückgezogen. Als Prinz wusste er nie, wer nur an seinem Titel und seinen Beziehungen interessiert war. Er genoss die Neckereien, das ganze Spiel darum, jemanden den Hof zu machen, aber mehr hatte sich auch nie wirklich ergeben.  
Seufzend grub er sein Gesicht in Makkachins Fell.  
Aber das gestern hatte sich anders angefühlt. Er hatte so viel Spaß gehabt. Aber Viktor hatte Angst. Denn er wusste nicht, was er darüber denken sollte, dass sein Gegenüber sich so abrupt von ihm verabschiedet hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte er zu lange nur oberflächliche Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht und nun wusste er nicht mehr wie man anders mit Anderen umging.  
Ein Klopfen ertönte und Makkachin sprang von seinem Bett als Viktor sich aufsetzte und zur Tür sah.  
Yakov stand im Türrahmen.  
„Viktor“, sagte er und Viktor zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ja? Wieder hier um mich über irgendetwas zu belehren?“  
Yakov schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf.  
„Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass ich dich gegen Mitternacht nicht mehr auf dem Ball gesehen habe. Du hast dich wohl nicht irgendwo hin verkrochen?“  
Viktor verschränkte die Arme und hob das Kinn.  
„Nein, stell dir vor, ich bin brav geblieben. Ich war auf der Terrasse.“  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel sich nach oben zogen.  
„In Begleitung“, ergänzte er.  
„In Begleitung? Und begleitet von wem? Makkachin zählt nicht.“  
„Makkachin hatte keine Lust. Die Verräterin hat sich nach einer Viertelstunde wieder in ihr Körbchen zurückgezogen. Dabei sah ihre Schleife ganz bezaubernd aus.“  
Er warf seinem Hund einen tadelnden Blick zu, aber Makkachin gähnte nur.  
Yakov seufzte. Ahja, er schweifte ab.  
„Herzog Gutaussehend nicht von schlechten Eltern hat mich begleitet.“  
Irritiert legte Yakov die Stirn in Falten.  
„Chris hat schon wieder Unsinn getrieben. Irgendwann zerstört er mit seinem Schabernack noch diplomatische Beziehungen.“  
Viktor grinste.  
„Mochtest du etwa seine Bezeichnung für Fürstin Claudia nicht?“  
Yakovs Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.  
„Fürstin von und zu Nasenaffe? Ich könnte jedenfalls nicht behaupten, dass die alte Schachtel es nicht verdient hat.“  
Achja, der gute, alte Chris. Sonnenstrahl seiner grausten Tage.  
„Ich erinnere mich an diesen 'Herzog'. Ich habe euch tanzen sehen.“  
Viktor erhob sich, überwältigt von seiner plötzlichen Begeisterung.  
„Er tanzt unglaublich! Du hast es gesehen oder? Und er könnte noch so viel besser sein!“  
Yakov schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, du würdest jemanden finden, der dich ein bisschen ernster werden lässt. Nicht jemanden, der dir das Tanzen noch näher bringt.“  
Viktor hörte nur halb zu.  
„Er ist der schönste, bezauberndste, himmlischste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin!“, schwärmte Viktor.  
„Vitya...“; murmelte Yakov, „Du kennst doch nicht einmal seinen Namen.“  
Viktors Schultern fielen ein wenig in sich zusammen und er hielt inne. Das war wahr.  
„Wie auch immer, Viktor. Er wäre wirklich schön, wenn du dir einmal ernsthaft Gedanken, darüber machen würdest König zu werden“, meinte Yakov und wand sich zum gehen. Also doch eine Belehrung.  
„Ansonsten will ich doch auch nur, dass du glücklich wirst“, hörte er ihn noch sagen. Darauf hatte Viktor keine Antwort.

Als Yuuri am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hätte er fast meinen können alles wäre ein Traum gewesen. Er hatte genauso so viel zu tun wie immer, seine Kleidung war fad und er voller Asche aus dem Kamin. Aber die Erinnerung war so lebhaft und farbenfroh in seinem Gedächtnis, dass sie einfach kein Traum sein konnte.  
Er hatte mit dem Prinzen getanzt und sie hatten sich großartig verstanden. Fast schon... Aber Yuuri wollte sich keine übertriebenen Hoffnungen machen.  
Er verließ das Haus früh mit der Ausrede, er hätte zu wenig Zutaten. Der Tadel seiner Stiefmutter kümmerte ihn nicht. Er musste unbedingt mich Phichit reden.  
Yuuri betrat die Bäckerei und Celestino wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen. Dann warf er einen Blick auf Phichit, welcher gerade ein Blech Brötchen aus dem Ofen geholt hatte.  
„Geh schon“, meinte er seufzend und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.  
„Danke“, rief Phichit, die Schürze schon beiseite geworfen und mit Yuuri bereits halb aus der Tür.  
„Und?“, fragte Phichit neugierig und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Durftest du auf den Ball? Du siehst fröhlich aus, du musst da gewesen sein. Erzähl schon!“  
Yuuri lachte.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzten. Es ist etwas komplizierter.“  
„Yuuri“, jammerte Phichit, folgte ihm aber zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am Brunnen.  
„Ich durfte nicht gehen. Meine Stiefmutter hat eine Schüssel Linsen auf den Boden geworfen und ich sollte sie aussortieren. Kurz bevor sie gefahren sind.“  
„Was?“, fragte Phichit verwirrt und dann wurde er zornig, „Dieses grässliche, alte-“  
Yuuri unterbrach ihn lächelnd.  
„Ich war trotzdem da.“  
„Was?“, wiederholte Phichit abermals verwirrt, ehe ein Glitzern in seine Augen trat und er näher rutschte.  
„Erzähl mir alles!“  
Und das tat Yuuri. Phichit unterbrach ihn zwischendurch mit überraschten Ausrufen und Anmerkungen, aber er stellte Yuuris Geschichte nicht in Frage.  
„Das klingt wie eines von den alten Märchen“, sagte Phichit schließlich und Yuuri nickte.  
„Ja... Es ist schon etwas seltsam. Aber genau so war es.“  
„Ich glaube dir“, lächelte Phichit und legte ihm einen Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Blick wurde schelmisch.  
„Und? Wirst du wieder hingehen? Dem Prinzen erneut den Kopf verdrehen?“  
„Bitte?“  
Phichit schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Der Ball geht drei Tage, Yuuri, schon vergessen?“  
Das hatte er tatsächlich. Er war nach dem gestrigen Abend so überwältigt und außerdem müde gewesen, dass er gar nicht mehr weiter darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
„Ah.. Ja... Aber Drizella hat meinen Anzug zerrissen. Ich sollte mich bei Michele entschuldigen.“  
„Ach, Yuuri. Erstens kannst du nichts dafür und er hat ihn dir geschenkt. Außerdem hab ich auch eher daran gedacht, dass dieser geheimnisvolle Wind dir vielleicht noch einmal aushilft.“  
Das ergab mehr Sinn. Seine Familie hätte ihn ohnehin nicht mitgenommen, warum auch immer er das gedacht hatte.  
„Aber ich bin schon dankbar, dass ich überhaupt gehen durfte. Ist es nicht dreist nochmal gehen zu wollen?“  
„Yuuri, du bist unverbesserlich“; seufzte Phichit, „Das passiert dir etwas wie ihm Märchen und du willst es nicht ausnutzen. Das ist sehr nobel von dir gedacht, aber solltest du nicht lieber jede Chance ergreifen, die du hast?“  
Yuuri nickte. Gestern noch war er so entschlossen gewesen. Warum jetzt zweifeln? Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
„Was, wenn der Prinz mich nicht mehr sehen will? Ich bin weggelaufen.“  
„Yuuri, stopp. Außerdem klang er nicht als wäre er wirklich abgeneigt dich wiederzusehen. Und selbst wenn. Dann hast du eben so einen schönen Abend.“  
„Danke, Phichit. Du bist so ein guter Freund.“  
„Ich weiß“, grinste Phichit, „Ich erwarte, dass ich deine Hochzeitsfeier mit dem Prinzen arrangieren darf. Und ansonsten wären ein paar lobende Worte beim Adel ganz nett.“  
Yuuri lachte amüsiert.  
„Ich kann doch ohnehin nur Gutes über dich sagen.“  
„Ich muss wieder los“, sagte Phichit und lief bereits davon als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Yuuri eine Tüte in die Hand drückte, „Ein paar Brötchen von gestern. Ich dachte, vielleicht hast du Hunger.“  
„Danke, ich-“, aber Phichit war bereits weg.  
Eine neugierige Taube ließ sich neben Yuuri auf dem Brunnenrand nieder. Er sah ihn die Tüte und holte ein Brötchen heraus. Mehr Tauben gesellten sich zu ihm.  
„Euch auch vielen Dank“, sagte er lächelnd und warf ihnen ein paar abgerissene Stücke des Brötchens zu.  
Die Tauben stürzten sich darauf und er erkannte die Taube mit dem schwarzen Fleck unter ihnen.  
„Du!“, hörte er jemanden kreischen. Yuuri zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Drizella und Anastasia liefen auf ihn zu und die Tauben flogen erschreckt auf.  
„“Was machst du da? Hast du nichts zu tun?“  
Drizella wand sich höhnisch ihrer Schwester zu.  
„Wie dämlich muss man sein, um sich mit stinkendem Federvieh zu unterhalten?“  
Anastasia lachte grunzend.  
„Du kommst mit nach Hause.“  
„Aber die Zutaten-“  
„Ach was. Das war doch bestimmt ohnehin gelogen.“  
Da hatte sie recht, aber er schien sowieso ein Problem zu haben, so wie sie ihn hinter sich herschleiften.  
„Mama!“, rief Anastasia, kaum das sie durch die Türe waren.  
„Was ist denn?“, sagte seine Stiefmutter, welche gerade die Treppe herunterkam.  
„Das Aschenbagasch hat sich in der Stadt umgetrieben und mit dreckigen Vögeln gespielt.“  
Seine Stiefmutter warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.  
Dann kam sie langsam näher und betrachtete ihn.  
„Du hast sicherlich gehofft, du könntest möglicherweise Abend mit auf den Ball, aber bei solchen Manieren fällt das ja wohl weg. Du wärst eine Schande für diese Familie.“  
Yuuri kniff seine Lippen zusammen. Das kam ihnen doch nur gelegen. Sie hätten so oder so eine Ausrede gefunden ihn nicht mit zu nehmen. Eigentlich brauchten sich nicht einmal eine Ausrede.  
„Und jetzt mach deine Aufgaben. Außerdem musst noch unsere Kleider glätten, hast du gehört?“  
Yuuri nickte und begab sich Richtung Küche. Schweigend machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
Aber es war nicht so schlimm wie sonst. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Phichit Recht hatte und er den Ball nochmals besuchen können würde. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sie endlich aus dem Haus waren.

Es war zehn vor Sieben und seine Stiefmutter und die Schwestern waren bereit zum Aufbruch.  
„Du scheinst nichts zu tun zu haben“; merkte seine Stiefmutter böse an, als sie in die Küche kam. Es konnte nichts Gutes heißen.  
„Hier“, sagte sie und stieß einen Sack Wicken um. Es überraschte Yuuri nicht einmal.  
„Jetzt kannst du dich beschäftigen, bis wir zurück sind.“  
„Viel Spaß auf dem Ball“; sagte er nur und seine Schwestern sahen ihn seltsam an. Yuuri überkam ein Hauch von Hochmut. Er hatte mit dem Prinzen getanzt, nicht sie. Und das konnten sie ihm nicht nehmen.  
Die Tür schlug ohne einen weiteren Wortwechsel ins Schloss und keine Minute später raste die Kutsche davon.  
Yuuri sah zu den Wicken am Boden, aber er bekam keine Zeit zu überlegen, denn da hörte er bereits ein Klopfen am Fenster. Seine Bekannte, die Taube, saß wieder auf dem Fenstersims. Lächelnd öffnete er ihr das Fenster. Sie flog auf den Boden mit den verstreuten Wicken und eine Schar weiterer Tauben folgte ihr.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll“, meinte er, aber die Taube nickte nur Richtung Wald.  
Er nickte und eilte hinaus zu Vicchans Grab. Kaum war er vor dem einfachem Stein angekommen, fuhr ein Windhauch über ihn hinweg. Ein sanftes Schimmern hüllte ihn ein und dann sah er staunend an sich hinunter.  
Er trug etwas Anderes als gestern. Ein violettes Hemd zeigte sich unter der dunkelblauen Jacke, die mit feinen, im Mondlicht glühenden Steinen besetzt war.  
„Wunderschön“, murmelte Yuuri. Er hörte ein Wiehern und eilte zurück zum Haus. Auf der Straße stand die gleiche Kutsche wie schon am gestrigen Abend, ein körperloser Kutscher auf dem Bock, bereit zur Abfahrt.  
Er stieg ein und sah dieselbe silberne Taschenuhr wie am Abend zuvor. Ihre Zeiger standen auf Mitternacht und liefen dann rückwärts bis zur aktuellen Uhrzeit. Yuuri nickte. Mehr für sich selbst als sonst etwas.  
Diesmal würde er die Zeit nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Nicht wo er wusste, was passieren würde.  
Seine Stiefmutter und die Schwestern würden ihn ganz ohne Zweifel erkennen, wenn der Zauber sich auflöste. Und er konnte auch nicht riskieren, dass die Kutsche auf halben Weg verschwand. So schnell würde er es zu Fuß niemals nach Hause schaffen.  
Die Kutsche rollte bereits über die Straße Richtung Schloss und gedankenverloren verschränkte Yuuri die Arme auf dem Rand des offenen Fensters und sah hinaus.  
Außerdem fürchtete er Viktors Reaktion. Der Prinz hielt ihn für einen Herzog, dabei war er in Wirklichkeit doch nur ein bedauernswerter junger Mann, der neben dem Kamin schlief. In der Asche.  
Der Wind zerzauste seine Haare und Yuuri ließ ihn. Wenn es half, dass er nicht wie er selbst aussah.  
Sein Seufzen ging ungehört in der dunklen Nacht unter.  
Selbstmitleid war eine dämliche Sache. Aber manchmal konnte sich Yuuri einfach nicht dagegen wehren.  
Er schloss die restliche Fahrt die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
Als die Kutsche zum stehen kam, hatte er sich einigermaßen im Griff. Fast stolz stieg er aus als einer der Diener ihm die Tür öffnete.  
Wortlos ging Yuuri an ihm vorbei und die Treppen hinauf. Er wollte nicht arrogant wirken, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass erneut Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen körperlosen Kutscher fiel.  
Im Flur waren diesmal mal mehr Leute, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Vielleicht warteten sie auf jemanden. Ein paar neugierige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm und er versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Wenn er vor all diesen Menschen hatte tanzen könnte, konnte er auch zwischen ihnen durch einen Flur laufen.  
Als wollte sein Körper ihm das Gegenteil beweisen, verfing sich sein Fuß und er stolperte fast.  
Sehr geschickt. Aber dann hatte er endlich die große Flügeltür erreicht und die Diener öffneten die Tür.  
Für einen Moment war Yuuri erneut überwältigt von der lebhaften und bunten Atmosphäre des Balls.  
Neben ihm räusperte sich jemand. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es nicht Chris war, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass die Ankündigungen gar nicht Chris zu fielen, sondern er sich nur einen Spaß erlaubt hatte.  
„Wie darf ich Sie ankündigen, werter Herr?“, fragte ein etwas älterer Herr.  
„Äh...“, meinte Yuuri. Er konnte immer noch nicht seinen echten Namen sagen, aber Herzog Gutaussehend war ihm zu peinlich. Jetzt wusste er doch, was auf ihn zukam und er war trotzdem nicht vorbereitet.  
„Erlauben Sie?“, sagte jemand schelmisch und dann wurden dem Ankündiger bereits Stab und Sprechrohr aus der Hand genommen.  
Chris grinste ihn an und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Treppe.  
„Du musst immer noch selber gehen“, meinte er und dann knallte der Stab donnernd auf den Boden.  
„Herzog Gutaussehend nicht von schlechten Eltern ist eingetroffen“, verkündete er und Yuuri ergab sich seinem Schicksal.  
„Hast du gehört, Viktor? Herzog Guttaussehend ist eingetroffen“, wiederholte Chris zu Yuuris Überraschung und Yuuri warf einen Blick zurück. Chris zwinkerte ihm zu und drückte dem verdutzen Verkündiger dann seine Sachen zurück in die Hand.  
Als er wieder nach vorne sah, konnte er Viktor sehen, der sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Er trug das gleiche Kostüm wie gestern und es stand ihm immer noch unglaublich gut. Yuuri hätte ihn allerdings auch in Lumpen hinreißend gefunden.  
„Du bist wiedergekommen“, stellte Viktor erfreut fest und sein strahlendes Lächeln erinnerte Yuuri an die Form eines Herzen. Unwillkürlich lächelte er zurück.  
„Ja.“  
„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich hätte dich mit irgendetwas verärgert“; sagte Viktor. Yuuri wollte sich schon stammelnd erklären als Viktor einen Schmollmund zog und er schmunzeln musste. Es sah irgendwie niedlich aus.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Es lag nicht an dir. Aber ich musste dringend gehen.“  
„Du könnest es wieder gut machen“, sagte Viktor und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“  
Nickend ließ Yuuri sich mitführen, während die Menge um sie herum ihnen Platz machte. Er wusste alle sahen sie an und er konnte das Getuschel hören, dass sich unter den Anwesenden erhob.  
Es war ihm egal. Sollten sie doch. Dann würden sich an ihn als den Mann erinnern, der ihnen Viktor weggenommen hatte.  
Bevor er hinterfragen konnte, woher diese plötzliche Selbstbewusstsein kam, zog Viktor ihn näher.  
Die Musik ertönte und sie folgten dem Takt.  
Viktors Lippen war ganz in der Nähe seines Ohrs und Yuuri konnte seinen Atem spüren. Er versuchte sehr sich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist“, sagte Viktor.  
„Ich auch“, gab Yuuri sanft zurück.  
Sie tanzten auseinander und dann wieder zusammen, aber diesmal konnte Yuuri das Gesicht des Prinzen sehen. Für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick hatte seine Miene etwas Wehmütiges. Dann setzte er wieder ein Lächeln auf.  
„Du siehst bezaubernd aus. Dieses Kostüm steht dir hervorragend.“  
Sie tanzten drehend aneinander vorbei.  
„Jetzt bin ich dir noch mehr verfallen.“  
Yuuri wusste nicht wie ernst Viktor es meinte, aber wurde rot.  
Den Umstehenden wurde es wohl allmählich zu langweilig ihnen zu zusehen, denn so langsam füllte sich die Tanzfläche wieder. Geschickt manövrierte Viktor sieh an den Rand der Tanzenden und sie blieben stehen.  
„Du hast wirklich Ausdauer“, sagte er grinsend. Yuuri grinste leicht zurück und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
Plötzlich sprang etwas mit Wucht an seinem Bein hoch und überrumpelt fiel er nach hinten.  
„Makkachin!“, rief Viktor mit tadelnder Stimme und reichte ihm die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
„Entschuldigung“, meinte der Prinz und Yuuri sah zu dem Hund, der ihn schwanzwedelnd ansah. Sie war größer als Vicchan, aber fast genauso süß. Eine elegante Schleife war um ihren Hals gebunden.  
Yuuri kniete sich hin und streichelte ihren Kopf.  
„Waren wir etwas stürmisch? Kein Sorge. Ich freue mich auch dich kennenzulernen“, sagte er zu dem Hund und die Intensität von Makkachins Schwanzwedeln nahm zu.  
„Sie ist großartig“, sagte Yuuri und sah zu Viktor hinauf. Er sah liebevoll zu ihnen hinunter und Yuuri wand schnell den Blick wieder ab.  
„Ja. Sie ist fabelhaft“, bestätigte Viktor und Yuuri kraulte den fröhlichen Hund hinter den Ohren. Als Dank versuchte sie sein Gesicht ab zu lecken. Er lachte.  
„Oh“, meinte Viktor und sah Richtung Thron. Der König gab ihm irgendein Zeichen mit der Hand.  
„Der König ruft mich. Ich komme sofort wieder, entschuldige mich“, sagte Viktor und begab sich Richtung Thron.  
„Lauf nicht weg!“, ergänzte laut rufend und Yuuri senkte den Kopf.  
Das hatte er nicht vorgehabt. Aber er konnte Viktor den scherzhaften Seitenhieb wohl nicht verübeln. Er war froh wieder hier zu sein. Gedankenverloren vergrub er seine Finger in Makkachins Fell und der Hund legte den Kopf schief.  
„Das ist lieb, Makkachin, aber du kannst mir nicht helfen“, erklärte er dem Hund.  
„Hey“, hörte er jemanden unfreundlich sagen. Er sah auf und entdeckte Prinz Yuri, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.  
Yuuri richtete sich auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
„Kann ich Euch helfen, Prinz Yuri?“  
„Wohl kaum“, meinte der junge Mann und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann hielt er ihm eine Hand hin und Yuuri blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Aber du kannst mit mir tanzen.“  
Ungeduldig wippte der Prinz mit dem Fuß.  
Yuuri lächelte sanft.  
„Sehr gerne“, sagte er und nahm Yuris Hand.  
„Du kannst führen“, erklärte Yuri als sie sich wieder auf die Tanzfläche begaben.  
Oh. Das überraschte ihn. Er wusste, der Prinz hatte hohe Ansprüche an seine Tanzpartner. Ob er dachte, er könnte ihn vorführen? Yuuri konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Prinz Yuri unterschätzte ihn.  
Eigentlich war er ein sehr höflicher Mensch. Einen Prinzen zu verärgern sollte das letzte sein, was er im Kopf hatte. Aber kaum hatte der Takt eingesetzt, führte er den Prinzen sicher in einer der kompliziertesten Figuren, die er kannte.  
Obwohl er die Überraschung auf Prinz Yuris Gesichtszügen sehen konnte, meisterte er die Figur fast mühelos. Seine Schritte waren korrekt, aber für einen kurzen Augenblick hatten seine Bewegungen etwas von ihrem flüssigem Übergang verloren.  
Prinz Yuris Miene war fast schon trotzig als sie einander wieder ansahen.  
„Eure Führung könnte eindeutiger sein“, murmelte er und Yuuri ging nicht darauf ein. Der Prinz wusste, dass er aus dem Rhythmus gekommen war.  
„Ihr müsst mich nicht Siezen“, sagte er dem Prinzen.  
„Hm“, brummte Yuri und drehte sich unter seinem Arm hindurch.  
„Und wie nenn ich dich dann? Herzog Gutaussehend ganz sicher nicht“, schnaubte er.  
„Ah...Ja...“, meinte Yuuri verlegen. Es war ein dummer Namen, das stimmte schon. Aber...  
„Ich kann Euch meinen Namen leider nicht sagen.“  
„Spinner“, meinte Yuri.  
Eine weitere Figur reihte sich an ihre Vorherige.  
„Du musst mich auch nicht Siezen.“  
Yuuri nickte. Es war etwas seltsam den jungen Mann nur mit Vornamen anzusprechen, schließlich teilten sie den selben.  
Die Melodie endete und ehe sie einen neuen Tanz beginnen konnten, wurden sie unterbrochen.  
„Yuri“, meinte Viktor, der auf einmal neben ihnen stand. Er lächelte, aber irgendwie erreichte es seine Augen nicht.  
„Wie ich sehe hast du den Herzog kennen gelernt.“  
„Habe ich“; gab Yuri zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Yuuri war sich nicht ganz sicher, was gerade passierte, also stand er nur verwirrt zwischen den beiden Brüder.  
„Und?“, fragte Viktor.  
„Er ist ganz in Ordnung“ gab Yuri mürrisch zurück.  
„Siehst du!“, rief Viktor strahlend aus, „Ich wusste, du würdest ihn mögen.“  
„Ich hab gesagt, er ist ganz in Ordnung!“, motzte Yuri verlegen.  
Viktor lachte.  
„Darf ich Yuri ablösen?“, meinte Viktor zu Yuuri.  
„Hey!“, empörte sich Yuri, aber er unternahm nichts, als Viktor Yuuris Hand ergriff.  
„Ich glaube, Sir Otabek sucht dich“, meinte Viktor beiläufig.  
Yuris Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich augenblicklich.  
„Sag das doch gleich“, tadelte er Viktor und dann eilte er bereits davon ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
Sie verfielen in den Takt der Musik und Yuuri fragte neugierig: „Wer ist Otabek?“  
„Oh, einer unserer Ritter. Er ist ein Freund von Yuri“, Viktor legte den Kopf schief, „Eigentlich sein einziger irgendwie.“  
Yuuri dachte sich seinen Teil zu Viktors schelmischer Miene und wie er das Wort Freund betont hatte. Er schmunzelte. Prinz Yuri wirkte etwas unnahbarer als er eigentlich war.

Sie verließen gerade die Tanzfläche als Yuuri von links laute Stimme wahrnahm.  
"Hast du nichts zu tun, JJ?", keifte Prinz Yuri.  
Eine Männerstimme lachte.  
"Warum so furios, Prinzesschen?"  
"Er ist nur neidisch, Liebling", sagte eine Frau und Yuuri entdeckte die Gesprächspartner.  
Prinz Yuri stand neben einer Säule, neben ihm einer Ritter der königlichen Garde. Ihnen gegenüber stand eine hoher Herr, ausgehend von seiner Kleidung, nahm Yuuri an, dass er ein Fürst war. Eine junge Frau hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und war wohl auch die letzte, die gesprochenen hatte.  
"Neidisch? Worauf denn neidisch?!", gab Yuri empört zurück.  
"Vielleicht das JJ viel beliebter ist als du", bot die Frau an und Yuri sah aus als würde er jeden Moment auf sie losgehen. Der Ritter hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück und der Prinz besann sich. Das musste wohl Otabek sein.  
"Was ist?", fragte Viktor als er bemerkte, dass Yuuri stehen geblieben war.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Yuuri und deutete in Richtung des Adligen.  
"Fürst Jean-Jaques Leroy. Oder so ähnlich. Er nennt sich abgekürzt JJ."  
Viktor zuckte die Schultern.  
"Ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich. Er ist wohl ganz bekannt und ich weiß, dass Otabek früher für ihn gearbeitet hat, bevor er in die königliche Garde berufen worden ist."  
"Yuri scheint ihn nicht zu mögen", bemerkte Yuri und Viktor lachte.  
"Yuri mag angeblich niemanden. Das stimmt natürlich nicht, aber es passt besser zu dem Bild, das er von sich hat."  
Er warf einen Blick zu dem Fürst.  
"JJ allerdings kann er wirklich nicht leiden."  
Schulterzuckend setzte er sich in Richtung der Redenden in Bewegung. Yuuri beeilte sich ihm zu folgen.  
"Wir sollten den Prinzen nicht zu sehr ärgern. Das gehört sich nicht", meinte JJ lachend.  
Yuri knurrte unzufrieden und JJ und die Frau grinsten ihn an. Dann wand sich JJ an den Ritter und warf ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.  
Yuri verfolgte das Ganze mit misstrauischem Blick.  
"Bist du sicher, das du nicht zurückkommen willst, Otabek? Ich könnte das sicherlich arrangieren. Du warst mein bester Mann."  
Sir Otabek schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich kann nicht. Und selbst wenn, mir gefällt es hier."  
"Ah, wie tragisch", meinte JJ und zog eine verletzte Miene.  
"Und ich dachte wir waren mehr gewesen als Herr und Angestellter."  
"Was?", fragte Yuri knapp ,aber er wurde ignoriert.  
"Ihr wart ein guter Herr, aber jetzt es mir eine Ehre für den König zu arbeiten."  
JJ wollte etwas sagen, aber in dem Moment unterbrach Viktor fröhlich das Geschehen.  
"Wir sind auf einem Ball und ich sehe niemanden tanzen", sagte er anklagend.  
"Prinz Viktor", stellte Otabek fest und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Viktor machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
"Kein Grund für Förmlichkeiten, nenn mich ein einfach Viktor. Das sagte ich doch schon."  
Otabek nickte, unternahm aber keine Anstalten sich zu korrigieren.  
Yuri deutete mit dem Kopf genervt Richtung Tanzfläche.  
"Es tanzen genug Leute. Willst du das wir alle ineinander rennen?"  
Viktor zog einen Schmollmund und Yuri grinste, während er ihn musterte.  
"Außerdem tanzt du doch gerade auch nicht. Wirst du alt und dir geht die Puste aus?"  
Das schien ein wunder Punkt zu sein, denn Viktor sah wirklich beleidigt aus.  
"Ich wollte eine Pause machen", warf Yuuri schnell und stammelnd ein. Yuri warf ihm einen Blick zu als würde er ihm nicht glauben, schwieg aber.  
Viktor hingegen lächelte ihn an und schien das Gespräch zu vergessen.  
"Würg", kommentierte Yuri neben ihm und Viktor warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.  
"Prinz Viktor habt Ihr im Übrigen schon gehört?", mischte sich Fürst JJ in das Gespräch ein und drängte sich ein wenig vor Viktor, "Ich bin euch bereits zuvorgekommen und habe mich letzte Woche schon verlobt."  
"Großartig", meinte Viktor trocken.  
JJ ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
"Darf ich euch meine Verlobte Lady Isabella Yang vorstellen?"  
Die Dame mit den schwarzen Haaren machte einen Knicks und Viktor ergriff ihre Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an.  
"Sehr erfreut", sagte er höflich.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre“, erwiderte Lady Isabella.  
„Ihr habt wunderschönes Kleid zum Tanzen an“, sagte Viktor und sie dankte ihm.  
„Dann sollten wir wohl auch tanzen“, meinte JJ und nahm seine Verlobte bei der Hand, „Damit Prinz Viktor sich wieder dem eigentlichen Zweck dieses Balls zu wenden kann. Ich möchte keinen Neid erwecken, dass ich bereits verlobt bin.“  
Yuri verdrehte die Auge als der Fürst sich entfernte. Er seufzte genervt.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum dieser Ball noch fortgeführt wird. Viktor hat sich ja ganz offensichtlich schon entschieden."  
Niemand antwortete dem Prinzen und Yuuri sah etwas verwirrt in die Runde. Er hatte das Gefühl, er vergaß gerade etwas Wichtiges.  
"Ich sollte auf meinen Posten zurückkehren", meinte Otabek schließlich ohne Zusammenhang. Er wirkte nicht wie der Typ, der sich groß unter die Leute mischte. Yuuri konnte es ihm nachempfinden. Er hatte auch nicht das Gefühl besonders viel zu diesem Gespräch beitragen zu können.  
„Nein“, meinte Yuri schnell ohne eine weitere Erklärung zu liefern.  
„Die Wachen werden eine Stunde ohne dich auskommen, Otabek. Warum sollten sich nicht auch die Angestellten amüsieren?“  
Otabek nickte und Prinz Yuri griff nach seinem Handgelenk.  
„Lass uns tanzen!“, verkündete er und zog den Ritter Richtung Tanzfläche. Es war eine eher unkonventionelle Aufforderung, aber Otabek lächelte liebevoll, während er hinter Yuri herlief. Es war vermutlich gut, dass er nicht in voller Montur gekleidet war. Yuuri stellte sich tanzen in einer vollständigen Rüstung sehr schwierig vor.  
„Wir könnten auch zurück auf die Tanzfläche“, begann Viktor, „ Aber der Balkon scheint mir gestern wie heute eine angenehmere Alternative.“  
Yuuri nickte. Das sah er genauso. Er mochte die tanzende Menge und den etwas überfüllten Saal wesentlich mehr als er gedacht hätte, aber mit dem Prinzen allein zu sein wäre immer die überlegene Alternative. Auch wenn es seinen Herzschlag verräterisch beschleunigte.  
Anstatt für einen Tanz mittig stehen zu bleiben, schlenderte Viktor diesmal zielstrebig auf das Gelände zu. Er lehnte sich rücklings dagegen und deutete Yuuri mit einem Kopfnicken sich neben ihn zu gesellen.  
Yuuri tat genau das und sah auf den Garten hinab durch welchen er gestern geflohen war. Es war wirklich nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Erschreckt stellte er fest, dass er erneut die Zeit vergessen hatte. Er warf einen unauffälligem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. Aber es war noch nicht so weit.  
Heute hatte er den Prinzen nur viel eher getroffen und die Zeit mit ihm fühlte sich gleichzeitig wie eine angenehme Ewigkeit an als auch als würde sie ihm in rasender Geschwindigkeit durch die Finger rinnen.  
Der Prinz ergriff das Wort.  
„Ich bin nicht einen Deut schlauer als gestern. Ich kenne weder deinen Namen noch wo du herkommst. Ich weiß nur eines. Mit jeder Minute mag ich dich mehr.“  
„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit“, versicherte Yuuri, den Blick immer noch auf die dunklen Büsche im Garten gerichtet.  
„Hm“, meinte der Prinz und Yuuri drehte den Kopf.  
Viktor sah gerade aus durch die gläsernen Scheiben in den Ballsaal. Aber sein Blick war weit entfernt, dem Geschehen der Tanzenden völlig fremd.  
„Viktor?“, fragte er und dann trafen diese wundervollen Augen seine. Die Lippen des Prinzen waren ein trauriges Lächeln.  
„Ah, es ist nichts.“  
„Ich glaube dir nicht“, gab Yuuri zurück. Eigentlich ging es ihn nichts an, nachzufragen stand ihm nicht zu, aber er konnte nicht anders.  
„Ich habe nur über etwas zu Ernstes für diese seichte Nacht nachgedacht.“  
„Hm“, machte diesmal Yuuri. Er wollte irgendeinen Zeichen geben, dass er hier war und zuhören konnte.  
Viktor schien es auch so zu verstehen.  
„Ist es eine sehr einsame Aussage, wenn ich sage, dass du die beste Gesellschaft bist, die ich seit langem hatte?“  
Viktor nahm ihm die Bürde zu antworten ab, indem er einfach weiter redete.  
„Ich habe fast vergessen, wie spaßig das Tanzen sein kann.“  
Überrascht sah Yuuri ihn an und der Prinz kicherte.  
„Du siehst so schockiert aus.“  
Er hob seinen Blick zu den Sternen.  
„Ich hab das Tanzen als Kind geliebt. Ich liebe es immer noch. Aber irgendetwas ist dazwischen verloren gegangen. Irgendwann ging es nur noch um die Technik und darum meine kompliziertesten Figuren noch zu übertrumpfen. Ich hab Tag und Nacht geübt, einfach weil ich es konnte. Weil ich wusste, ich könnte besser sein.“  
Viktor schwieg für einen Moment.  
„Und um mich abzulenken. Von den ganzen Erwartungen und dem Übermaß an Unterricht damit ich dieses Königreich nicht in den Ruin treibe. Ich hab am Tanzen fest gehalten, weil es das war, was ich am besten kannte. Ich hab vergessen, warum ich es angefangen habe. Nein, nicht vergessen. Ich wusste nur nicht mehr wie es ging. Zu tanzen, weil es Spaß macht.“  
Er stockte.  
„Ah, das war wohl ein sehr langweiliger Monolog.“  
„Nein“, gab Yuuri fest zurück, „Ich denke das war ein sehr menschlicher Dialog. Wir haben alle Zweifel und Ängste.“  
Yuuri ganz besonders. Er wäre Meister darin, gäbe es eine sportliche Disziplin dazu.  
„Sie sind noch viel schlimmer als Prinz.“  
Yuuri verzog verärgert das Gesicht.  
„Heißt das im Vergleich sind die Sorgen anderer nicht wichtig?“  
„Nein, nein“, meinte Viktor schnell und hob entschuldigend die Hände.  
„Ich meinte nur, ich könnte so viel mehr Leute enttäuschen.“  
Yuuri ohrfeigte sich innerlich. Warum war er in dem Punkt so empfindlich? Aber er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn andere ihre Probleme für wichtiger hielten. Trotzdem kein Grund den Prinzen anzufauchen.  
„Aber das Volk liebt dich.“  
Viktor schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das reicht leider nicht.“  
Daraufhin breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Yuuri war seine eigenen negativen Gedanken gewöhnt, aber er wusste nicht wie er Viktor helfen konnte.  
„Kann ich dich umarmen?“, fragte Viktor plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.  
„Äh, Ähm“, stammelte Yuuri, „Ja.“  
Viktor strahlte ihn an und warf sich praktisch in Yuuris Arme.  
Dieser musste schmunzeln und war sehr froh, dass er gegen das Gelände gestützt war, sonst wäre er wohl nach hinten umgefallen.  
Der ältere Mann fiel ihn sich zusammen und legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Yuuri war ganz froh, dass er halbwegs gut trainiert war, damit er sie beide aufrecht genug halten konnte, um nicht umzukippen.  
Etwas ratlos, was er mit seinen Händen tun sollte, ließ er sie auf Viktors Rücken liegen.  
Der Mann seufzte langgezogen in seinen Armen und Yuuri entkam ein leises Kichern.  
Viktor versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, aber Yuuris Haare schienen ihn zu kitzeln also gab er auf.  
„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte er.  
„Entschuldigung, ich war nur erstaunt dich so zu sehen.“  
„Du findest Unterhaltung in meiner Misere?“, fragte der Prinz beleidigt, aber Yuuri schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
„Nichts dergleichen.“  
Der Prinz seufzte und beließ es dabei.  
Stille gesellte sich zu ihnen ohne das sich einer von ihnen beiden bewegte.  
„Die Mode ist auch so eine Leidenschaft, die ich als Ablenkung begonnen habe“, meinte Viktor beiläufig und strich über die Verzierungen auf Yuuris Rücken.  
Yuuri versuchte sehr angestrengt die Ruhe darüber zu bewahren, dass seine Schwärmerei seit Kindheitstagen in seinen Armen lag und über seinen Rücken strich. In der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation war das vorhin untergegangen, aber jetzt wurde es ihm mit schmerzlicher Deutlichkeit bewusst. Gott, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
„Dein Jacket ist wirklich schön“, sinnierte Viktor, „Du musst mir den Schneider nennen.“  
Yuuri verzog fragend das Gesicht, was der Prinz glücklicherweise nicht sehen konnte. Ja sein Schneider... Vicchan? Der Wind?  
„Ein anderes Mal“, wich er aus und Viktor seufzte.  
„Also nie.“  
Der Prinz richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Naja, die Mode ist jedenfalls eine sehr gute Ablenkung gewesen, denn gute Kleidung ist wichtig. Und wer kleidet sich schon gerne in Lumpen?“  
Der Prinz grinste, aber Yuuri schluckte nur hart. Er meinte es vermutlich nicht böse, aber er lachte nur gezwungen. Es war kein persönlicher Angriff, aber nichtsdestotrotz versetzte es ihm einen bösen Stich.  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie Viktor auf seinen gesellschaftlichen Hintergrund reagieren würde. Und mit jeder Minute, die er ihn mehr und mehr mochte, wuchs seine Angst.  
Es war vermutlich keine sehr vernünftige Herangehensweise. Aber er wusste ohnehin nicht, was das zwischen ihnen war.  
Er mochte es sehr, aber wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass sie sich nach dem morgigen Abend wiedersahen? Auch wenn er sehr hoffte, dass dem nicht so war, er konnte nicht wissen, ob der Prinz ihn nur für nette Gesellschaft hielt. Was wenn Yuuri morgen schon seinen Reiz verloren hatte?  
Er machte dem Prinzen keinen Vorwurf. Aber er wollte sich selbst auch keine falschen Illusionen machen.  
Der Ball war damit Prinz Viktor sich mit jemandem verlobte. Yuuri wusste wirklich nicht, warum ausgerechnet er das sein sollte.  
Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Warum verfiel er jetzt in seine Spirale des Selbstzweifels anstatt seine Zeit mit Viktor zu genießen?  
Er sah wieder in Viktors wundervolles Gesicht und für einen Moment hatte er all seine Gedanken von gerade wieder vergessen.  
Viktor lächelte verlegen.  
„Jetzt habe ich dir so viel erzählt und weiß trotzdem nichts über dich.“  
Yuuri wollte sich schon rechtfertigen als der Prinz auf einmal seine Hand nahm.  
„Aber das macht nichts“ sagte er lächelnd, „Ich fühle mich dir trotzdem sehr verbunden.“  
Yuuri lächelte warm zurück.  
„Ja. Das geht mir genauso.“  
Viktor grinste.  
„Sehr gut. Ich habe diesem Ball nur zugestimmt, um den König zufrieden zu stellen, aber jetzt bin ich sehr glücklich darüber. Es wäre eine Tragödie gewesen dich nicht kennenzulernen.“  
Viktors Ton war ehrlich und ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in Yuuris Magen breit.  
„Ich bin auch sehr glücklich dich persönlich kennen gelernt zu haben.  
„Ja“, murmelte Viktor und strich Yuuri eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich verirrt hatte.  
Die Stimmung war plötzlich so völlig anders als noch vor wenigen Minuten und aus dem Ballsaal schwebten sanfte Walzertöne zu ihnen hinaus.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deine Gesellschaft jemals wieder missen möchte“, begann der Prinz, „Ich glaube, ich habe nie einen großartigeren Mann getroffen.“  
Yuuri überkam plötzlich eine Ahnung und Viktor sah jeden Moment so aus als würde er auf die Knie fallen. Yuuris nächste Handlung war übereilt und wenig durchdacht, aber dafür die erste und angenehmste Lösung, die ihm einfiel.  
Er lehnte sich nach vorne und sah noch den Hauch von Überraschung über Viktors Gesicht huschen, ehe er die Augen schloss und sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
Viktor erwiderte seinen Kuss augenblicklich und Yuuri ließ glücklich seine Hände auf Viktors Schultern fallen und versuchte noch näher zu rücken.  
Alles um ihn herum war vergessen. Da waren nur noch weiche Lippen auf seinen und lange Finger, die ihren Weg in seine Haare fanden.  
Für Yuuri verging eine ganze Ewigkeit, ehe sie sich wieder ein wenig voneinander trennten.  
Viktor strahlte ihn an, dieses absolut bezaubernde Lächeln, dass Yuuri an ein Herz erinnerte und Yuuri grinste breit zurück.

So märchenhaft und klischeehaft wie es klang, Yuuri konnte nichts dafür, dass er sich einen Augenblick lang in Viktors Augen verlor.  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Viktor bereits wieder vor gelehnt und küsste ihn erneut. Und nochmal. Und dann wieder. Yuuri kicherte belustigt, nicht sicher ob er noch Herr seiner Sinne war, denn es fühlte sich an als würde er schweben.  
Irgendwann schien Viktor sich wieder beherrschen zu können, aber Yuuri konnte es ihm nachvollziehen. Er wusste auch nicht so genau, woher die Willenskraft nahm sich auch nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm zu lösen.  
Phichit würde so amüsiert sein, wenn Yuuri ihm davon erzählte, wie viel mehr er dem Prinz mittlerweile verfallen war.  
Er verdrängte den Gedanken wieder. Nicht weil er Phichit nicht mochte, sondern weil es ihn an etwas erinnerte an das er in dieser Minute keinen Gedanken verschwenden wollte. Dass die Nacht nicht ewig anhielt.  
Viktor hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.  
"Entgegen meiner eigenen Aussage, dass dies ein Ball zum Tanzen ist, fürchte ich, haben wir nicht annähernd genug getanzt."  
Yuuri schmunzelte, noch ein bisschen beflügelt von Glücksgefühl.  
"War unsere 'Unterhaltung' nicht zufriedenstellend?", fragte er ein Hauch von Schalk in der Stimme.  
Der Prinz zog ein entsetztes Gesicht als könnte Yuuri die Frage tatsächlich ernst meinen.  
"Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Ich wollte nur nicht aufdringlich wirken...", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen und Yuuri lachte.  
Er ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und trat einen Schritt auf Viktor zu.  
Zu seiner Überraschung zog der Prinz ihn praktisch an seine Brust, ehe er den ersten Tanzschritt machte.  
Ihre Schritte blieben simpel und eng und versiegten schließlich ganz in einem einfachem Hin und Her.  
"Das ist aber kein korrekter Walzer", merkte Yuuri lächelnd an, während er seinen Kopf gegen Viktors Schulter lehnte.  
"Das ist überhaupt nicht von Interesse", meinte er sanft, "Meine Prioritäten liegen im Moment gänzlich woanders."  
Ja , auch bei Yuuri lagen die Gedanken an einen ernsthaften Tanz in weiter Ferne, denn er war sehr zufrieden mit den momentanen Umständen.  
"Ich hab das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben", murmelte Viktor und zuckte dann leicht die Schultern.  
"Kann nicht so wichtig gewesen sein", meinte er dann und küsste Yuuris Haar.  
Yuuri traf die erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass er auch etwas vergessen hatte. Mit einem Mal blieb er stehen und Viktor trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück.  
Mit seiner freien Hand zog Yuuri die Taschenuhr aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war sieben Minuten vor zwölf. Er war noch später als gestern.  
"Ich muss gehen", sagte er und Viktor sah bei dem allzu bekannten Satz verletzt aus.  
"Was kann ich tun, damit du länger bleibst?", fragte er, aber Yuuri schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gar nichts. Es liegt nicht an dir, du hast dir gar nichts vorzuwerfen."  
Er lächelte.  
"Es war sehr schön. Aber ich muss wirklich gehen."  
Viktor hob Yuuris Hand zu seinen Lippen.  
"Ich hoffe sehr, dass du morgen wiederkommst. Ich bin dir mehr denn je verfallen."  
Yuuri errötete, nickte aber tapfer. Er konnte nichts versprechen, aber das wollte er nicht sagen.

Seine Hand entglitt Viktors Finger und er wand sich zum Gehen.  
"Du kannst nicht ewig wegrennen", rief Viktor ihm hinterher und Yuuri zuckte innerlich zusammen.  
Er wollte zurückrufen, dass er das gar nicht wollte, aber er tat es nicht.  
Er wollte nicht von Viktors Seite weichen, aber davon lief er trotzdem. Irgendwie auch vor sich selbst. Vor seiner Wahrheit.  
Seine Füße trugen ihn über den bereits bekannten Weg und erneut wartete seine Kutsche mit seinem körperlosen Kutscher schon auf ihn.  
Er stolperte hinein und kaum hatte seine Fuß das Holz der Kutsche berührt, da setzte sie auch schon zur Fahrt an.  
Yuuri wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und hielt sich am Fensterrahmen fest als die Kutsche durch die Nacht raste, schneller als die Male zuvor. Yuuri war etwas... abgelenkt gewesen.  
Die Art wie er durchgeschüttelt wurde, machte ihm klar wie sehr. Er hatte keine Sekunde zu früh auf die Uhr gesehen.  
Die Dunkelheit zog rauschend am Fenster vorbei, dann sah er bereits vereinzelt schwache Lichter aus Richtung der Stadt.  
Die Kutsche kam abrupt zum Stehen und Yuuri fiel von seinem Sitz. Stolpernd begab er sich zur Tür.  
Er hörte bereits die Glocken als er aus der Kutsche trat und im nächsten Moment war sie bereits verschwunden. Seine Kleidung verlor wieder ihre Farbe, aber dafür fühlte sich Yuuris Leben einen Hauch farbenfroher an. Wie in der Nacht zuvor führte sein Weg geradewegs in die Küche, wo auf dem Tisch die sortierten Schalen mit den Wicken standen. Sobald er die Zeit fand, würde er den Tauben einen ganzen Brotkorb schenken.  
Immer noch ein wenig benebelt von dem, was gerade geschehen war, ließ sich auf seiner Matratze nieder.  
Er hatte den Prinzen geküsst! Er hatte Viktor geküsst! Und es war himmlisch gewesen.  
Die Euphorie strömte immer noch durch seinen Körper.  
Wenn Yuuri die Augen schloss, war Viktor wieder da und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Seine blauen Augen strahlten, wenn sie sich ansahen und seine Finger waren warm auf seiner Haut.  
Yuuri war absolut verloren.  
Und sonst wäre er nie so mutig gewesen ihn einfach zu küssen.  
Er schlug die Augen wieder auf.  
Er hatte Viktor küssen wollen. Aber das war nicht der ganze Grund gewesen, warum er es auch getan hatte.  
Der Prinz... Viktor... hatte den Eindruck gemacht als wollte er ihm einen Antrag machen. Und auch wenn es Yuuri mit unglaublicher Freude erfüllte, dass Viktor das wollte, dass er sie zusammen offenbar genauso wollte wie Yuuri selbst, es erfüllte ihn auch mit nagender Angst. Aber scheinbar wollte er es nicht so sehr wie Viktor, wenn er sich nicht traute diese ganze Angelegenheit zu klären. Viktor die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Also hatte er ihn geküsst. Um Viktor davon abzulenken, was er hatte sagen wollen. Und weil die Versuchung zu groß gewesen wäre 'Ja' zu sagen. Es ehrte ihn, aber es war ungerecht gegenüber Viktor, wenn Yuuri zu ließ, dass er ein Fremder für ihn blieb.  
Viktor war so offen zu ihm gewesen. Das sollte er auch sein.  
Aber es war so schwer. Es machte ihm so viel Angst.  
Konnte er einen Antrag denn wirklich annehmen? Viktor war ein Prinz. Yuuri war eigentlich nicht mehr als eine gewöhnliche Küchenmagd.  
Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken. Viel lieber schwelgte er weiter in der Erinnerung an ihren Kuss. Ihre Küsse. Er lächelte.  
Nicht in seine kühnsten Träumen hätte er sich diesen Ausgang der Situation ausgemalt. Aber Yuuri hatte in den letzten Tagen viel gelernt, was er eigentlich für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Oder höchst unwahrscheinlich. Und er wusste nicht, ob seine magische Kleidung, ein körperloser Kutscher und freundliche Tauben von alle dem das Unerwartetste waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin etwas spät dran, aber das scheint ja nicht weiter aufgefallen zu sein. Außerdem stelle ich fest, dass ich es schwierig finde immer noch irgendetwas anzumerken, aber ich muss ja eigentlich gar nicht. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass einige Stellen mich echt zum lachen bringen, dann andererseits wäre es wohl traurig, wenn ich als Autor meinen eigenen Humor nicht treffen würde.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
> Gedankentaenzer


	4. Dritter Abend

Viktor stieß die Tür seines Bruders mit voller Wucht auf, so dass sie donnernd gegen die Wand knallte.  
Yuri saß auf seine Bett und zuckte zusammen. Wütend sah er Viktor an, während seine Katze vom Bett sprang und durch die gerade geöffnete Tür hinaus wanderte.  
"Bist du noch ganz dicht?", fragte Yuri fassungslos.  
"Wir haben uns geküsst!", verkündete Viktor fröhlich. Yuri sah ihn verwirrt an, ehe er offenbar eine Erkenntnis hatte und das Gesicht verzog.  
"Ekelhaft. Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte er genervt.  
Viktor störte sich nicht an seiner Laune und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett fallen. Yuri seufzte langgezogen, aber Viktor ignorierte ihn einfach weiter.   
"Es war wundervoll. Er ist perfekt, Yuri, einfach perfekt."  
„Kennst du denn mittlerweile seinen Namen?", brachte Yuri trocken in Erfahrung. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde fiel Viktors Lächeln in sich zusammen. Dann fing er sich wieder.  
"Nein. Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig."  
„Oh ja, also du küsst diesen Fremden, der dich offensichtlich völlig um den Finger gewickelt hat und weißt nicht mal seinen Namen? Ja, das klingt wirklich großartig.“  
Der Sarkasmus tropfte förmlich von Yuris Worten. Viktor ließ sich nicht beirren und stützte sich seitlich auf seinen Ellbogen, um seinen Bruder anzusehen.  
„Er hat nur mich um den Finger gewickelt?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.  
„Was?“, meinte Yuri, „Ich hab nur gesagt, er ist in Ordnung.“  
„Du warst also überhaupt gar nicht beeindruckend davon wie er tanzt?“  
„Ja und? Dann tanzt er halt ganz passabel. Ziemlich gut. Könnte besser sein.“  
Viktor nickte.   
„Es könnte besser sein. Aber sein Potenzial ist jetzt schon unglaublich, stell dir vor wie viel besser er sein könnte. Und seine Ausdauer...“, meinte Viktor abschweifend.  
„Oh Gott“, meinte Yuuri angewidert, „Verschon mich, erzähl mir bloß nichts!“  
„Das war gar nicht, was ich meinte!“, verteidigte sich Viktor. Nicht das seine Gedanken nicht trotzdem kurz in eine nicht sehr tanz-orientiere Richtung abrutschten. Aber bevor er irgendetwas in diese Richtung unternahm, sollte er wohl wirklich wenigstens seinen Namen wissen.  
„Und was willst du jetzt von mir, Viktor? Außer mich offenbar für den Rest meines Lebens zu traumatisieren?“  
Viktor machte eine abweichende Handbewegung  
„Ich wollte es nur jemandem erzählen.“  
„Da bin ich ja überglücklich, dass ich der Auserwählte war... Aber unglaublich, dass Yakovs Plan für diesen Ball tatsächlich aufgegangen ist.“  
„Oh“, sagte Viktor.  
„Was? Du willst ihn doch heiraten, oder? Du nervst mich doch jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit, weil du dir nicht sicher bist?“  
Viktor schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich wollte ihm gestern einen Antrag machen...“  
„Aber?“  
„Ich hab es vergessen, nachdem wir uns geküsst haben.“  
Fassungslos starrte Yuri ihn an.  
„Idiot“, sagte er schließlich. Viktor verzog pikiert das Gesicht, aber Yuri deutete zu Tür.  
„Raus hier. So viel Schwachsinn ertrage ich nicht. Du hast nicht mal ein wirkliches Problem, du jammerst einfach nur gerne.“  
„Aber Yuuuuri“, meinte Viktor, während Yuri ihn Richtung Tür schob.  
„Warum so angespannt? Hast du denn echte Probleme? In Liebesangelegenheiten? Du weißt, du kannst immer-“, aber in dem Moment hatte Yuri ihm die Türe schon vor der Nase zugeschlagen.   
Viktor grinste wissend.  
Er hatte Otabeks Blicke gesehen. Yuri hatte auch keine 'ernsthaften' Probleme. Es war allerdings viel zu unterhaltsam, denn beiden dabei zuzusehen wie sie umeinander herumtanzten.  
Summend lief er den Flur entlang.  
Vorfreude für den heutigen Abend überkam ihn. Und diesmal würde er den Antrag nicht vergessen. Egal, wie stürmisch der Herzog ihn küsste.

Als Yuuri am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte geweckt worden zu sein. Hatten die Schwestern ihn etwa schlafen lassen?  
Vielleicht hatte er ja doch etwas Glück.  
Optimistisch machte er sich daran ein Frühstück vorzubereiten.  
Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht hätten auch genauso gut ein Traum sein können, so unwirklich kamen sie ihm vor, aber in seiner Erinnerung waren sie glasklar.   
Er summte leise vor sich hin, während er Eier in der Pfanne wendete.  
Als er allerdings auf den Flur trat und sich ins Speisezimmer begeben wollte, verflog seine gute Laune sofort wieder.  
Schlecht gedämpfte Stimmen drangen zu ihm herüber.  
„Ich schwöre dir Mutter, er ist es!“  
„Blödsinn, Kind, wie soll er denn so schnell dorthin gekommen sein und dann wieder zurück? Und woher sollte er diese teure Kleidung nehmen?“, hörte er seine Stiefmutter fragen. Es war offensichtlich von was oder besser von wem sie redeten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, räumte Anastasia zischend ein, „Ich weiß es nicht, aber er ist es!“  
Drizella meldete sich zu Wort.  
„Vielleicht hat ihm jemand aus dem Dorf geholfen. Wer weiß mit welchem Gesindel er sich herumtreibt, wenn wir nicht aufpassen.“  
Seine Stiefmutter schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Der Junge macht nur Ärger.“  
Yuuri kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
„Gut. Einmal angenommen, es ist wie du sagst, Anastasia, wie auch immer er das gemacht hat: Wir müssen ihn heute Abend in die Finger kriegen. Der Himmel bewahre, dass der Prinz sich von so einem dreckigen Küchenjungen hinters Licht führen lässt.“  
Die Aussage traf Yuuri. Es war nicht seine Absicht Viktor hinters Licht zu führen. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal belogen. Er hatte nur manche Dinge einfach nicht korrigiert...  
Und das er dreckig war, war jawohl nicht seine Schuld.  
Trotzdem setzte er eine halbwegs freundliche Miene auf als er möglichst auffällig den Raum betrat.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte er und stellte das Tablett mit den Tellern und dem Essen auf dem Tisch ab, „Guten Appetit.“  
„Jaja“, meinte seine Stiefmutter und winkte ab. Sie forderte ihn nicht mal auf zu decken.  
Yuuri war sich sicher, dass das kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte. Und er hatte recht damit.  
Eine halbe Stunde später betrat seine Stiefmutter die Küche, eine Liste mit Aufgaben in der Hand, die er heute noch erledigen sollte.  
Es war offensichtlich wie sehr die Aufgaben an den Haaren herbeigezogen waren, schließlich hatte Yuuri das Haus in der Woche vor dem Ball praktisch rundum erneuert.  
Das erneute Bügeln der Gardinen erschien ihm ziemlich sinnlos, aber was für einen Sinn hätte es schon das anzumerken?  
Die Liste war nicht unmöglich abzuarbeiten, also machte er sich sofort daran damit anzufangen. Nichts konnte seine Laune völlig verderben, solange er noch die Möglichkeit sah, den Prinzen heute Abend wiedersehen.  
Auch wenn seine Familie sich die größte Mühe gab zu verhindern, dass er auch nur annähernd Zeit dafür hatte.  
Yuuri sollte eigentlich wesentlich besorgter sein, dass sie ihn verdächtigten, aber sie konnten nichts beweisen. Sie konnten ihn natürlich dennoch bestrafen wie man sah, aber mehr blieb ihnen nicht. Sie konnten dem Prinzen nicht mit haltlosen Theorien entgegen treten.  
Vielleicht war Yuuri auch deswegen nicht so besorgt, weil ihn etwas Anderes viel mehr beschäftigte.  
Was würde er Viktor sagen? Er konnte nicht ein drittes Mal wegrennen. Aber dann war die einzige andere Alternative sich zu erklären.  
Diese Gedanken begleiteten ihn den ganzen Tag über. Und er konnte nicht einmal mit Phichit reden, weil die Anderen ihn im Haus hielten.  
Aber je näher der Abend rückte, desto sicherer wurde er. Die Wahrheit zu sagen war keine Alternative. Es war das einzig Sinnvolle. Denn der Gedanke Viktor zu verlieren ohne überhaupt versucht zu haben an seiner Seite zu bleiben schmerzte zu sehr. Er würde es ewig bereuen.  
Sieben Uhr rückte näher, aber niemand kam die Treppe hinunter, um das Haus zu verlassen. Yuuri wurde unruhig. Er war praktisch fertig mit seinen Aufgaben, aber solange der Rest noch im Haus war, konnte er wohl auch nicht gehen ohne das sein Verschwinden bemerkt würde.  
Er wüsste keinen Grund dafür, aber wenn sie nicht gehen würden... Diese Möglichkeit hatte er überhaupt nicht bedacht. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen. Vielleicht sollte er nicht gehen.  
Es wäre besser, oder? Es wäre sicherer.  
Zögernd stand Yuuri am Fußende der Treppe. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.   
Nein, er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
Und der Gedanke Viktor nicht wiederzusehen war weiterhin unerträglich. Der Prinz verdiente ein paar Antworten.  
Entschlossen schritt er die Stufen hinauf.  
Es war wohl kaum verdächtig, wenn er fragte, warum sie noch nicht losgefahren wären. Wohl möglich würden sie ihn nur ausschimpfen, wenn sie es vergessen hatten und er sie nicht erinnerte.  
Die Tür zum Umkleideraum war angelehnt. Yuuri klopfte an den Türrahmen und öffnete sie ein Stück.  
Die Frauen drehten sich zu ihm um.  
„Was willst du, Aschenbagasch?“, fragte Drizella.  
„Es ist nur schon sieben Uhr und ich fragte mich, ob ihr nicht schon los müsst. Nicht das ihr zu spät zum Ball kommt.“  
„Wir fahren später. Es ist nicht notwendig pünktlich zu erscheinen.“  
Alle drei schienen ihn scharf zu beobachten, aber Yuuri ließ sich nichts anmerken. Seine Stiefmutter redete weiter.  
„Anastasia ist mit ihrer Schminke noch nicht zufrieden und Drizellas Korsett ist noch nicht eng genug.“  
Er nickte. Was sollte er auch sonst tun?  
Aber sie würden fahren und das reichte ihm. Es war egal, wann er ankam, schließlich würde ihm heute egal sein, wann die Uhr zwölf schlug. Die drei Frauen sahen ihn immer noch an.  
Sollte er seine Hilfe anbieten? Oder konnte man das so auslegen, dass er sie schneller aus dem Haus haben wollte? Sein langes Überlegen nahm ihm die Antwort ab.  
„Na los, hilf schon Drizella. Soll sie das Korsett alleine schnüren?“  
Yuuri verkniff sich zu sagen, dass das ja offenbar vorher auch irgendwie ohne seine Hilfe funktioniert hatte und trat stattdessen in den Raum. Das Korsett sah eher wie ein Folterinstrument als wie ein Kleidungsstück aus. Aber er wollte es ja auch nicht tragen.  
Es kam Yuuri wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie endlich gingen, aber eigentlich war es erst halb neun.  
In neu gewonnener Tradition hatten seine Schwestern wieder Linsen auf dem Boden verteilt. Diesmal zwei Schüsseln, wobei sie die eine zum Fenster hinaus in den Hof geworfen hatten.  
Und er solle ja keine übersehen, sie wollten ja schließlich nicht, dass der Hof überwucherte.  
Und selbst wenn die Tauben nicht erneut zu seiner Hilf geeilt wären, diese Schikane hätte ihn nicht davon abgehalten zum Schloss zu gehen.   
Wenn es sein musste, auch zu Fuß und in Lumpen.  
Aber es musste nicht sein, denn als er den Wald betrat, hörte er das Rauschen des Windes schon von weitem.  
Mit einem Lächeln warf er einen dankbaren Blick zu Vicchans Grab, ehe er seine Kleidung betrachtete.  
Überrascht lief er zurück in den Hof und versuchte im Dunkeln sein Spiegelbild im Teich auszumachen.  
Tatsächlich. Es war wie er gedacht hatte. Er trug das Gegenstück zu Viktors Frack, das dieser die letzten beiden Abende getragen hatte.  
Aber seines war blau und mit silbernen Kordeln geschmückt. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte er sich jetzt noch den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ob das nicht anmaßend wäre, aber jetzt freute er sich einfach. Zumal er am ersten Abend praktisch in einer Kopie von Viktors Kostümen erschienen war. Das war wirklich seine kleinste Sorge.  
Seine Schuhe allerdings kamen ihm kein bisschen bekannt vor. Sie waren tiefschwarz und sahen aus als wären sie aus Obsidian geschliffen. Aber trotz ihres unnachgiebigen Aussehens waren sie erstaunlich komfortabel. So als könnte er ewig in ihnen tanzen. Das klang nach einem großartigem Plan.  
Auf der Straße stand bereits die Kutsche. Als er einstieg lag die Taschenuhr bereits auf dem Sitz. Er steckte sie ein, aber heute hatte die Zeit keine Macht über ihn. Der Zauber mochte um Mitternacht verfliegen, doch er würde bleiben.  
Die Prozedur seiner Anreise war fast schon altbekannt. Er stieg aus, seinem Kutscher wurde ein misstrauischer Blick nach geworfen, er stieg die Treppen zum Palast hinauf und durchschritt den Flur.  
Der Teil nach der Flügeltür gestaltete sich allerdings ein wenig anders.  
Viktor stand in der Nähe der Fußtreppe, neben dem König. Als er den Raum betrat, sah Viktor ihn an und eilte die Stufen hinauf. Er hielt ihm den Arm hin und Yuuri hakte sich unter.  
Er sah die tuschelnd zusammen gesteckten Köpfe der anderen Anwesenden und rechts am Rande sah er seine Stiefmutter und die Schwestern. Sie musterten ihn argwöhnisch.   
Yuuri hatte sich erst in letzter Minute daran erinnert, seine Haare dem Wind zu überlassen, aber nur weil sie ordentlich nach hinten lagen, sah er nicht aus wie ein gänzlich anderer Mensch. Und eigentlich hatten sie ihn ja schon erkannt. Ihnen fehlten nur der Beweis.  
Er wand den Blick ab.  
„Ich liebe deine Garderobe“, sagte Viktor und betrachtete lächelnd Yuuris Frack, „Kommt mir bekannt vor.“  
Er zwinkerte und Yuuri grinste.  
Viktor freute sich offenbar über ihre zusammenpassender Kleidung. Jemand wollte Yuuri wohl sagen, dass sie zusammengehörten. Aber das wusste er schon. Er hatte es verstanden. Yuuris Zweifel bezogen sich nur auf die Umsetzung dieser Erkenntnis. Aber er war entschlossen.  
„Ich möchte dich Yakov vorstellen“, erklärte Viktor als sie am Ende der Treppe angekommen waren.  
Oh. Viktor wollte ihm den König vorstellen. Bis jetzt war er mit seiner fehlenden Etikette glücklicherweise nicht so sehr aufgefallen, aber dem König direkt gegenüberzustehen war schon etwas Anderes. Aber er konnte ja schlecht Nein sagen. Außerdem hatte er viel Gutes über König Yakov gehört.  
Der Gedanke beruhigte seine Nerven nicht wirklich, aber das Viktor neben ihm war half schon.  
„Yakov“, rief Viktor aus und der alte Mann wand sich zu ihnen um als sie vor ihm zum stehen kamen.  
„Viktor“, erwiderte er und warf dann einen fragenden Blick auf Yuuri.  
„Darf ich dir den Herzog vorstellen?“, sagte Viktor und macht eine ausladende Geste in Richtung Yuuri.  
Yuuri zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und verbeugte sich.  
„Eure Majestät.“  
„Der Herzog, also? Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen. Wie ist euer Name?“  
„Ah...“  
Yuuri sollte seinen Namen wirklich nennen. Es war schließlich der König. Er suchte noch nach einem Ausweg, als Viktor einfach das Wort ergriff.  
„Er nennt ihn nicht.“  
Sehr hilfreich...  
Aber der König sah ihn nur belustigt an und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Wir können ihn ja nicht zwingen. Und er sieht nicht sehr gefährlich aus, so schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein.“  
Oh Himmel, dachte der König er könnte ein Staatsfeind sein? Es war nur logisch so seltsam wie Yuuri sich verhielt, aber-  
„Tatsächlich hab ich schon von Euch gehört, Herzog. Yuri hat mir von Euch erzählt.“  
Er wusste nicht, ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes war.  
Der König seufzte resigniert.  
„Keine Sorge, ich will euch nicht testen oder dergleichen. Und falls Viktor etwas Dummes tut, weiß ich bereits das es allein seine Schuld ist. Der Junge treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.“  
„Ich hab überhaupt nichts Dummes getan!“, beteuerte Viktor. Der König warf ihm nur einen eindeutigen Blick zu.  
„Ihr haltet Viktor jedenfalls sehr effektiv von allen anderen Gästen ab, wie ich mitbekommen habe.“  
Yuri errötete verlegen, immer noch unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Er stand nicht allzu oft vor einem König.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Dafür ist der Ball ja schließlich da. Ihr wirkt vernünftig. Vielleicht färbt etwas davon ja auf Viktor ab.“  
Viktor winkte das abfällig ab, aber Yuuri ging dennoch darauf ein.  
„Vielen Dank. Aber ich denke Prinz Viktor ist nicht auf mich angewiesen, wenn es darum geht Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich denke, er ist sehr kompetent.“  
„Hm“, machte der König, „Wenn diese Kompetenz doch nur besser umsetzen würde.“  
„Oh, haltet ihr geheime Besprechungen ab? Ein paar Staatsverschwörungen vielleicht? Irgendetwas Interessantes?“, fragte plötzlich jemand neben ihm und legte einen Arm über Yuuris Schulter.  
„Wohl kaum, Fürst“, meinte der König und Yuuri stellte fest, dass ein grinsender Chris sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.  
„Schade. Wäre lustig gewesen.“  
Der König seufzte.  
„Eure Prioritäten liegen wie immer sehr seltsam. Aber immerhin habt ihr heute nicht beschlossen, erneut den Ankündiger abzulösen. Wenn euch euer Amt so langweilt, solltet ihr vielleicht einmal darüber nachdenken eine Stelle als Hofnarr anzunehmen“, meinte der König und Viktor lachte.  
Chris setzte ein verwegenes Grinsen auf.  
„Unterhaltung ist etwas das ich durchaus schätze, Eure Majestät, aber ich langweile mich ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin nur sehr vielseitig interessiert.“  
Dann machte Chris eine dramatische Geste.  
„Es wäre außerdem eine große Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber den anderen Hoffnarren, wenn ich einer würde. Wie sollten sie je wieder Arbeit finden, wenn ich zur Verfügung stände?“  
Viktor lachte noch mehr und Yuuri schmunzelte auch ein wenig. Chris war offenbar jemand, der sich sehr darauf verstand, dass Leben voll auszukosten.  
Der König schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann an ihnen vorbei.  
„Entschuldigt mich, einer der Minister scheint nach mir zu verlangen.“  
Der ältere Mann ging an ihnen vorbei, während er offenbar überlegte, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war er auch nur ganz froh von den jungen Leuten wegzukommen, die ohnehin nicht auf ihn hörten.  
Yuuri konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Er war auch nicht die durchsetzungsfähigste Person. Andererseits konnte er sich schlecht mit dem König vergleichen.   
„Warum steht ihr hier herum? Viktor, betonst du nicht immer wieder, dass man auf diesem Ball tanzen sollte?“  
Prinz Yuri tauchte neben ihnen auf in Begleitung von dem Ritter Otabek.  
„Ich habe den Herzog nur Yakov vorgestellt“, meinte Viktor und Yuri zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Hast du sch-“  
„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Viktor und Yuri beließ es dabei.   
Yuuri warf einen Blick zu dem Ritter, aber dieser sah ihn nur an und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Hast du schon was?“, fragte Chris neugierig und lehnte sich über Viktors Schulter.  
„Gar nichts“, meinte Viktor abwinkend. Chris warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, beließ es aber ebenfalls dabei.

„Ich sollte zurück auf meinen Posten, Yura“, merkte der Ritter an.   
Yuri wand sich von ihnen ab und drehte sich zu Otabek um.  
„Wenn du nicht bei mir sein willst, sag das doch“, meinte er gereizt und mit verschränkten Armen.  
Otabek schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist es nicht, Yura, das weißt du. Aber ich bin hier um zu arbeiten, nicht um zu tanzen.“  
Yuri schmollte und Viktor mischte sich ein.  
„Niemand wird dich entlassen, Otabek, falls dich das besorgt. Yuri würde das ganze Schloss zusammenschreien, wenn das auch nur jemand vorschlägt.“  
Yuri zog ein Gesicht als würde ihm Viktors Wortwahl nicht gefallen, aber er sagte nichts dagegen.  
Otabek nickte nur, aber schien immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt.  
Yuuri vermutete eher, dass ihn beunruhigte man könne ihm Faulheit oder Nachlässigkeit vorwerfen. Otabek wirkte wie jemand sehr gewissenhaftes. Interessant, dass er sich ausgerechnet mit Prinz Yuri angefreundet hatte. Aber Yuuri wollte nicht urteilen.  
„Oh ja, König Yakov droht zwar manchmal gerne, aber eigentlich hat er ein weiches Herz“, meinte Chris leichtfertig und Viktor schmunzelte.  
„Ja, ansonsten wärst du wohl längst entlassen worden.“  
Chris zog ein empörtes Gesicht.  
„Willst du sagen ich stehe etwa nicht unter deinem persönlichem Schutz, falls das jemand wagen sollte?“  
Viktor legte grübelnd den Kopf schief.  
„Das müsste ich mir erst überlegenen“, sagte er und Chris gab ein gespielt schockiertes Seufzen von sich.  
Theatralisch legte er sich die Hand an die Stirn.  
„Das trifft mich sehr, Viktor. Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt, um mich von diesem Schock zu erholen.“  
Chris eilte davon, während Viktor nur abfällig schnaubte.  
„Was stimmt mit dem nicht?“, meinte Yuri als sie ihm hinterher sahen.  
Lachend begann Chris ein paar Meter entfernt mit dem Mann von dem ersten Abend zu tanzen.  
Kopfschüttelnd wand Yuri sich wieder ihnen zu.  
„Warum passiert hier eigentlich nichts Interessantes? Tanzen ist ja schön und gut, aber niemand hier ist wirklich beeindruckend und langsam wird es langweilig zu zusehen wie die Fürsten den Damen auf die Füße treten.“  
„Das harte Schicksal eines Prinzen“, meinte Otabek trocken und Yuuri lachte. Prinz Yuri warf ihnen beiden einen bösen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.  
„Ich denke für später ist ein Feuerwerk geplant. Ihr könntet auf den Turm steigen für eine bessere Aussicht“, schlug Viktor vor.  
„Nah“, meinte Yuri, „ Die Aussicht von der Terrasse ist doch auch ganz gut.“  
„Du kannst nicht auf die Terrasse“, erwiderte Viktor eilig.  
„Was? Warum nicht?“  
Viktor verengte die Augen.  
„Deshalb. Ich hab noch etwas vor.“  
Yuri sah verwirrt aus, aber dann breitete sich eine Art Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Schön. Dann eben nicht die Terrasse.“  
„Auf dem Turm bist du außerdem viel weiter weg von all den langweiligen Menschen. Also allein mit-“  
„Jaja, schon gut. Komm mit, Otabek, wir verlassen jetzt diese Spinner.“  
Er streckte Viktor die Zunge raus, während er Otabek mit sich zog.  
„Die Aussicht auf dem Turm ist sowieso viel besser.“  
Viktor schnaubte.  
„Genau das hab ich doch gesagt“, meinte er und wand sich kopfschüttelnd an Yuuri. Yuuri zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Wo ist Yuri hingelaufen?“, meinte jemand und für einen Moment fühlte er sich angesprochen. Er drehte sich zum König um.  
Viktor winkte nur ab anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben. König Yakov seufzte.  
Yuuri schämte sich ein wenig für den Gedanken, aber er amüsierte sich darüber, dass der König genau dann wiedergekommen war als der Rest wieder verschwunden war.  
Er hatte sich in seinem Leben vermutlich schon genug mit den eigenwilligen, jungen Leuten ärgern müssen, also machte Yuuri ihm nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf. Es stände ihm auch gar nicht zu.  
Er war nicht halb so alt wie König Yakov, aber er konnte bereits jetzt seinen offensichtlichen Wunsch nach etwas Ruhe sehr gut nachvollziehen.  
Auf einmal räusperte sich links von ihnen jemand. Die drei Herren drehten sich um.  
„Lilia“, sagte der König überrascht, als die Königin zu ihnen trat. Yuuri verbeugte sich tief und warf einen Blick zu Viktor, welcher auch ein wenig überrascht aussah. Eigentlich nahm die Königin nur noch an öffentlichen Auftritten teil, wenn es unbedingt erforderlich war.  
„Yakov“, erwiderte die Königin und nickte ihnen zu.  
Man sah ihr ihr Alter an, aber sie hatte über all die Jahre nicht das Mindeste an Eleganz und Erhabenheit eingebüßt. Yuuri hätte ohne jede Vorgeschichte oder Hintergrundwissen sagen können, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Tänzerin war. Ihre Haltung, jeder ihre Bewegungen, ihr ganzes Sein sprachen von ihrem unglaublichen Können. Kein Wunder, dass Viktor und Yuri so gut waren, wenn sie von dieser Frau unterrichtet worden waren.  
„Ich habe nicht erwartet dich hier zusehen“, sagte König Yakov.  
„Nun, aber ganz offenbar bin ich hier.“  
Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. Für einen Moment waren alle verwirrt, ehe der König dir Schultern straffte.  
„Wenn ich um diesen Tanz bitten dürfte?“, sagte er und führte die Königin dann zur Tanzfläche.  
Die Menge um sie herum machte ihnen Platz und die Musiker spielten eine neue Melodie.  
Fasziniert folgte Yuuris Blick dem tanzenden Paar. Es war beeindruckend. Er kannte viele gute Tänzer und Tänzerinnen, aber die Königin hatte etwas Eigenes. Jeder Schritt schien aus Glas, sie wirkte in ihren Bewegungen als wäre sie furchtbar zerbrechlich, aber Yuuri wusste hinter jedem Schritt steckte eine Unmenge an Disziplin und Kraft.  
„Sie ist verheiratet“, erinnerte Viktor ihn als Yuuri seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden konnte.  
„Viktor!“, empörte er sich.  
Der Prinz lachte. Er hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
„Ich denke, der Ruhm der Tanzfläche gebührt heute ihnen, also warum begeben wir uns nicht an einen altbekannten Ort.“  
Er führte sie wieder zum Balkon. Es war seltsam wie vertraut einem ein Ausblick und ein paar Steine nach nur zwei Abenden erschienen konnten. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an seiner Gesellschaft, die diese Vertrautheit weckte.  
„Eigentlich einfältig dich zum dritten Mal an den Ort zu führen, an dem du immer wieder vor mir fliehst“, merkte Viktor nebensächlich, aber er war offensichtlich gekränkt. Er versuchte den Vorwurf aus seiner Stimme zu halten, aber Yuuri wusste, dass er ihn verletzt hatte.  
Er trat näher an Viktor heran und legte eine Hand an seinen Wangen. Der Blick des Prinzen lag augenblicklich auf ihm.  
„Ich bin nicht vor dir geflohen“, Yuuri zögerte, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, „Ich bin vor mir selbst geflohen.“  
Seine Augen trafen wieder Viktors.  
„Heute nicht. Heute bleibe ich. Ich laufe nicht weg.“  
Viktor nickte, aber sagte nichts. Er glaubte ihm nicht wirklich. Aber das war in Ordnung, Yuuri würde es beweisen.

Viktor fragte ihn nicht weiter. Vermutlich sah er ein, dass Yuuri auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn er soweit war.   
„Ob ich einen guten Eindruck beim König hinterlassen habe?“, murmelte er, lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte, während er ich an ihr Gespräch davor zurückerinnete.  
Ein helles Lachen kam von Viktor.  
„Natürlich. Mit Sicherheit hat er überlegt, warum er nicht jemanden wie dich adoptiert hat. Wer würde dich nicht lieben?“  
Oh, da konnte Yuuri ihn gleich an drei Referenzen verweisen, aber das war mit Sicherheit keine so gute Idee. Stattdessen erwiderte er gezwungen Viktors Lachen.  
„Da ich dich ja erfolgreich von allen anderen Gästen abhalte, wie seine Majestät sagte, bin ich bestimmt auch bei Einigen anderen nicht so beliebt.“  
Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, war es ihm egal. Sollten sie doch alle wissen, dass Viktor zu ihm gehörte. Naja, sich wenigstens für ihn interessierte. Der Prinz schmunzelte.  
„Dann reichen sie wohl nicht an dich heran“, sagte er und zwinkerte.  
Yuuri kämpfte sowohl gegen das unwillkürliche Grinsen und die Röte auf seinen Wangen erfolglos an.  
„Ich bin ganz froh einen guten Grund zu haben den restlichen Anwesenden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dieser Ball soll doch Spaß machen. Aber ich weiß auch, er ist eine Ermahnung von Yakov. Aber all diese hohen Adligen, deren Blick mir folgt und fragt 'Das ist unser nächster König?'. All diese Erwartungen. Auch wenn Yuri für mich einspringen könnte, wir sagen beide, dass wir den Thron nicht wollen. Aber ich bin immer noch der Ältere, der Kronprinz. Ich werfe dir vor, dass du davon läufst, aber das ist wohl sehr ironisch. Du läufst immerhin nur vor mir davon, nicht vor einem ganzen Land.“  
Yuuri ging nicht auf die erneute Erwähnung seiner Flucht ein. Es ging nicht um ihn, es ging um Viktor. Eine Hand auf Viktors Schulter, begann er zu sprechen.  
„Zweifel sind normal. Ich verstehe nichts von solch hohen Verpflichtungen, aber-“  
Viktor warf ihm kurz einen verwirrten Blick zu. Ah, ja, er glaubte schließlich Yuir wäre ein Herzog. Da sollte man vermutlich Verständnis für politische Umstände haben. Yuri schluckte. Aber nein, jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um das richtig zu stellen. Es ging um etwas gänzliches anderes.  
„Du sagst immer das Gleiche, Viktor. Das du die Leute nicht enttäuschen willst. Aber es klingt als würdest du dir das selber einreden. Als wäre es ein Vorwand, den du gefunden hast, um etwas anderes zu verdrängen. Ich will nicht sagen, dein Argument ist nicht nachvollziehbar, aber bis jetzt machtest du nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du soviel Wert auf die Meinung anderer legen.“  
Er gestikulierte mit den Händen als Viktor die Augenbrauen hob.  
„Ich meine, äh, nicht das es dir egal wäre. Aber ich denke, wenn du dir sicher wärst, dass du gut wärst als König – wovon ich überzeugt bin- , wäre es egal.“  
Viktor sah ihn lange an und dann richtete er den Blick zum Himmel.  
„Du könntest Recht haben... Ich bin sicherlich gut genug unterrichtet, um dieses Königreich nicht völlig zu ruinieren.“  
Er schenke Yuuri ein mattes Lächeln.  
„Aber ich will nicht König sein. Ich glaube, es ist so simpel.“  
„Niemand kann dich zwingen. Aber wo vor hast du Angst?“  
Viktor sah überrascht aus.  
„Angst?“  
Dann änderte sich seine Miene, aber Yuuri war sich nicht sicher zu was.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht... Ich will nicht König sein. Ich habe Angst darin unterzugehen. Es ist ein Bürde. Selbst wenn ich all die Verantwortung geregelt kriege, ich will es gar nicht. Es ist so viel Arbeit.“  
Viktor lachte bitter.  
„Das ist ein noch selbstsüchtigerer Grund als zuvor. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Was bringt denn ein Leben, wenn man es nicht leben kann?“  
Er sah Yuuri an, aber dieser hatte keine Antwort.  
„Ich bin Yakov wirklich dankbar. Unglaublich dankbar. Aber ich kann mein Leben deswegen nicht nach anderen richten. Wenn ich nicht selbst entscheiden kann, wo liegt der Sinn? Ich will nicht so eingeschränkt sein.“  
Yuuri hätte gerne gedacht, Viktor wäre ein verwöhnter Prinz, aber sein Gedankengang traf für jeden zu, ob nun adelig oder nicht. Der Wunsch nach Freiheit war ein allgemeiner. Aber da konnte Yuuri nicht helfen.  
„Niemand ist ohne Einschränkungen, niemals. Man kann nur das Beste daraus machen.“  
„Aber wie weiß, wie ich das Beste aus etwas mache? Was wenn es vorher besser war?“  
Yuuri zuckte hilflos die Schultern und Viktor schien zu realisieren, dass er ihn etwas überforderte. Er umarmte ihn.  
„Entschuldigung. Ich erwarte natürlich keine übermäßige weisen Antworten von dir. Mit dir zu reden ist nur so einfach.“  
Er ließ seinen Kopf auf Yuuris Schulter sinken.  
„Die Zukunft ist furchterregend. Darüber nachzudenken auch. Besonders darüber nachzudenken, dass sie anders sein wird als jetzt.“  
Das war ein Gedanke, den Yuuri wirklich gut nachvollziehen konnte. Und jemand anderem darauf zu antworten war viel einfacher als sich selbst.  
„Manchmal muss man alte Dinge aufgeben um Neue, Bessere beginnen zu können Es entehrt alte Träume nicht sie aufzugeben, sie legen nur das Fundament, bestärken die Neuen“, sagte er.  
Viktor schnaubte belustigt.  
„Bist du doch ein alter, weise Zauberer?“, fragte er und Yuuri lachte.  
„Was wenn das Neue nicht besser sondern schlechter ist?“, fragte Viktor.  
„Die Zukunft baut auf der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart auf, sie ist nicht daran gefesselt. Man kann immer eine andere Richtung einschlagen.“  
„Oh Himmel, du bist wirklich ein alter, weise Mann“, meinte Viktor und richtete sich lächelnd wieder auf.  
„Oh nein, ich bin aufgeflogen“, meinte Yuuri lächelnd und übertrieben dramatisch.  
Viktor sah ihn liebevoll an.  
„Nein, du hast recht. Aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen leben und nur vor sich hin leben. Ich habe Angst in das Letztere abzurutschen“, dann betrachtete Viktor ihn nachdenklich und nahm seine Hand, um mit Yuuris Fingern zu spielen, „Aber jetzt, wo ich dich getroffen habe, überlege ich ob ich mir nicht ohnehin etwas vorgemacht habe.“  
Irgendwie traf die Aussage Yuuri. Nicht nur, weil sie ein sehr einsames Licht auf Viktor warf, sondern weil er sich selber angesprochen fühlte. Es stimmte wohl. Es war ein großer Unterschied zwischen leben und vor sich hin leben.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“, fragte Viktor wenig später und Yuuri ergriff seine Hand. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, diese Frage jemals abzulehnen.  
Sie tanzten ein paar Minuten in denen nur die Musik die Luft erfüllte, ehe Viktor das Wort ergriff.  
„Selbst auf die Gefahr hin diese Worte scheinbar zu früh zu äußern, muss ich etwas sagen.“  
Viktor brachte etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie, so dass sie sich besser ansehen konnten.  
„Es ist unzweifelhaft die Wahrheit. Ich liebe dich.“  
Yuuris Füße gerieten aus dem Takt, aber in einem Moment, der ihn selbst überraschte, fing er sich wieder.  
Er kannte nur eine Antwort.   
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Viktors folgendes Lächeln sah aus wie ein Herz und seine Finger schlossen sich enger um Yuuris.  
Zufrieden legte Yuuri seinen Kopf gegen Viktors Schulter.  
„Ich könnte für immer mit dir tanzen“, meinte Yuuri leise. Zu seiner Überraschung trat Viktor einen Schritt von ihm weg und Yuuri musste den Kopf heben. Er fürchtete etwas Dummes gesagt zu haben, aber Viktor sah einfach nur glücklich aus.   
Sie hörten auf zu tanzen, aber ihre Hand blieb verschränkt.  
„Ewig an meiner Seite?“, fragte Viktor mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns, „Das klingt fast wie ein Antrag.“  
„Ja“, antwortete Yuuri ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.   
Für einen Moment sah Viktor überrascht aus, dann zogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln nach oben.  
„Praktischerweise“, begann er und holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, „habe ich die passenden Ringe zu dieser Aussage.“  
Fassungslos starrte Yuuri auf die zwei schmalen golden Bänder, nachdem Viktor das kleine Kästchen geöffnet hatte. Dann griff er kurzentschlossen einen der beiden Ringe und nahm wieder Viktors Hand.  
Er streifte das goldene Schmuckstück über Viktors Finger und strahlte den Prinzen an als dieser die Geste bei ihm wiederholte.  
Mit der Tatsache, dass Viktor die Ringe bereits hatte, ergaben ein paar von Yuris Aussagen auf einmal wesentlich mehr Sinn.  
Yuuri spürte wie er rot wurde.  
„Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte Viktor und küsste Yuuris Stirn.  
Er schwebte auf Wolken. Für einen Augenblick war alles gut. Yuuri hatte alles vergessen außer Viktor.  
Er hob den Kopf und küsste Viktors Lippen, woraufhin Viktor die Arme um ihn schlang. Es war perfekt.  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit verging in der sie in trauter Zweisamkeit auf dem Balkon standen.  
Ein Windhauch streifte sie und Yuuri überlegte, ob das ein Zeichen war.  
Er wollte besorgt auf die Uhr sehen als ihm einfiel, dass er keine Eile hatte. Er musste nicht gehen. Und er wollte nicht.  
Aber er sollte es Viktor sagen. Es noch länger hinauszuzögern machte es alles nur noch schwieriger.  
„Viktor“, begann er und in dem Moment nahm der Prinz seine Hand.  
„Wir sollten wieder reingehen. Ich will Yakov die frohen Neuigkeiten mitteilen.“  
Viktor strahlte ihn an.  
„Oh“, brachte Yuuri nur hervor. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu schon bereit war, es erschien ihm etwas schnell. Allerdings war das hier alles etwas schnell und bis jetzt war es unglaublich gewesen.  
Viktor zog ihn bereits wieder mit in den Saal, nach dem König Ausschau halten.  
Yuuri zögerte und blieb stehen. Er wollte es dem König auch sagen, aber erst sollte er sich Viktor erklären. Und sehen, ob dann alles noch Bestand hatte. Aber er war hoffnungsvoll. Das was sie teilten war etwas Besonderes.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Viktor besorgt, als er ebenfalls stehen blieb.  
Unsicher senkte Yuuri den Blick zu Boden.  
„Sollen wir noch warten? Ich dachte nur... Ich habe mich so gefreut, aber natürlich sollte ich dich fragen, ob ich es schon offiziell machen kann...“  
Viktor redete vor sich hin und Yuuri schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er hob seinen Blick wieder und lächelte schwach.  
„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Ich freue mich auch. Aber ich muss zuerst mit dir reden.“  
Jemand rempelte ihn an und Yuuri machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre er lieber draußen auf dem Balkon mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt, aber vielleicht war hier drinnen sogar besser. Nicht das er sich in der Menge wohler fühlte, aber hier verlor er sich möglicherweise weniger im Moment. Irgendwo hoffte er auch so eine Szene vermeiden zu können, auch wenn er inständig hoffte, das es keine gab.  
Vikrtor sah ihn neugierig an. Ein aufgeregtes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.  
„Wirst du mir deinen Namen sagen? Ist es das? Auch wenn er grauenvoll ist, ich liebe dich trotzdem“, versicherte er und Yuuri musste trotz seiner angespannten Situation kurz lachen.  
„Es ist nicht nur mein Name“, meinte er. Wo sollte er anfangen?  
„Uh. Bist du das uneheliche Kind einer uns verhassten Königsfamilie? Ein gesuchter Verbrecher?“  
Yuuri blinzelte irritiert.  
„Wofür sollte ich gesucht werden?“, fragte er ehrlich überrascht und Viktor schmunzelte.  
„Verboten gutes Aussehen“, gab er ohne zu Zögern zurück.   
Yuuri verdrehte amüsiert die Augen.  
Dann fing er sich wieder. Er wollte sich doch nicht ablenken lassen.  
„Viktor“, sagte er und der Prinz hörte seiner Tonlage wohl an, dass er es ernst meinte. Und vermutlich auch, dass er nervös war.  
„Entschuldigung. Bitte sag mir, was du sagen möchtest, ich höre dir aufmerksam zu. Möchtest du vielleicht irgendwo hingehen, wo es ruhiger ist?  
Yuuri nickte. Wenn er schon die Wahl hatte.  
„Aschenbagasch!“, rief plötzlich eine Stimme und Yuuri reagierte, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte. Er drehte sich um. Ein paar Meter entfernt stand seine Stiefmutter mit den Schwestern. Genugtuung machte sich auf ihren Gesichtern breit, während Yuuri seinen Fehler erkannte. Er hatte sich angesprochen gefühlt. Er hatte reagiert. Wenn er ein Herzog wäre, wenn er nicht ihr Küchenjunge wäre, wieso hätte er auf so eine Bezeichnung reagieren sollen? Er war aufgeflogen. Sie hatten keinen wirklich Beweis, aber jetzt hatten sie die Sicherheit. Und das schien zu reichen, denn entschlossen Schritts marschierte seine Stiefmutter auf sie zu.  
Yuuri geriet in Panik.  
Er hatte noch Zeit gehabt. Er wollte es Viktor selbst erklären. Jetzt fühlte er sich in die Enge gedrängt.  
„Prinz Viktor“, begann seine Stiefmutter nur einige Schritte entfernt und Viktor hob den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
Nein, es ging nicht. So wollte er das nicht.  
Er machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und dann rannte er. Erneut. Obwohl er versprochen hatte, dass nicht zu tun.  
„Was?“, fragte Viktor überrascht, „Warte! Wo läufst du hin?“  
Aber Yuuri lief nur zwischen den Menschen hindurch zu dem einzigen Ort, den er kannte. Die Türen zur Terrasse standen offen. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Viktor war hinter ihm, sein Blick verwirrt und verletzt. Aber danach erkannte er immer noch seine Stiefmutter, die versuchte in ihrem Kleid durch die Menge zu hetzen.  
Yuuri sollte stehen bleiben, sollte es Viktor erklären. Weil er es verdient hatte, weil er es versprochen hatte.  
Es wäre richtig. Aber er wählte den einfach Weg und flüchtete auf die Terrasse. Dem allzubekannten Weg Richtung Stufen folgend.  
Sich vorzunehmen die Wahrheit zu sagen, war so viel leichter gesagt als getan. Yuuri hatte sich eingeredet, er könnte es. Aber dem war nicht so. Kaum waren die Umstände ein wenig anders, gab er auf. Er wollte nicht von seiner Familie bloßgestellt werden. Vielleicht suchte er auch nur eine weitere Ausrede, weil er nicht wissen wollte, wie Viktor reagierte.  
Er hatte gerade die Hälfte der Stufen geschafft, als feststellte, dass sie sich seltsam anfühlten. Und im nächsten Moment kam er nicht weiter. Sein Fuß hing fest. Er sah zu Boden und stellte fest, dass die Treppe von etwas Schwarzem bedeckt war. Ein Geruch stieg Yuuri in die Nase. Teer. Die Treppe war mit Teer bestrichen,.  
Fassungslos sah er sich um. Viktor erschien oben an der Treppe.  
„Es tu mir Leid“, sagte er und das schien zu stimmen. Er zog ein wirklich leidende Miene.  
„Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, falls du wieder wegrennst. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ohne dich leben kann.“  
Der Prinz trat eine Stufe tiefer und Yuuri versuchte seine Fuß zu befreien.  
„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen zu bleiben, aber erklär es mir bitte. Immerhin das bist du mir schuldig, oder nicht?“  
Viktor nahm zwei weitere Stufen zu ihm hinunter.  
Ja, Viktor hatte ein Recht dazu. Yuuri verhielt sich furchtbar. Er wollte wirklich bleiben und es alles erklären. Vielleicht konnte er...  
In dem Moment sah er die Schwestern und seine Stiefmutter am Anfang der Treppe erscheinen.  
Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los. Sein Schuh blieb im Teer stecken, aber er war frei und konnte weiter die Treppe hinunter eilen. Als er das Ende erreichte, warf er einen Blick zurück. Viktor befreite seinen Schuh aus dem Teer und sah ihn an.   
Da war Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick. Yuuri wusste, was er sagen wollte. Er würde ihn finden.  
Und er hoffte inständig, dass es so kommen würde.  
In seinen nackten Fuß bohrten sich ein paar kleine Steine, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz.  
Die Kutsche stand nicht im Hof, als Yuuri dort ankam, aber er sah sie heranfahren. Er wusste warum. Er war zu früh. Dabei hatte er am heutigen Abend gar nicht gehen wollen. War das nicht sein Entschluss gewesen?  
Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sich einfach auf die Knie fallen, während die Kutsche an Fahrt aufnahm.   
Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Der Abend hatte so gut begonnen. Und dann hatte er so fürchterlich geendet.

Sie erreichten das Haus ohne Eile, Mitternacht noch Minuten entfernt. Geknickt und langsam stieg Yuuri aus.   
Die Kutsche stand still in der Einfahrt als er durch die Tür in das Haus ging.  
Wie dämlich. Er war vor seiner Stiefmutter dorthin geflohen, wo sie ihn auf jeden Fall finden würde.  
Er war so entschlossen gewesen und dann war alles in sich zusammengefallen, weil er ein Moment nachgeben hatte. Er erreichte die Küche.  
Hatte er sich selbst sabotiert, weil er dachte er wäre nicht gut genug?  
An seiner Hand glitzerte etwas im Mondlicht. Schmerzlich betrachtete er den Ring an seinem Finger.  
Er schnaubte abfällig.   
Sie waren verlobt. Yuuri wusste nicht wie geltend und offiziell sie verlobt waren, aber die Gefühle da hinter waren auf jeden Fall ernst gewesen. Wünsche und Zweifel wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander und verwirrten ihn nur noch mehr. Warum war er bloß so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen?  
Er sah nicht hin als er den Ring von seinem Finger zog und in der Tasche seines Oberteils verschwinden ließ.  
Er konnte ihn wieder tragen, wenn er wusste, was er tun wollte. Wenn er sich diesem Zeichen der Verbundenheit würdig erwies.  
So konnte er Viktor nicht glücklich machen.  
Seine nackte Fußsohle traf auf den kühlen Holzboden als er sich im Mondschein dem Spiegel näherte.  
Viktor hatte seinen Schuh. Aber was hatte Yuuri davon? Selbst wenn diese Tatsache in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich wäre, Punkt Mitternacht würde der Zauber verschwinden. Punkt Mitternacht war alles vorbei.  
Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Der Mann, der ihm entgegen sah, passte nicht in diese schmutzige, dunkle Küche. Seine Kleidung war so sauber, das sie fast strahlte. Er sah gut aus.  
War das wirklich Yuuri?  
Wäre es erträglicher, wenn alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre?  
Irgendwann ertönten die Glocken und der Zauber löste sich auf. Die Gestalt im Spiegel kam ihm nun wieder sehr bekannt vor. Er wand sich ab und wollte in Richtung seiner Schlafstätte gehen, als er bemerkte, dass er seltsam ging.  
Er sah an sich hinunter und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er immer noch nur einen Schuh trug. Den glänzenden, schwarzen Schuh, der aussah als wäre er aus Obsidian geschliffen. Fasziniert zog er ihn aus und nahm ihn in die Hand.  
Der Schuh war nicht verschwunden. Dass hieß Viktor hatte vielleicht noch den Anderen.  
Für einen Moment keimte Hoffnung auf und dann hörte er das Rattern von Kutschenrädern.  
Eilig sah er sich im Raum um, nicht bereit die neugewonnen Hoffnung aufzugeben. Yuuri musste den Schuh verstecken. Irgendwo wo sie ihn nicht finden würden.   
Sein Blick fiel auf die Feuerstelle.  
Als Yuuri gerade hörte wie die Eingangstüre sich öffnete, wischte er hastig die Asche von seinen Händen an seiner Hose ab.   
Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Asche der Feuerstelle. Der Schuh lag gut verborgen darunter. Sie würden ihn nicht finden. Niemals würden sie sich die Hände schmutzig machen und in der Asche suchen.  
Er straffte die Schultern als er die polternden Schritte der Frauen hörte.   
Die Tür zur Küche traf donnernd die Wand und dann standen sie vor ihm.  
„Du!“, schrie seine Stiefmutter, „Du undankbares Balg! Wie kannst du es wagen! Du hast dich hinter unserem Rücken zum Ball geschlichen. Wo hast du überhaupt die Sachen hergehabt?“  
„Sicherlich gestohlen“, warf Drizella ein.  
Yuuri schüttelte den Kopf, aber sagte nichts, denn sie würden ihm ohnehin nicht glauben.  
„Ich wollte nur zum Ball und tanzen.“  
Seine Stiefmutter lachte kalt.  
„Tss. Natürlich. Elendes Gesindel hat dort nichts verloren.“  
Sie trat näher, die Augen böse verengt.  
„Welche Lügen hast du dem Prinzen erzählt? Was hast du getan?“  
„Nichts“, meinte Yuuri und sah zu Boden.  
Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr plötzlich seine Wange. Sie hatte ihn geschlagen, stellte Yuuri fassungslos fest.  
Aber seine Stimme war fest, als er leise fragte:“  
„Habt ihr es ihm erzählt?“  
Er kniff die Lippen zusammen. Wenn es schon so gekommen war, musste er wissen wie Viktor reagiert hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht hier war, sprach allerdings schon für sich.  
„Sei nicht dumm“, meinte seine Stiefmutter und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Er hat uns gefragt, ob wir dich kennen, aber es ist wohl besser für den armen Mann, wenn er die Wahrheit nicht erfährt. Wie konntest du es wagen solche Schande über diese Familie zu bringen? Wir können doch nicht zugeben mit sowas wie dir in Verbindung zu stehen. Wir haben ihm gesagt, wir wollten lediglich mit ihm reden.“  
Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.  
„Und das dieser Herzog den Prinzen nicht verdient hat. Wie unmanierlich, einfach davon zu rennen.“  
Auf einmal war ihr Gesicht ganz nah.  
„Du wirst ihn nie wiedersehen“, sagte sie eindringlich. „Niemals, verstehst du? Und fürs Erste bleibst du hier drin. Wer weiß welchen Blödsinn du sonst noch anstellst.“  
Dann wand sie sich ab.  
„Drizella, Anastasia, kommt. Meine Laune ist schlecht und ihr wart auch nicht gerade beeindruckend auf dem Ball. Beeilt euch oder ich sperre euch mit ein.“  
Mit überraschten Gesichter eilten die Schwestern durch die Tür. Sie schlug zu und dann hörte Yuuri wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Er war gefangen.  
In der Ferne ertönten Feuerwerkskörper. Aber er konnte sie nicht sehen, weil die Küche das Fenster auf der falschen Seite hatte.   
Eigentlich hätte er jetzt neben Viktor stehen sollen, Arm im Arm und sie hätten das Spektakel zusammen vom Balkon aus beobachtet.  
Yuuri ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Dann atmete er tief aus.  
Es schien hoffnungslos. Aber selbst wenn er Viktor nie wieder sah, er hatte recht gehabt. Es gab einen großen Unterschied zwischen leben und nur vor sich hin leben. Er würde diese Umstände nicht länger ertragen.  
Viktor hatte irgendetwas in ihm wachgerüttelt. Er konnte hier nicht länger bleiben. Irgendwie musste er hier weg. Und vielleicht, wenn er das geschafft hatte, konnte er darüber nachdenken, wie er zu Viktor zurückkam.  
Das alles konnte nicht so enden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwie hab ich diese Geschichte ganz vergessen. Ups. Kein Problem, die Hälfte ist ja schon hier, also folgt jetzt die andere Hälfte


	5. Ende

Viktor hatte sich nicht aus seinem Bett bewegt, seit er sich in der letzten Nacht dort hinbegeben hatte. Jemand, der ihn nicht kannte, hätte glatt behaupten können, er schmollte.  
Viktor war eine Menge Dinge an diesem Morgen. Darunter müde, weil er die Nacht nicht hatte schlafen können. Er hatte sich nur hin und her gewälzt und immer und immer wieder über das Gleiche nachgedacht.  
Und er war wütend. Auf Yuuri und auch ein bisschen auf sich selbst. Weil er ihn hatte gehen lassen? Weil er ihm geglaubt hatte? Ein bisschen von beiden. Denn mehr als alles Andere war er gebrochenen Herzens.  
Der Herzog hatte versprochen zu bleiben. Und war er nicht gerade im Begriff gewesen ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Was war passiert? Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Mit einem Mal war der Herzog gerannt, gerade als Viktor gedacht hatte, sie wären einander wirklich verbunden.  
Vielleicht war er ein Narr, aber er war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Aber der Ball war vorbei und er sah keine Chance mehr wie er ihn finden sollte.  
Er betrachtete den Ring an seinem Finger. Sie waren immer noch verlobt. Er sah keinen Grund diese Tatsache für nichtig zu erklären.  
Möglicherweise sollte er logisch darüber nachdenken. Die Sache mehr hinterfragen, die Motivation des Herzogs anzweifeln. Aber Viktor konnte nicht. Er wollte an ihn glauben. Der Herzog war kein schlechter Mensch. Eigentlich war er der wundervollste Mensch, den Viktor je getroffen hatte.  
Diesmal hatte Viktor gesehen, dass er nicht vor ihm davon gelaufen war. Er hatte so verzweifelt und verängstigt ausgesehen, aber es hatte nicht ihm gegolten. Der Herzog war vor sich selbst davongelaufen.   
Das Gefühl kam Viktor bekannt vor.  
Aber egal, was die Wahrheit war, Viktor würde ihn immer noch lieben. Und wenn es etwas wirklich Kompliziertes war, ließe sich sicherlich ein Kompromiss finden.  
Was allerdings brachte es darüber nachzudenken, wenn sein eigentliches Problem bestehen blieb? Er wusste nicht, wo der Herzog war.   
Viktor hatte wirklich gehofft, er würde den Teer nicht brauchen. Es war ihm selbst fast schon zu dramatisch erschienen, aber hatte es versuchen müssen. Und dann hatte es nicht einmal geholfen. Der Herzog war trotzdem fort gerannt. Viktor hatte nur seinen Schuh.  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte das Kleidungsstück an. Er hatte es neben sich auf das Bett geworfen und es klebten noch ein paar Teerreste daran. Er seufzte. Was sollte er mit einem Schuh?  
„Hey“, kam es von der Tür und er wand sich in Richtung der Stimme.  
Yuri stand im Türrahmen, die Arme verschränkt.   
Otabek stand etwas im Hintergrund. Seine Miene schien neutral wie immer, aber Viktor hatte das Gefühl er war ziemlich glücklich. Aber er war selbst zu frustriert, um das weiter zu hinterfragen.  
„Antwortest du auch mal?“, fragte Yuri und trat einen Schritt ins Zimmer.  
„Hey ist keine Frage“, gab Viktor zurück.  
„Hast du in all unseren wundervollen Unterrichtsstunden, denn nichts über Manieren gelernt. Menschen begrüßen sich.“  
„Und das kommt gerade von dir“, schnaubte Viktor abfällig, „Seit wann hast du Manieren?“  
Yuri zuckte die Schultern. Er schien einzusehen, dass Viktors Laune nicht die beste war. Und tatsächlich war er klug genug ihn manchmal nicht zu provozieren.  
Yuri ließ sich auf Viktors Bett fallen, das genaue Gegenteil von guten Manieren. Er sah zu ihm runter und seufzte.  
„Wirklich? Ich hab gehört er ist wieder weggelaufen, aber willst du den ganzen Tag nur hier rumliegen?“  
„Als würdest du das nie tun.“  
Wieder zuckte Yuri die Schultern.  
„Ich bin zehn Jahre jünger, ich darf das.“  
Viktor wollte widersprechen, aber tatsächlich war er in einem Alter in dem man ihm wesentlich weniger durchgehen ließ als Yuri. Vermutlich berechtigt, aber in einem kindischem, seinem Alter wohl nicht angemessenem Trotzanfall, fand er es ungerecht.  
Yuri ergriff erneut das Wort.  
„Ich habe von deinem großartigen Teerplan gehört. Gar nicht übertrieben.“  
Ein bisschen Spott schwang in seinem Ton mit, aber das war Yuris Art. Dahinter erkannte Viktor, dass er hergekommen war, um ihn aufzumuntern.  
„Es hat ja ohnehin offensichtlich nicht funktioniert.“  
Statt einem 'Wer hätte es gedacht', welches Viktor erwartet hätte, sagte Yuri etwas Anderes.  
„Hättest du nicht Wachen aufstellen können? Um ihn aufzuhalten?“  
Selbst in diesem ernsten Gespräch konnte Viktor sich nicht verkneifen seinen Bruder ein wenig aufzuziehen.  
„Damit du sie einfach trotzdem von ihrem Posten abziehen ganz?“, meinte er neckend.  
„Das ist nur bei Otabek!“, verteidigte sich Yuri ein wenig zu laut und Viktor grinste.  
„Du gibst es also zu?“  
Yuri sah aus als wollte er sich weiter aufregen, aber dann warf er einen Blick zu Otabek, der immer noch bei der Tür stand und beließ es dabei.  
„Was auch immer. Wenn er vor dir weggerannt war er es ohnehin nicht wert. Und du wolltest ihn heiraten...“  
Yuri schüttelte den Kopf.  
Viktor räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Tatsächlich...“, begann er und hob seine Hand mit dem Ring in Yuris Blickfeld.  
„Was?!“  
Viktor lächelte verträumt.  
„Wir sind verlobt.“  
„Wa- Himmel, Viktor.“  
Viktor wurde wieder ernst.  
„Er ist nicht vor mir davongerannt. Ich glaube ihm das. Er wollte mir gerade die Wahrheit sagen und dann ist er plötzlich weggelaufen.“  
„Ja, er wirkte nicht besonders hinterlistig. Mehr wie der Typ, der anfängt zu weinen, wenn man ihn anschreit.“  
Viktor warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.  
Yuri gab ihn unberührt zurück.  
„Ja und?“  
„Was?“, fragte Viktor verwirrt.  
„Wenn es kein wirkliches Problem gibt, was machst du dann? Hast du nicht behauptet er wäre die Liebe deines Lebens oder etwas ähnlich Kitschiges?“  
Yuri hatte recht.  
„Ich sollte ihn suchen.“  
„Und was machst du dann noch hier?“  
Viktor griff nach dem Schuh und sprang auf.  
„Ich werde ihn finden!“, verkündete er und eilte an Otabek vorbei aus der Tür.  
„Idiot!“, rief Yuri ihm in altbekannter Manier hinterher.  
Er sah zurück, gerade als Yuri wieder in den Flur trat und rief laut 'Danke'.  
Yuri schüttelte nur den Kopf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Viktor, wie er nach Otabeks Hand griff.  
Er lächelte. Immerhin einer von ihnen war in dieser Beziehung weitergekommen.  
Aber das war die falsche Einstellung. Er würde den Herzog finden.

Den steinernen Schuh in Händen trat Viktor durch die Tür.  
„Yakov“, sagte er und der König, welcher auf dem Thron saß, wand sich ihm zu.  
„Viktor“, erwiderte er, „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du auftauchst. Dieser Ball wurde schließlich dir zu Ehren veranstaltet. Hat er denn seinen Zweck erfüllt?“  
Viktor nickte.  
Yakov lächelte.  
„Ich meine fast zu wissen, wen du ausgewählt hast. Keine allzu schwere Schlussfolgerung, wenn man bedenkt, dass er praktisch der Einzige war mit dem du deine Zeit verbracht hast. Ich gebe zu, ich hätte eine adelige, junge Dame bevorzugt, aber in dieser Familie ist Tradition ohnehin ein weit gedehnter Begriff.“  
Wieder nickte Viktor nur. Er war vermutlich fast verdächtig still, aber dieses einmal wollte er Yakovs Geduld wirklich nicht auf die Probe stellen.  
Bis jetzt war er noch sehr entgegenkommend. Viktor wusste, dass sich das allzu schnell ändern konnte.  
„Ihr solltet euch bald verloben“, sagte Yakov und wieder wollte Viktor einfach nicken, als ihn etwas in seiner Tonlage stutzig werden ließ. Als wäre es mehr als nur als formal angebracht.  
„Warum?“  
Yakov schnaubte belustigt.  
„Er scheint mir ein sehr gefragter, junger Mann zu sein. Auf seine eigene Art sehr charmant. Ich denke, er wäre ein sehr gewissenhafter Schwiegersohn.“  
Verblüfft sah Viktor Yakov an. Der König implizierte, das er ihn möglicherweise nicht halten konnte. Viktor wusste, dass er sich sehr glücklich schätzen durfte, aber... Plötzlich überkam ihn heiße Panik. Was wenn er den Herzog nicht schnell genug fand und er sich in jemand anderes verliebte? Er wollte, dass er glücklich war, also könnte er nichts tun, aber es war eine berechtigte Frage. Wie sollte irgendjemand dem Herzog widerstehen? Er war perfekt.  
Kopfschüttelnd fing er sich wieder.  
Nein, der Herzog war ganz sicher nicht der Typ dafür. Außerdem war noch nicht einmal ein voller Tag vergangen, er übereilte es mit seinen Gedanken.  
„Wir sind bereits verlobt“, erklärte er schließlich. Yakov sah einen Moment überrascht aus, aber im nächsten schon nicht mehr.  
„Sehr gut. Wo ist er denn?“, er schmunzelte, „Wird er mir nun endlich seinen Namen sagen?“  
Viktor zögerte.  
„Ich kann auf beides keine Antwort geben.“  
Yakov verengte die Augen und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Schuh, denn Viktor immer noch in Händen hielt und dann wieder zu ihm zurück.  
„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte er.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Und ich kenne seinen Namen nicht.“  
„Viktor“, sagte er langsam und ruhig, „Du hast gesagt ihr seid verlobt.“  
„Wir sind verlobt“, versicherte Viktor und hob die Hand, um ihm den Ring zu zeigen.  
„Aber er ist fortgelaufen und ich weiß nicht wohin. Er konnte mir seinen Namen nicht mehr nennen.“  
„Und ich dachte es wäre ein Spaß zwischen euch gewesen! Wer heiratet den jemanden, denn er gar nicht kennt?! Das war nicht meine Intention als ich diesen Ball habe veranstalten lassen. Du wirst diese Verlobung doch wohl nicht als offiziell ansehen?“  
„Doch.“  
„Du weißt nichts über ihn!“, erboste Yakov sich, „ Du bist ein unvernünftiger Junge. Verantwortungslos. Ich war wirklich nicht streng genug, wie es scheint. Es gibt Königshäuser, die ihr Ansehen über alles stellen. Väter, die dich für viel Geringeres längst enterbt und verbannt hätten.“  
„Aber das habt Ihr nicht“, sagte Viktor. Er wusste, die formale Anrede brachte nur noch mehr Abstand zwischen sie, aber gerade ging es nicht anders. Er sprach mit dem König, das hörte er, nicht mit Yakov.  
Genau in diesem Moment sackte dieser fast unmerklich ein wenig auf seinem Thron zusammen.  
„Nein“, meinte er ruhiger, „Ich will dich nicht bestrafen, Viktor. Ich versuche nur dir etwas beizubringen, dir zu helfen.“  
„Es ist mein Leben“, erwiderte Viktor fast trotzig.  
Der König seufzte.  
„Ich will es auch nicht. Ich will keine Gewalt darüber. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du es verschwendest, in die falsche Richtung lenkst.“  
„Ich liebe ihn! Und ich werde ihn finden.“  
„Du weißt, es geht nicht nur darum.“  
„Jetzt gerade schon.“  
„Schön“, gab Yakov zurück, „Und was ist dein Plan?“  
„Ich werde ausziehen und ihn suchen. Wenn nötig, überall. Ich nehme ein paar Wachen mit. Und den Schuh.“  
„Und dann? Willst du ihm jeden anziehen und sehen ob er passt?“  
Viktor war sich sehr sicher, dass er seinen Herzog auch so erkennen würde, aber-  
„Wenn es sein muss.“  
Yakov schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist Unsinn, Viktor und du weißt es. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht glaube, dass du ihn liebst, aber lass es sein.“  
Es war nicht so, dass Viktor wirklich erwartet hatte auf Verständnis und Entgegenkommen zu treffen. Es verletzte ihn ein wenig, aber er wusste, was er tun musste.  
Viktor straffte die Schulter und sah ihn direkt an.  
„Wenn Ihr mich das tun lasst, wenn ihr mir helft, verspreche ich die Königskrone anzunehmen. Ich werde ihn finden.“  
Yakov sah ihn sprachlos an. Er wusste, was das hieß. Er verstand es.  
„Gut“, sagte er schließlich und stützte sich auf die Armlehne, um sich aufzurichten, „So soll es sein.“

Die Schlosstore waren am nächsten Morgen bereits geöffnet und die Soldaten, die Vikor beschlossen hatte mitzunehmen, waren bereits im Hof versammelt. Er tätschelte seine Stute, nachdem er etwas in dem Reisegepäck am Sattel befestigt hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn neugierig.  
Viktor war gerade dabei sich auf den Sattel zu schwingen, als er eine Stimme hörte.  
„Warte“, sagte jemand und er sah sich um.  
Yuri kam auf ihn zu und führte seinen weißen Schimmel am Zaumzeug hinter sich her. Hinter ihm war Otabek in voller Rüstung.  
„Ich komme mit.“  
Viktor sah ihn überrascht an, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Yuri ihm dazwischen.  
„Halt einfach den Mund. Lass uns lieber deinen dummen Herzog finden.“  
Etwas perplex sah Viktor die beiden an, aber Yuri äußerte sich nicht weiter. Otabek hingegen nickte Viktor ermutigend zu. Viktor lächelte. Ja. Es würde schon gut gehen.  
In einem Schwung saß Viktor auf seinem Pferd auf und Yuri neben ihm tat es ihm gleich.  
Eine seltsame Aufregung überkam ihn als ihre Truppe sich in Bewegung setzte.  
Viktor fühlte sich als hätte er nach langer Zeit endlich einmal ein klares Ziel vor Augen.  
„Und?“, fragte Yuri, welcher neben ihm ritt.  
„Was?“  
„Was ist dein Plan?“  
Viktor zuckte die Schultern.  
„Es ist nicht wirklich ein Plan. Naja, schon, aber vermutlich kein Guter.“  
Yuri seufzte.  
„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?“  
„Ach, als ob du immer so genau wüsstest, was du tust“, gab Viktor zurück.  
Yuri schwieg.  
„Jedenfalls werden wir die Gegend nach ihm absuchen. Wenn es sein muss, dass ganze Land.“  
„Hättest du nicht einfach erst mal Steckbriefe von ihm anfertigen lassen können?“  
„Aber er ist doch kein Verbrecher!“, empörte sich Viktor und er ignorierte Yuris leise gemurmeltes 'Das kannst du nicht wissen'.  
„Außerdem“, setzte er etwas ernster nach, „könnte ich das nicht. Nur warten ohne selbst etwas zu tun, würde mich wahnsinnig machen.“  
Yuri nickte. Das war wohl etwas, das er nachvollziehen konnte.  
„Wir fangen in der Stadt an“, erklärte Viktor. Yuri schnaubte.  
„Als ob es so einfach wäre.“

Yuuri saß auf seiner Matraze in der Küche, die Beine angezogen, den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt.  
Hin und wieder warf er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu dem Häufchen Asche im Ofen. Der Schuh befand sich immer noch dort versteckt, aber er traute sich nicht ihn herauszuholen. Seine Angst war zu groß, dass man ihn erwischen konnte.  
Dabei hatten sie ihn eingeschlossen und er würde den Schlüssel hören, wenn sie hereinkämen. Trotzdem. Der Schuh blieb, wo er sicher war.  
Jedenfalls solange bis er die Chance hatte zu entkommen.  
Sie hatten im Moment keine Gäste, also war er für nichts verantwortlich und verhungern taten sie ohne ihn leider auch nicht.  
Seit dem letzten Ballabend saß er in der Küche fest. Er könnte durch das Fenster fliehen, aber er wollte den Schuh mitnehmen. Aber bis jetzt war immer mindestens eine Person im Haus geblieben und er konnte nicht riskieren, dass er aufgehalten wurde.  
Sobald alle drei ausgingen, war er hier weg. Er würde zu Phichit gehen und sich mit ihm beratschlagen. Und was auch immer ihre Lösung sein würde, danach würde er irgendwie zum Schloss gelangen.   
Vermutlich musste er sich beeilen, bevor seine Stiefmutter mit irgendwelchen Gerüchten verhinderte, dass er überhaupt ihn die Nähe kam. Vielleicht hätte er Glück und träfe auf Chris. Noch besser, wenn er direkt Viktor antreffen würde und sich ihm endlich erklären könnte. Yuuri war so ein Idiot gewesen.  
Egal. Dafür würde er jetzt die erste beste Gelegenheit nutzen, die sich ihm bot.  
Und auch wenn ihn der Gedanken schmerzte, wenn er es nicht schaffte Viktor wiederzusehen, weg musste er sowieso. Es gab mehr als einen guten Grund.  
Er hörte das Poltern von Schritten im Hof und die dumpfen Stimmen der Schwestern. Sie waren in der Stadt gewesen, seine Stiefmutter war leider im Haus geblieben.  
Phichit und der Rest hatten vermutlich gefragt, wo er war.   
Yuuri wusste, sie hatten ihnen erzählt er sei krank. Als ob sie das sonst gehindert hätte.  
Aber es war gerade mal einen Tag her, die Ausrede, wenn auch überraschend zuvorkommend, war legitim. Niemand würde es fürs Erste groß hinterfragen. Phichit vielleicht, aber was sollte er auch tun?  
Die Haustür wurde geöffnet.  
Ihre Stimmen klangen aufgeregt und von Neugier gepackt, stand Yuuri auf und ging näher zur Tür. Er presste sein Ohr gegen das Holz und versuchte etwas zu verstehen.  
Aber alles was er aufschnappen konnte, waren ein paar lose Wortfetzen.  
„... in jedem Haus... verkündet... Soldaten...“, war alles was er von Drizellas sich überschlagender Stimme mitbekam.  
„Tsch!“, hörte er seine Stiefmutter zischen und die Stimmen wurden leiser, sodass er sie gar nicht mehr verstehen konnte.  
Schuhe hallten vom Holzboden wieder und dann hörte er wie sich die Tür zum Speisezimmer schloss.  
Seufzend trat er von der Tür zurück.  
Es klang so als hätte es etwas mit dem Königshaus zu tun, jedenfalls wenn er nach den Soldaten ging. Aber er wollte sich keine allzu große Hoffnung machen. Er hatte Viktor einfach stehen lassen, er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch erwünscht war. Außerdem konnte er nicht einfach hier sitzen und auf einen Wunder warten. Yuuri musste selbst etwas unternehmen  
Wenn sie nur endlich das Haus verlassen würden. Er ging gerade wieder Richtung Ofen, als er die Speiszimmertür schwungvoll wieder aufschlagen hörte. Ein Schlüssel klirrte und drehte sich dann im Schloss der Küchentür.  
„Aschenbagadsch“, donnerte seine Stiefmutter und trat ein gefolgt von den Schwestern.  
Yuuri stand noch immer im Raum. Er verschränkte die Arme und sahen die Frauen erwartungsvoll an. Er war eingesperrt und noch mehr Hausarbeit als die Woche zuvor konnten sie ihm nicht aufgeben.  
Was konnten sie ihm also noch?  
Er sollte wohl dennoch nicht zu vorlaut sein, nur weil er nichts zu verlieren hatte.  
Obwohl das Prinz Yuri sicherlich gefallen hätte, dachte er mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln.  
„Immer noch dreckig und erbärmlich, wie ich sehe“, sagte seine Stiefmutter und er schwieg. Er hatte nichts zu sagen. Sie warf nur wie sonst auch ein paar grausame Worte durch die Gegend. Aber im Gegensatz zu vorher hatte Yuuri endlich erkannt, dass es nur Worte waren. Denn die Person, die sie sprach bedeutete ihm nichts.  
Yuuri war nett gewesen, freundlich, er hatte es versucht.  
Aber nun hatte er letztendlich erkennen müssen, dass es vergebens war.  
Er hasste seine Stiefmutter und die Schwestern nicht, auch wenn sie es möglicherweise verdient hätten. Er hatte sie jetzt endlich aufgeben. Sie verband nichts.  
Seine Stiefmutter kam bedrohlich näher, den Zeigefinger drohend erhoben.  
„Egal, was passiert, du wirst keinen Mucks von dir geben, verstanden? Keiner einziger Ton wird über deine Lippen kommen, hast du gehört?“  
Einen Moment überkam Yuuri Panik. Dass seine Stiefmutter vielleicht ein letzte Grenze überschritt und Gewalt anwenden würde. Aber seine Stiefmutter richtete sich nur wieder auf und sah ihn schneidend an.  
Er nickte. Sowohl das er verstanden hatte als auch zur Demonstration. Er wusste nicht, worauf sie sich bezog, aber es war ohnehin nicht so, dass jemand hier wäre der ihm helfen könnte. Und fürs Erste war es klüger sich bedeckt zu halten.  
Eine der Schwestern trat einen Schritt vor.  
„Aber Mutter, was wenn der Prinz die Küche-“, aber sie wurde lautstark von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen.  
„Anastasia! Schweig!“, schrie sie, aber Yuuri hatte es bereits verstanden. So halbwegs zumindest.  
War Viktor in der Stadt? Würde er hierherkommen? Aber selbst wenn, was konnte er tun,wenn er hier eingesperrt war? Vielleicht würde Viktor ihn hören, wenn er rief. Aber es war zu riskant und er wollte wirklich nicht herausfinden wie ernst die Drohung seiner Stiefmutter war.   
Er wusste, es war ein Fehler noch in dem Moment in dem seine Augen zu der Bewegung ansetzten, aber er warf einen verräterischen Blick zum Fenster. Und Drizella sah es.  
„Das Fenster!“, rief sie eilig aus, „Er will aus dem Fenster fliehen!“  
Der Blick seiner Stiefmutter schnellte von Anastasia zu ihm zurück und ihre Augen verengten sich.  
„Du bist so ein undankbarer Bengel, eine echte Plage! Denkst du wirklich du hättest irgendeine Zukunft, Aschenbagasch?“  
Sie beratschlagte sich mit den Schwestern, während ihre Worte durch Yuuris Kopf hallten. Und völlig entgegen dessen, was sie damit hatte bezwecken wollen, stellte Yuri fest, dass sie Recht hatte.   
Nach all den Jahren sah er tatsächlich etwas in seiner Zukunft. Er hatte ein Ziel, eine Richtung, die er für sich sah.  
„Das Dachgeschoss“, sagte seine Stiefmutter schließlich und packte ihn grob am Arm.  
„Komm mit.“  
Sie zerrten ihn die Treppe hoch, bis ganz nach oben und öffneten die schwere Holztür zur Dachkammer.  
Unsanft wurde er hinein geschubst und dann drehte sich bereits der Schlüssel im Schloss.  
„Keinen Laut!“, drohte seine Stiefmutter erneut, während Yuuri sich von den staubbedeckten Kisten erhob auf die er gefallen war. Spinnweben klebten an seinen Ärmel und die Schritte nach unten verhallten langsam. Er sah sich um.  
Staub wirbelte durch die Luft und glitzerte, in dem schwachen Sonnenlicht, welches durch das schmutzige Fenster fiel.  
Wenn sie ihn mit noch mehr Hausarbeit hätten bestrafen wolle, in diesem Zimmer gab es noch genug zu tun. Allerdings hatte er es bis gerade selbst vergessen. Niemand kam mehr hier hoch. Es war eine verlassene Abstellkammer geworden., Was hier landete, verließ dieses Zimmer nicht mehr.  
Ein grausiger Gedanken, denn Yuuri wollte keinesfalls das gleiche Schicksal erleiden.  
Die Tür war also abgeschlossen und so blieb ihm wie unten in der Küche nur das Fenster als Fluchtweg. Allerdings befand er sich hier im dritten Stock und das Fenster war in die Dachschräge eingelassen.  
Dabei wäre jetzt seine Chance. Wenn Viktor in der Stadt war, war das die Gelegenheit alles wieder zum Besseren zu wenden. Vorausgesetzt er kam hier raus.  
Yuuri öffnete eine der alten Kisten in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, das ihm weiterhelfen konnte.  
Darin lag eine kaputte Lampe und verrostetes Besteck zusammen mit ein paar Vasen.  
Das half Yuuri nicht, aber es kam ihm bekannt vor. Es war von seinen Eltern. Er hatte gedacht als der Kaufmann sich dem Haus angenommen hatte und den Großteil renoviert hatte, wäre all das hier abhanden gekommen. Aber nein, es war hier auf dem Dachboden, dieses seltsamen Kämmerchen, das jeder zu vergessen schien.  
Nostalgische Wehmut überkam ihn als er die Kiste wieder schloss. Es mochte ihm nicht helfen hier heraus zu kommen, aber es brachte ihm seine Familie wieder ein Stück näher.  
Ein paar Sekunden starrte Yuuri die Kiste an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder.   
Welche der Kisten hier sah aus als könnte etwas Hilfreiches darin sein?  
Sein Blick fiel auf ein paar verstaubter Sandalen und er realisierte, dass sein Schuh noch unten in dem Haufen Asche war. Er hätte ihn nicht mit nehmen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hatte, aber wenn er fort kam, konnte er nicht riskieren dafür zurück zu kommen.  
Aber es war ein wichtiges Beweisstück. Und selbst, wenn es ihm nicht gelang zu Viktor zurück zu kommen, für Yuuri war es auch ein wertvolles Andenken.  
Aber fürs Erste war der Schuh zweitrangig. Damit konnte er sich beschäftigen, sobald er tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit hatte irgendwie an den Schuh zu kommen. Gegenwärtig saß er nämlich immer noch hier oben fest. Bevor er die nächste Kiste öffnete, trat er zum Fenster.  
Vermutlich war es klüger, wenn er die Ausgangssituation besser kannte. Schwierig nach etwas zu suchen, was einem helfen konnte, wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er brauchte.  
Er versuchte den Riegel beiseite zu schieben, aber ließ sich nicht bewegen.   
Kur z überlegte er ob er es einschlagen sollte, aber er wollte keinen Lärm machen. Zumal war das Fenster durch zwei schmale Holzstäbe in vier kleinere geteilt und so passte er ohnehin nicht hindurch. Wenn er es öffnen konnte, war es groß genug und wenn er ein paar Kisten stapelte sollte es kein Problem sein hinaus zu klettern. Allerdings stand er dann auf dem Dach. Immerhin war das Fenster zum Innenhof ausgerichtet, was hieß man würde ihn nicht entdecken. Hoffentlich hielten die Dachziegeln. Er hatte immerhin keine Höhenangst, aber es wollte auch niemand fallen.  
Eine seltsame Welle von Motivation überkam ihm und er nickte enthusiastisch. Er würde das hier schaffen.   
Damit wand sich Yuuri wieder vom Fenster, um nach etwas zu suchen, womit er den Riegel lösen konnte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen der Stützbalken. Wenn er ein Seil oder dergleichen fand, konnte er daran festbinden und als Sicherung benutzen.  
Er kniete sich hin, um die nächste Kiste zu öffnen. Er fand ein paar Tischdecken und noch mehr Vasen. Kurzentschlossen nahm er die Tischdecken, um sie notfalls als Alternative zu einem Seil nutzen zu können. Er warf sie auf einen freien Platz am Boden und wollte sich bereits der nächsten Kiste zu wenden, als etwas daraus hervor segelte. Ein kleines Stück Papier landete ein wenig weiter auf dem Boden und er bückte sich um es aufzuheben. Als er es herumdrehte musste er schlucken. Es war eine Zeichnung seiner Familie. Sein Vater stand neben seiner Mutter, einen Arm über ihre Schulter gelegt. Und in ihren Armen lag ein kleines Bündel mit dunklen Haaren. Et war es selbst. Die Zeichnung war einfach und ohne Farbe, ein großes Portrait hätten sie sich sicher nie leisten können, aber erkannte alle Details ohne Probleme.  
All die Jahre hatte Yuuri gedacht, es gäbe kein Bild seiner Eltern und nun fand er hier oben eines, versteckt zwischen ein paar Tischdecken.  
Er drückte es gegen seine Brust und atmete tief ein und aus.  
Er musste den Schuh vermutlich zurücklassen, aber dafür hatte er ein neues Andenken gefunden. Es war immerhin ein kleiner Trost. Sacht strich Yuuri mit den Fingern über das Blatt Papier, ehe er es sorgfältig in seiner Tasche verstaute.  
Die nächsten paar Kisten enthüllten unter anderem ein paar Kleidungsstücke, Gardinen und ein kurzes Seil für vermutlich eben jene.  
Yuuri hatte alles auf einen Haufen geschmissen und prüfte jetzt wie gut seine Fundstück hielten. Ein paar von ihnen waren so schlecht verarbeitet und alt, dass sie bei der kleinsten Krafteinwirkung rissen,aber ein paar wenige hielten seinen Proben stand.  
Das Seil war bei weitem nicht lang genug, aber es reichte vom Balken bis zum Fenster. Die Gardinen und die Kleidung wickelte er möglichst eng zusammen und verknotete alles miteinander. Es machte nicht den vertrauenswürdigsten Eindruck, aber es würde gehen müssen.  
Jetzt musste nur noch den hakenden Riegel aufbekommen.  
Yuuri hatte ein wenig Draht von der kaputten Tischlampe abgekommen und nun versuchte er damit den Riegel dazu kriegen, dass er sich endlich bewegte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten aber letztendlich ließ sich der Riegel knarzend soweit beiseite schieben, dass Yuuri das Fenster öffnen konnte. Es quietschte ein wenig und Yuuri verharrte angespannt eine Weile, um zu hören, ob man ihn bemerkt hatte. Aber niemand kam.  
Er stand auf den Kisten, die er vor das Fenster geschoben hatte und ließ sein improvisiertes Seil hinaus gleiten. Yuuri hielt sich daran fest als er möglichst vorsichtig aus dem Fenster kletterte.  
Die Hände fest in dem Stoff vergraben, fand er schließlich Halt auf den Dachziegel.  
Er warf einen Blick zurück in das Dachzimmer und dachte an all die Gegenstände seiner Eltern, die er hier zurückließ. Anstatt Asche wie in der Küche war dieser Raum gefüllt mit Staub. Ein Zeichen von Vergangenheit.  
Er hatte so lange hier gelebt, aber das gehört jetzt auch der Vergangenheit an.  
Yuuri musste hier weg. Entschlossen begann er sich langsam Richtung Dachrand zu bewegen.  
Es war schade um das Haus seiner Eltern, aber sie wären wohl auch der Meinung gewesen, dass es weit Wichtigeres gab. Es war nur ein Haus. Es stand nicht über Yuuri. Das hatte er jetzt erkannt. Nichts hatte ihn hier gehalten, außer er selbst.  
Die Stadt war schnell erreicht. Drei Männer aus seinem Gefolge waren einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen, um die benachbarten Dörfer zu informieren. Viktor wollte sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen, dass sie den Herzog direkt in der ersten Stadt finden konnten, aber andererseits konnte er sich auch nicht davon abhalten. Er würde sein Vorhaben auf dem Marktplatz verkünden und dann würde er Haus für Haus nach dem Herzog suchen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser sich nicht vor ihm versteckte.  
„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht“, sagte Yuri neben ihm, „Wir finden ihn schon.“  
Viktor nickte gedankenverloren, während sie durch die Straßen ritten. Getuschel erhob sich um sie herum, aber er schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Viktor war zu fokussiert auf sein Ziel.  
Sie erreichten den Marktplatz und er stieg vom Pferd ab um zusammen mit einem Ritter das Podest in der Mitte zu betreten. Es war kein einziges Wort nötig, die Menschen sammelten sich augenblicklich um sie herum. Er nickte dem Ritter zu und dieser begann zu sprechen. Viktor hingegen richtete seinen Blick auf die Menschenmenge in der Hoffnung, etwas oder jemanden zu bemerken, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte.  
„Wie manchen bereits bekannt ist wurde bis vor zwei Tagen ein Ball zu Ehren Prinz Viktors gehalten auf dem dieser sich einen Ehepartner suchen sollte. Seine Wahl ist auch bereits gefallen, aber unglücklicherweise ist der jetzige Aufenthaltsort seines Auserwählten unbekannt. Zudem sind weder sein Name noch die Tatsache, ob es sich bei ihm tatsächlich um einen Herzog handelt, bekannt.  
Prinz Viktors Auserwählter ließ nur diesen Obsidianschuh zurück.“  
Die Wache hielt den Schuh in die Höhe, dessen Anblick für erstauntes Gemurmel sorgte, aber niemand schien den Schuh zu erkennen. Ihm fiel ein schwarzhaariger, junger Mann mit dunklerer Haut auf, dessen Blick auf Viktor lag und nicht auf dem Schuh. Das war wohl nichts ungewöhnliches, schließlich war er der Prinz, aber etwas an dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte etwas Wissendes. Ob er den Herzog kannte? Viktor wagte nicht zu hoffen.  
„Wir werden jedes einzelne Haus besuchen, um zu sehen ob sich unter den Einwohnern der gesuchte Herzog befindet. Wer hilfreiche Informationen hat oder weiß um wen es sich handelt, möge sich bitte bei einem der Soldaten melden. Es ist unser oberstes Anliegen diesen Mann zu finden.“  
Viktor zog eine unzufriedene Miene. Er hätte die Ansprache lieber selber halten sollen. So klang es als wäre sein Herzog ein Verbrecher.  
Er ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Menschen schweifen. Der Mann von eben betrachtete ihn immer noch neugierig. Aber etwas an seiner Haltung ließ es so wirken als würde er zögern. Als wäre er sich unsicher.   
Er überlegte, ob er hinuntersteigen und ihn fragen sollte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel jemanden laufen sah. Zwei Damen eilten tuschelnd von dem Marktplatz weg. Viktor hatte das Gefühl sie zu kennen. Waren sie auf dem Ball gewesen? Vielleicht war er hier tatsächlich richtig.  
Der Mann war verschwunden als Viktor zurück sah.  
Er murrte frustriert, während Yuri neben ihn trat.  
„Du wirst doch wohl nicht in der ersten Stadt aufgeben nur weil er dir nicht direkt in deine Arme springt?“, fragte er.   
Viktor schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein.“   
Sicher nicht.  
„Gut“, rief er und drehte sich zu seinem Gefolge um, „Fangen wir an.“  
Das erste Haus, welches sie besuchten beherbergte nur ein altes Ehepaar, welches ihm versicherte nie einen Sohn gehabt zu haben. Es war nicht wirklich so, dass er erwartet hatte den Herzog ihm ersten Haus zu finden, aber enttäuschend war es trotzdem.   
In der Nähe der Bäckerei wohnte der Mann, den er auf dem Marktplatz gesehen hatte. Der junge Mann war sehr lebensfroh und aufgeweckt und verhielt sich Viktor gegenüber freundlich.  
Viktor konnte nichts von seinem vorherigen Verhalten wiederfinden. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte einen Anhaltspunkt gefunden, aber Phichit, so hieß er, ließ nichts mehr daraufhin deuten.  
Vielleicht wusste er doch etwas und war nur gut darin es zu verbergen, aber was brachte es Viktor nachzufragen, wenn er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, nichts zu sagen.  
Kein Titel der Welt hielt den Mensch vom Lügen ab.  
Außerdem machte Phichit einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck und Viktor wollte nichts nachjagen, was nicht da war.  
„Wenn Ihr etwas wisst, was mir helfen könnte, lasst es mich wissen“, sagte er am Ende nur und Phichit nickte.  
„Das werde ich“, erwiderte der junge Mann mit einem Grinsen, welches verdächtig wissend und fröhlich aussah. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur Wunschdenken von Viktors Seite.  
Die Stadt war nicht sonderlich groß, aber es die Sonne näherte sich schon langsam dem Horizont als sie sich den letzten paar Häusern widmeten.  
An der Straße, welche in die Stadt als auch hinausführte, lagen ein paar größere Häuser und Höfe. Keiner der Bewohner dort war angesehen genug um tatsächlich ein Herzog zu sein, aber manche der Familien gingen doch schon in den unteren Adel über.   
Es war Viktor auch eigentlich egal, aber wenn der Herzog tatsächlich adelig war, erhöhte das vielleicht seine Erfolgschance. Viktor klammerte sich an alles, was er kriegen konnte.  
Die ersten beiden Höfe waren ein Reinfall, auch wenn die erste Familie ein hübsche Tochter hatte und die Zweite sogar einen sehr ansehnlichen Sohn. Sie waren nicht der Herzog.  
Seine Truppe hielt vor dem nächsten Haus. Ein kleiner Vorhof lag zwischen ihnen und der Tür. In dem Fester daneben sah er einen Schatten, dann huschte er davon. Als er von seinem Pferd abstieg und sich anschickte zur Tür zu gehen, öffnete sich diese und eine ältere Dame trat heraus, gefolgt von den beiden Mädchen, die er schon auf dem Markt gesehen hatte. Und er kannte sie tatsächlich. Sie waren auf dem Ball gewesen. Als der Herzog davon gelaufen war, waren sie in der Nähe gewesen, aber da sie ihm nicht helfen konnten, hatte er sie wieder vergessen. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt, vielleicht wussten sie doch etwas.  
Die Damen verbeugten sich und die beiden Töchter warfen sich schelmische Blicke zu.  
Es war nicht so als wäre er wegen ihnen gekommen.  
„Eure Hoheit“, meinte die Dame des Hauses und er nickte.  
„Ihr habt vermutlich bereits gehört, weswegen ich hier bin.“  
„Ja, meine Töchter erzählten mir davon. Ihr seit auf der Suche nach dem unverschämten, jungen Mann, welcher auf dem Ball davon lief, ich erinnere mich.“  
„Aber ihr könnt mir nicht sagen, wo er ist, vermute ich?“  
Die Dame hob den Kopf.   
„Ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich würde nicht einmal darauf vertrauen, dass er überhaupt von Adel ist.“  
Ihr Blick war abschätzig und es gefiel Viktor nicht. Es war egal, welchen Stand der Herzog tatsächlich inne hatte. Er war auf jeden Fall wesentlich liebenswürdiger als die Frau vor ihm.  
„Wie auch immer. Sind Sie drei die einzigen Bewohner dieses Hauses?“  
„Ja“, erwiderte die Frau.  
„Ich denke, wir überprüfen es trotzdem nochmal“, meinte Yuri barsch neben ihm. Er gab sich keine Mühe zu verbergen, dass er die Frau wohl auch nicht leiden konnte.  
„Ich denke wirklich, nicht das das nötig sein wird, Prinz Viktor“, sagte sie und wand sich wieder ihm zu.  
„Wobei ihr sonst immer willkommen seid. Ihr hattet auf dem Ball gar keine Gelegenheit meine Töchter näher kennen zu lernen. Ich bin mir sicher-“  
In dem Moment ertönte ein lautes Geräusch. Es klang als wäre etwas gefallen. Oder zersprungen?   
„Was war das?“, fragte er irritiert.  
Die Dame des Hauses sah fast schockiert aus, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, während ihr Töchter seltsame Blicke austauschten.  
„Das war... unsere Katze. Wir haben sie auf der Straße aufgelesen, ihre Erziehung ist noch nicht sonderlich weit fortgeschritten“, erklärte sie und räusperte sich.  
„Drizella, Schatz, geh doch bitte nachsehen, ob sie etwas Wichtiges kaputt gemacht hat“, und dann mit Nachdruck, „Und geh sicher, dass sie sonst keinen Ärger mehr macht.“  
Eine der Mädchen nickte und rannte Richtung Haus.  
„Jedenfalls wie ich bereits sagte-“, begann die Lady wieder, aber Viktor hörte nicht richtig zu. Sie wurde ohnehin von Yuri unterbrochen.  
„Sie haben eine Katze?“, fragte er neugierig und sie warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.  
„Ja. Also-“  
„Welche Rasse? Wie ist ihr Name?“, begann Yuri sie zu löchern. Verwirrt versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln und seine Fragen zu umgehen, aber Yuri konnte sehr zielstrebig sein, wenn er wollte.  
Die Schwester war ins Haus gelaufen, dabei kam das Geräusch eindeutig von hinter dem Haus.   
Neugierig schritt er Richtung Innenhof.   
Er war schon fast um die Ecke als die Lady zu bemerken schien, dass er sich entfernte.  
„Nein! Eure Hoheit, nicht, bleiben Sie stehen!“  
Er konnte hören wie sie anfing zu rennen, aber es war bereits zu spät, er trat bereits in den Innenhof ein.  
Auf den ersten Blick war nichts ungewöhnlich. Ein bisschen Unkraut schoss hier und da aus dem Boden und der Zaun sah auch nicht sonderlich neu aus... Dann entdeckte er ein paar Dachziegel am Boden, von denen ein paar zerbrochen waren. Irgendein Stoff lag auf dem Boden und plötzlich bewegte sich etwas in dem Heuhaufen daneben.  
Mit missgünstig verzogenem Gesicht, krabbelte eine Gestalt heraus. Es war ein Mann.  
Heu klebte an seiner Kleidung, welches er versuchte so gut wie möglich abzufegen. Viktor wusste nicht mal, ob man es überhaupt Kleidung nennen konnte, es waren mehr einfach Lumpen. Außerdem war er mit Ruß oder etwas ähnlichem bedeckt.  
Dann hob die Gestalt den Blick und sah ihn an.  
Überraschung machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit. Viktor blinzelte verwirrt. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis.  
Es war der Herzog.   
Dieses ascheverschmierte Gesicht war ganz eindeutig jenes, nach welchem er gesucht hatte.  
Entschlossen trat Viktor auf ihn zu als plötzlich Furcht über sein Gesicht huschte und sein Blick an ihm vorbei flackerte.  
Er drehte sich um und sah die Dame des Hauses, welche mit furiosen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu stampfte.  
Yuri und Otabek waren ihm ebenfalls gefolgt.  
„Otabek“, rief er, „Führ diese Dame doch bitte zurück zum Vorhof, damit ich mich in Ruhe unterhalten kann.“  
Der Ritter nickte und griff die Frau beim Arm.  
„Aber eure Hoheit-“ Doch Viktor schenkte ihr schon keine Beachtung mehr.  
„Ich hab dich gefunden“, sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln und sein Herzog lächelte unsicher zurück.  
„Nicht ganz der Aufzug in dem Ihr mich gewöhnt seid“, gab er zurück. Viktor missfiel diese plötzliche Distanz zwischen ihnen ganz ungemein.  
„Ich glaube, wir waren schon beim Du“, erinnerte er ihn, „Und es mir völlig egal, was du trägst. Ich habe dich auch so erkannt. Du bist so schön wie immer.“  
Er strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange.  
„Nur ein bisschen mehr Asche als ich gewohnt bin. Du siehst auch in Lumpen hinreißend aus.“  
Dann fiel ihm ein, was er auf dem Ball darüber gesagt hatte.  
„Oh nein, es tut mir furchtbar Leid, was ich über Lumpen gesagt habe. Es steht natürlich jedem frei sich zu kleiden wie er mag und ich wollte auf keinen Fall-“  
Doch der Herzog unterbrach ihn lachend und sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich kleide mich auch nicht unbedingt freiwillig so.“  
Ah. Ja, das ergab Sinn.  
„Ich glaube, man ist mir ein paar Erklärungen schuldig“, meinte Viktor schließlich und der Herzog nickte.   
Viktor hielt ihm seine Hand hin und begleitete ihn zurück vor das Haus.  
Mit missbilligender Miene sah die Dame den Herzog an.  
„Eure Hoheit“, begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie harsch.  
„Der Schuh“, befahl er und einer der Soldaten übergab ihm das schwarze Meisterwerk.  
Viktor ging auf die Knie und sah zu dem Herzog hoch.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte er, die Hand an seinem Knöchel.  
Sein Gegenüber sah überrascht aus und dann nickte er lachend.  
Viktor streifte das grobe Stück Stoff, das er jetzt trug von dessen Füßen und ersetzte es behutsam durch den Obsidianschuh.  
„Er passt“, sagte er grinsend und der Andere schüttelte ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf.  
„Du hast mich mit einem Schuh gesucht? Das klingt wahnsinnig.“  
„Sag ich doch“, murrte Yuri irgendwo im Hintergrund, aber er ignorierte ihn.  
„Warum? Es war doch von Erfolg gekrönt.“  
Sie lächelten einander an.  
„Was ein Glück, das es ein magischer Schuh ist“, meinte der Herzog, aber ehe Viktor genauer nachfragen konnte, fuhr ihm die Dame des Hauses mit einem lauten 'Hah!' dazwischen. Viktor verlor allmählich die Geduld.  
„Da hört ihr es! Was redet der Junge von Magie? Und glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass dieser dreckige Junge ein Herzog sein soll? Er ist ein Betrüger, wenn überhaupt.“  
Viktor kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
„Es ist mir egal, welchen Stand er innehat. Er wurde mir lediglich als Herzog vorgestellt, ich werde nicht daran festhalten.“  
„Aber, aber...Habt ihr ihn nicht gehört? Magie! Welcher Unsinn! Außer natürlich er ist ein Hexer. Wohl möglich sogar ein Gestaltwandler, der sich einen Spaß mit Euch erlaubt. Ihr könnt ihm doch nicht glauben!“  
Ihre Argumentation entbehrte jeglicher Logik.  
„Wollt Ihr sagen, Ihr habt einen Hexer beherbergt?“  
Verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Es war ja offensichtlich das der Herzog irgendetwas mit dem Haus hier zu tun hatte.  
„Was?... Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir konnten es ja nicht wissen und...“  
„Schweigt einfach. Es ist mir egal, habt Ihr gehört? Und wenn, glaube ich ihm und nicht Euch.“  
„Ich kann es beweisen“, sagte sein Herzog plötzlich.  
Viktor sah ihn an.  
„Du musst mir nichts beweisen“, sagte er, aber der Andere schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, schon gut.“  
Und dann lief er ins Haus.  
Yuri trat neben ihn.  
„Ziemlich riskant, oder? Was wenn er dir wieder davon läuft?“  
Viktor warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber Yuri grinste nur. Er sah zurück zur Haustür.  
„Wird er nicht. Ich weiß noch genau, was hier los ist, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher es war der Grund dafür, dass er weggelaufen ist.“  
„Hm“, meinte Yuri, „Da ist er jedenfalls wieder.“  
Tatsächlich trat der Herzog wieder aus der Tür, den zweiten Schuh in Händen.  
„Ich hab das Gegenstück“, sagte er, „Wer könnte es sonst haben, wenn nicht der Mann, den Viktor sucht?“  
„Aber wie... Wo? Wir haben überall gesucht.“  
Ein kleines, überlegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Herzogs und Viktor stellte fest das er ihm ein bisschen mehr verfiel.  
„Er war im Kamin unter der Asche. Aber Ihr würdet Euch ja nie die Hände schmutzig machen.“  
Die Frau sah als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber dann schloss sie schweigend den Mund. Die Mädchen hielten sich stumm im Hintergrund.  
„Dann werde ich ihn jetzt mit mir zurück ins Schloss nehmen. Wenn es dir recht ist?“  
Er wand sich an den Herzog und dieser nickte lächelnd.   
Zornig starrte die Frau ihnen nach, aber Viktor kümmerte sich nicht darum, als er ihn zu seinem Pferd führte.  
Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
"Verrätst du mir endlich deinen Namen? Das sollte ich über meinen Verlobten doch wohl wissen."  
"Yuuri."  
"Was?", meinte Yuri hinter ihnen, "Wie dämlich, warum heißt du denn genau wie ich?"  
"Hm, ja", meinte auch Viktor grübelnd, dann drehte er sich strahlend zu seinem Bruder um.  
"Du hast recht, das ist viel zu kompliziert. Du heißt jetzt Yurio."  
"Bitte?! Hast du sie noch alle?"  
Aber Viktor achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf den anderen Prinzen. Furios wand sich Yuri an Otabek, um sich über die Unmöglichkeit seines Bruders aufzuregen. Der Ritter nickte nur hin und wieder verständnisvoll, während er dem Prinzen ruhig zuhörte. Als er einen Arm um Yuris Schulter legte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, verstummte dieser plötzlich und sah verlegen zur Seite. Yuuri und er sahen sich an und schmunzelten.  
Viktor hielt Yuuri seine Hand hin und nickte in Richtung seines Pferdes.  
„Wenn ich bitten darf“  
„Es ist mir ein Ehre“, erwiderte Yuuri und in dem Moment war Viktor einfach viel zu glücklich, um sich manierlich zu benehmen.  
Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste Yuuri. Überrascht blinzelte dieser ihn an, dann brach er in ein breites Lächeln aus.   
„Großartig“, kommentierte Yurio trocken, „Können wir jetzt gehen?“  
Viktor half Yuuri auf sein Pferd und schwang sich hinter ihn auf dessen Rücken.  
Yurio trat an ihnen vorbei zu seinem eigenem Pferd.  
„Gut, dass wir dich gefunden haben“, murmelte er im Vorbeigehen.  
Viktor konnte dem nur voll und ganz zustimmen.


	6. Epilog

„Ist das wirklich in Ordnung?“  
„Was?“, fragte Viktor als sie durch die Tore des Schlosses traten.  
„Das ich hier bin. Im Schloss.“  
Viktor sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Du bist schließlich mein Verlobter. Wo solltest du sonst sein?“  
Viktor hielt sich grübelnd die Hand ans Kinn.  
„Außer du möchtest hier nicht leben? Dann könnten wir vielleicht zwischenzeitlich aufs Land ziehen oder...“  
Yuuri lächelte sanft. Es war irgendwie einnehmend wie Viktor augenblicklich bereit war Kompromisse für ihn einzugehen. Aber das wollte er gar nicht. Und das hatte er auch nicht gemeint.  
„Nein, ich meinte... Ich habe keinen Adelstitel...“  
„Ich sagte doch schon, dass mich das nicht interessiert. Du wirst ohnehin in den Adelsstand erhoben, wenn wir heiraten, falls es das ist, was dich stört.“  
Yuuri seufzte. Kommunikation war wohl wirklich etwas an dem sie arbeiten mussten.  
Aber Viktor philosophierte weiter vor sich.  
„Oder willst du die Verlobung lösen? Das wäre schon sehr peinlich, wo ich meine Suche nach dir so weitläufig verkündet haben.“  
Im Laufe seiner Überlegung war Viktors Miene ernster geworden.  
„Es sei denn es ist wirklich das, was du willst...“  
„Nein, nein“, antworte Yuuri schnell und gestikulierte abwehrend mit den Händen.  
„Meine Güte, er hat nur eine Frage gestellt und du stellst die direkt das Schlimmstmögliche vor“, kommentierte Yurio im Hintergrund. Yuuri überlegte noch, ob er einen Prinzen wirklich einfach beim Spitznamen nennen durfte, aber das Problem war momentan eher zweitrangig.  
„Ich fragte mich nur, ob ich gut genug bin für... hier... für dich.“  
„Was?“, fragte Viktor perplex, eine Miene ehrlicher Überraschung.  
Er trat auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hände in seine.  
„Natürlich. Warum sollte ich irgendetwas anderes denken? Dabei müsste ich mich doch eigentlich fragen wie ich dich verdient habe,“  
Viktors Lächeln war liebevoll und Yuuri wusste nicht warum er je gezweifelt hatte.  
„Also bleibst du an meiner Seite?“, fragte Viktor und Yuuri nickte.   
Dann lächelte er scheu.  
„Wenn es geht am liebstem für immer.“  
Viktors Lächeln brach noch weiter aus und er zog Yuuri schwungvoll in seine Arme.  
Lachend erwiderte Yuuri die Umarmung  
„Würg“, sagte Yurio und die beiden sahen ihn an, ihr Grinsen ungebrochen.  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Yurio sie, dann wurde seine Miene ernst,  
„Du solltest zu Yakov gehen. Er hat sicherlich nicht vergessen, was du ihm versprochen hast.“  
„Was?“, fragte Yuuri irritiert, „Was hast du versprochen?“  
„Wenn er dich suchen darf und findet, nimmt er die Königskrone an.“  
Yuuri wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Einerseits freute es ihn, weil er sich sicher war, dass Viktor ein fantastischer König wäre, andererseits war ihm bewusst, als welche Bürde Viktor das empfand. Er fühlte sich geehrt, aber war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Ah... Ja“, meinte Viktor langezogen, „Das sollte ich wohl tun.“  
Er lachte aufgesetzt.  
„Ich bereue es ein bisschen, schließlich hat Yuuri eigentlich nur in der nächstgelegen Stadt gewohnt. Denkst du ich komm da irgendwie wieder raus, Yurio?“  
Yurio fauchte fast bei dem Spitznamen und Yuuri fühlte Ärger in sich hochkochen.  
Er trat vor seinen Verlobten und sah ihn tadelnd an.  
„Das geht so nicht, Viktor. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn du als König unglücklich bist, aber es war deine Entscheidung. Du musst die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen. Du kannst nicht einfach ein Versprechen brechen oder vergessen, weil es dir besser passt. Verantwortungsbewusstsein hat nichts mit deinem Titel zu tun, sondern mit Charakter.“  
„Danke“, grummelte Yurio zustimmend, offenbar hatte er bei Viktor schon Erfahrungen damit gemacht.  
Viktor sah ihn überrascht an, ehe er fast kleinlaut antwortete: „Du hast Recht. Entschuldigung. Ich werde Yakov aufzusuchen.“  
Yuuri nahm seine Hand.   
„Du musst zwar selbst Verantwortung übernehmen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht zur Seite stehen kann.“  
Er lächelte warm und Viktor drückte seine Hand.  
„Du wirst sicher ein großartiger Königsgemahl“, meinte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Perplex stolperte Yuuri ihm hinterher. Darüber hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht.   
Er würde einen Prinzen heiraten. Einen Prinzen, der offenbar bald König war.  
Kurz wollte Panik in ihm aufkommen, aber dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Wärme von Viktors Haut.  
Es würde alles gut werden. Sie hatten einander.

Ihre Hochzeit war für den Sommer angesetzt, eine Woche vor Viktors Krönungszeremonie.  
Beide Neuigkeiten hatten sich im Land verbreitet wie ein Lauffeuer.   
Entgegen Yuuris Befürchtung trat ihm nicht der geballte Hass des Bürgertums entgegen, weil er Viktor zum Mann nahm. Gut, ein paar missbilligende, adlige, junge Damen, waren ihm schon begegnet, aber ansonsten schienen alle Leute eher sehr zufrieden damit, dass Yuuri in das Königshaus kam.  
Vielleicht sahen sie eine Verbindung dazu, dass der unwillige Kronprinz endlich die Nachfolge antrat. Besonders Viktors Freunde und engere Bekannte schienen sich sehr für ihn zu freuen. Yuuri selbst fand nicht, dass er solch einen großartigen Einfluss auf Viktors Leben genommen hatte, aber es gab wohl einige, die anderer Meinung waren.  
Er hatte auch ein erstaunlich gutes Verhältnis zum König etabliert. Yakov schien ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, was für einen Wahnsinn Viktor für ihn angestellt hatte, aber schien ihm umso mehr die Tatsache zu zurechnen, dass sein Sohn vernünftig geworden war.  
Im Endeffekt war alles gut geworden und das war das was zählte.  
Bei Phichit war das möglicherweise noch nicht ganz angekommen.  
Sie saßen mit seinem bestem Freund in einem der unzähligen Räume des Schlosses, die Möbel voll gestellt mit Blumengestecken und Sträußen. Viktor hatte sie alle bestellt, damit sie die Dekoration für ihre Hochzeit aussuchen konnten.  
Yuuri wäre besorgt gewesen wie viel enthusiastischer Viktor an ihre Hochzeit heran ging als an seine eigene Krönung, aber dann andererseits konnte er das Gefühl der Vorfreude sehr gut nachvollziehen. Außerdem wusste er, dass Viktor seine Krönung ernst nahm und sich durchaus darauf vorbereitete. Auch wenn er andere Dinge durchaus lieber tat.   
Viktors Eifer ihre Feier perfekt werden zu lassen hätte ihm fast peinlich sein können, aber er wusste nicht wie, denn er war selber viel zu glücklich.  
Aber zurück zu Phichit, der abermals dabei war sich zu entschuldigen.  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Yuuri. Wenn ich damals was gesagt hätte“, jammerte er und breitete einen Variation von Einladungsschreiben vor ihm aus, aus denen er wählen konnte. Yuuri schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
„Du hast dich doch schon tausendmal entschuldigt und ich habe dir genauso oft gesagt, dass du dich überhaupt nicht entschuldigen brauchst.“  
„Aber wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte...“, murmelte Phichit und Yuuri und Viktor warfen sich einen Blick zu.  
„Da wir trotzdem gerade dabei sind unsere Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu treffen, ist es wirklich nicht so dramatisch“, meine Viktor und zog eine rosane Rose aus einem Strauß um sie neben ein Gesteck zu halten.  
Phichit hatte Viktor natürlich erkannt und sofort gewusst, wenn er suchte. Aber weil er nichts weiter von Yuuri gehört hatte und nicht wusste, was passiert war, hatte er nichts gesagt  
Er hatte Yuuri nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollen.  
„Yuuri hat wirklich loyale Freunde, er sollte sich glücklich schätzen“, meinte jemand und Chris warf Phichit einen Arm um die Schulter. Genau wie Yuuri sich gedacht hatte verstanden die beiden sich prächtig.  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?“  
Yurio betrat nach Chris das Zimmer.  
„Ist eine Fee explodiert?“  
„Lustig“, sagte Viktor trocken und Yurio streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Sag das nicht so abfällig“, meinte Phichit, „Magie gibt es schließlich. Wir sollten niemanden verärgern.“  
„Oh ja“, meinte Chris und grinste süffisant, „Ich beispielsweise habe magische Finger.“  
Yurio verzog das Gesicht und Phichit verdrehte die Augen.  
„Sicher. Ohne Magie wäre Yuuri nicht hier.“  
„Ah. Ja, magische Kleidung und so. Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass er nicht einfach Fieberwahn hatte.“  
„Ich glaube ihm“, meinte Viktor und legte Yuuri eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Außerdem wäre mir das wohl aufgefallen. Obwohl Yuuri sicherlich heiß war an diesen Abenden, war er nicht krank“, ergänzte er zwinkernd und Yuuri schoss das Blut in die Wangen.  
„Himmel“, stöhnte Yurio genervt.  
„Wo ist den eigentlich Otabek?“, fragte Phichit und Yurio wand sich ihm zu.  
„Im Gegensatz zu den beiden“, er zeigte anklagend auf ihn und Viktor, „müssen wir nicht dauerhaft aufeinander hängen.“  
Viktor schnaubte.  
„Ach wirklich? Liegt es nicht eher daran, dass Otabek tatsächlich Pflichten hat, denen er auch nachgeht?“  
Yurio warf ihm grummelnd einen Blick zu.  
„Ach sei ruhig.“  
Allgemeines Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Zufrieden sah Yuuri sich um. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er wirklich hier war.  
Er wand sich den Einladungsschreiben zu, denen die Gästeliste beilag.  
Yuuri überflog sie und geriet dann plötzlich ins Stocken.   
Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und augenblicklich hatte er Viktors Aufmerksamkeit wieder.  
„Was ist?“  
Yuuri schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nichts... Ich... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Familie wirklich einladen soll“  
Viktor sah ihn ernst an und ging in die Knie, um Yuuri auf seinem Stuhl auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen.  
„Das ist nicht deine Familie“, meinte er eindringlich, „Du schuldest diesen Menschen gar nichts.“  
Yuuri nickte. Es stimmte. Ihn verband nichts mit den Einwohnern dieses Hauses.  
„Außerdem“, meinte Viktor strahlend und erhob sich wieder, „Sind wir jetzt deine Familie. Wir haben Freunde, wir heiraten und Yurio... könnte unser Sohn sein.“  
„Was zur Hölle, Viktor?“, fauchte besagte Person und Viktor lachte.  
Yurio verschränkte die Arme, ehe er murmelte:  
„Du warst eh immer mehr ein schräger Onkel als ein Bruder.“  
Phichit und Chris schnaubten, während Viktors Miene in sich zusammenfiel.   
„Was soll das denn heißen?“  
Yurio wendete unschuldig den Blick ab.  
„Chris wäre doch viel eher der seltsame Onkel“, argumentierte Viktor, aber niemand hörte auf ihn. Chris sah auch eher belustigt aus.  
Yuuri schmunzelte. Es stimmte wohl. Das hier fühlte sich viel eher nach einem Zuhause an als der Ort wo er die letzten paar Jahre gelebt hatte.  
Er besah die Liste erneut und zog entschlossen eines der Einladungsschreiben heran. Elegant setzte er den Namen und die Anschrift seiner Stiefmutter auf das Papier.  
Fragend und etwas besorgt sah Viktor ihn an. Aber Yuuri lächelte nur zur.  
„Vielleicht will ich mit meiner neuen Familie etwas angeben“, meinte er schelmisch und dann lachte Viktor breit zurück.  
Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn zu küssen, was bei den restlichen Anwesenden die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen auslöste. Yuuri machte es einfach nur glücklich.

Viktor trat in sein Gemach ein, ein Buch in der Hand über die Geschichte des Nachbarland.  
Sowohl seine Hochzeit als auch seine Krönung war in ein paar Tagen und so sehr er sich auch auf Ersteres freute und sich in die Vorbereitungen warf, hatte er das Zweite nicht vergessen. Da die Krönung nur wenige Tage nach seiner Hochzeit stattfand, gab es auch da noch genug worauf er sich vorzubereiten hatte.  
Vermutlich gab es zu viel zu wissen als das er nicht länger als sein ganzes Leben dafür brauchen würde, aber er war entschlossen zu lernen.   
Diesmal konnte er die Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung nicht einfach ignorieren.  
Yuuri hatte ihn inspiriert. Und Viktor war mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige.  
So traurig er Yuuris vorherige Situation auch empfand, Viktor war beeindruckt von seiner Loyalität dem Gasthaus gegenüber. Er hatte Yuuri angeboten es zu kaufen, aber Yuuri hatte abgelehnt. Er sah es nicht als Niederlage es aufgeben zu haben. Yuuri meinte das er nun seine Energie in sein neues Leben stecken könne und Viktor unterstützen würde.  
Auch wenn Yuuri ihm widersprechen würde, Viktor hielt ihn für überaus zielstrebig.  
Er hatte sich dem Gasthaus verpflichtet gefühlt, seinen Eltern und er hatte diese Verantwortung ohne zu Jammern getragen.   
Viktor war seinem Königreich verpflichtet. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen. Und er wollte es auch nicht mehr. Er würde nicht mehr vor der damit verbundenen Arbeit zurückschrecken.  
Er warf einen Blick auf sein Bett in dem zu seinem großen Bedauern momentan kein Yuuri saß.  
Er war mit Yurio in der Stadt. Angeblich hatte Yurio angeboten bei Besorgungen für die Hochzeit zu helfen, aber Viktor hatte den starken Verdacht, dass der andere Prinz nur ein paar Katzen sehen wollte und darauf hoffte, dass Yuuri ihn zu welchen führen würde.  
Viktor ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und sah sich, aus einer Angewohnheit Pflichten so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, im Raum um.  
Oft genug hatte er allein auf diesem Stuhl gesessen. Aber diesmal wirkte die Leere und Weite nicht so erdrückend. Diesmal fühlte er sich nicht einsam.  
Yuuris Jacke lag auf einem der Stühle, das rechte Kissen, welches Viktor nie benutzte, war zerdrückt und auf der Kommode standen Yuuris Obsidianschuhe. Sie waren ein Andenken. An einen etwas schwierigen Anfang von dem an alles nur besser werden würde.  
Sie hatten Yuuri übrigens hervorragend gestanden. Vielleicht sollte er ihm ein Diadem aus Obsidian anfertigen lassen. Es sähe bestimmt bezaubernd aus.  
Aber das so sah er ja ohnehin in allem aus.  
Ein Klopfen ertönte und Viktor trete sich auf seinem Stuhl, so dass er die Tür sehen konnte.  
Der König stand an der Schwelle zu seinem Gemach.  
Bevor Viktor dazu kam etwas zu sagen, fiel ihm der ruhige Gesichtsausdruck Yakovs auf.  
Sein Adoptivvater sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Du siehst glücklich aus, Viktor.“  
Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn, während Viktor ihn nur beobachtete.  
„Das ist, was ich immer wollte.“  
Viktor kam nicht umhin ein amüsiertes Schnauben abzugeben.  
„Und das ich die Krone annehme.“  
Der König nickte.  
„Ja.“  
Er blieb stehen.  
„Aber was hat ein Land von einem König, der nicht weiß, was er will? Wie will man ein Land zufrieden stellen, wen man es selbst nicht ist? Wenn man es bei sich selbst nicht kann?  
Viktror überlegte, ob er sich erheben sollte, um Yakov auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen, aber stattdessen wand der er den Blck zur Wand ab.  
„Interessante Wortwahl, dafür dass Ihr mich so oft dazu gedrängt habt. Meine Situation schien vorher noch nicht so fundamental gewesen zu sein“, meinte er nüchtern.  
„Viktor, sieh mich an“; verlangte Yakov, aber vielleicht war es auch eine Bitte.  
Er begegnete seinem Blick mit gestrafften Schultern.  
„Ja, es war sicher widersprüchlich. Vielleicht habe ich gehofft du würdest in dem Amt einen Sinn finden. Es war wohl nicht ganz die richtige Herangehensweise. Aber du hast dich irgendwann so in das Tanzen verbissen, ich hatte Sorge, du würdest alles Andere dabei vergessen. Und auch wenn du König bist und das sehr ernst nehmen solltest: Es gibt mehr als die Pflicht.“  
Verblüfft sah Viktor den König an. Er hatte immer gedacht genau diesen Teil verstanden zu haben, dass Leben zu genießen, das nicht aus Zwängen bestand, aber im Endeffekt hatte er sich wohl selbst gefesselt.  
Er machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.  
„Jetzt ist ja alles geregelt.“  
Yakov nickte schweigend. Dann wand er sich zum Gehen.   
Als er über die Schwelle trat, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihm herum.  
„Du wirst ein großartiger König, Vitya. Ich wollte nicht einfach einen Erben, damit ich zurücktreten kann. Ich wollte dieses Land in guten Händen wissen.“  
Und dann verschwand er im Flur.

Ja, Viktor war glücklich.  
Ein paar Wochen nachdem sie einander getroffen hatten, hatte Viktor immer noch dem Gedanken nach gehangen, wenn auch nur ganz klein in hinterstem Teil seines Kopfes vielleicht doch der Krone zu entkommen.  
Yuuri hatte schon abgestritten, das er die Krone um seinetwillen annahm, aber ganz verstanden hatte Viktor es da noch nicht. Er hielt es irgendwo immer noch für ein lästiges Versprechen  
Für ein kleinen Augenblick hatte er den Gedanken unterhalten davonzulaufen. Vermutlich hätte er ihn niemals umgesetzt, aber es war ihm in den Sinn gekommen.  
Versucht subtil hatte er Yuuri gesagt, egal wohin seine Zukunft führte, Yuuri würde ihn glücklich machen.  
Yuuri hatte ihn angelächelt. Und dann hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt.  
„Ich kann dich nicht glücklich machen, Viktor“, hatte er gesagt. Viktor hatte empört unterbrechen wollen, aber er ließ ihn nicht.  
„Ich kann dich unterstützen, ich kann dich lieben, aber was dich glücklich macht musst du selber wissen. Du musst deinen Weg selber finden, das Ziel, das du anstreben willst. Ich kann dich nur begleiten.“  
Yuuri brachte eine ungeheure Freude in sein Leben, aber er hatte Recht. Er war nicht für Viktors Glück verantwortlich. Es war ein Glück ihn zu haben, eines von dem Viktor nicht wusste, wie er es verdient hatte. Aber er konnte von ihm nicht erwarten, dass Yuuri ihn durchgehend glücklich machte. Sie hatten beschlossen ihr Leben zu teilen, aber das hieß nicht, das sie das gleiche lebten. Sie gingen einen Weg gemeinsam mit unterschiedlichen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Niemand sollte für den Anderen gehen, sondern ihm nur hin und wieder vielleicht das Ziel wieder vor Augen führen.  
Und Viktor würde den Weg des Königs gehen, Yuuris Unterstützung an seiner Seite. Aber wie er regieren wollte, welche Art König er sein wollte, um damit zufrieden zu sein, das musste er selbst entscheiden.  
Er war bereit diese Herausforderung anzunehmen.  
Sein Blick viel auf eines der Märchenbücher im Regal. Er hatte Märchen als Kind geliebt. Er liebte sie irgendwo immer noch.  
Die Geschichten, die Magie, die Charaktere, die alle ihren Weg fanden.  
„Vernachlässigt da jemand seine Arbeit?“, fragte eine Stimme, die Viktor nur allzu gut kann. Er wendete seinen Blick zu Tür, wo Yuuri grinsend gegen der Türrahmen lehnte.  
Viktor täuschte Empörung vor.  
„Niemals würde ich das tun!“  
Lächelnd kam Yuuri auf ihn zu.  
Viktor öffnete ihm die Arme.  
„Du bist früh zurück.“  
„Als Yurio festgestellt hat, das keine Katzen in den Geschäften waren, war er erstaunlich hilfreich, damit wir schnellst möglichst wieder gehen.“  
„Hm“, meinte Viktor. Das klang nach dem Prinz. Er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und sah zu seinem Verlobten hoch. Er erwartete nichts von Yuuri, aber dennoch wollte er meinen, dass Yuuri einen fundamentalen Teil seines Glücks ausmachte. Den Rest würde er selbst finden.  
Sein Blick fiel zurück auf das Regal mit den Märchenbüchern.  
'Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.'  
Viktor hatte keine Zweifel, dass es genauso kommen würde.

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich mag diese Geschichte. Ich mochte es sie zu schreiben und dann nochmal zu lesen und ich hoffe euch hat sie auch gefallen.  
> Außerdem vergesse ich offenbar, wenn ich hier deutsche Fanfiktions hochlade, also wird das in Zukunft vermutlich nicht mehr vorkommen.   
> Falls ihr was auf Deutsch lesen wollt, schaut aber gerne vorbei: https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/ChaosTime  
> Euch ein 'Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende' und liebe Grüße
> 
> Gedankentaenzer

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen.
> 
> Ich weiß nicht, wie sinnvoll es ist hier etwas auf Deutsch zu posten, aber ich dachte ich teile diese Geschichte trotzdem mal. Falls sich jemand hier her verirrt hat, kann ich hoffentlich ein bisschen Unterhaltung bieten.   
> Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten oder mir weitergeben, es ist mir egal. Ich weiß nur, dass wenn ich meine Geschichten wirklich absolut vernüftig Korrektur lesen müsste, niemals etwas von mir online käme.   
> Kommentare und Anmerkungen freuen mich natürlich immer.  
> Das war's auch schon, wir sehen uns beim nächsten Kapitel.
> 
> schöne Grüße  
> Gedankentaenzer


End file.
